The First Day of Forever
by Niphrehdil
Summary: And somehow Merlin knew, ominously, that this was the small nudge that would bring the domino pieces down, one by one.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

I'm back! For all the feedback and wishes I got, I decided to write final part to** Friendship called treason** and** Damages. **I intended this to become a trilogy, and here is the last part. I will tie all the loose ends into a knot here, finish the storyline I have created.

Two things for new readers: Don't worry, if you haven't read my previous work - I think this is completely understandable anyway. Also, I'm not a native speaker, so bare with me.

Do you want me to continue from this? Then please review and tell me.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **This is only the proloque, very very short, a glimpse what is coming up. Possible chapter one (if you want it to be published) will start the actual story.

Story: The first day of forever (Prologue)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

Everything that had happened before, had lead him to this.

Merlin is aware of his own beating heart, that had long ago stopped twice. Two times he had dived into blackness that was blacker than darkness. Death, the line. He had came back. You can't cheat death twice, they say. But what about now?

What about this moment, this fragile moment when everything was spinning around and cracking and roaring and he didn't know where his body was as everything was raw and sharp pain? His head felt like there were million razor sharp knives inside it, white hot pain circling.

_-Arthur..."_

Merlin's mind screamed in agony.

_-We can't have gone all the way here just to..."_

Merlin had avoided death twice.

Third time _isn't _the charm.

_-Arthur!"_

Is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

So, here is the actual chapter one.

I'd like to point out few things, mostly to new readers.

**1.** Firstly, very warm welcome! I update quite regularly. The pace is between 2 days to a week, and I won't leave my stories unfinished.

**2**. This is a sequel for Friendship called treason and Damages, my previous multi-fics. I intend them to become a trilogy with this, and this is the last part.** Don't worry,** though, I'm sure you'll understand this story anyway.

**3.** This won't be as long as Damages. (I hope. =D No, seriously. I can promise this.) And this first chapter won't start as quickly as the previous ones, but please be patient.

Oh, and also, I love reviews. They are my drug and source of inspiration, and also a supporting element.

Without anymore rambling, here is chapter one.

Story: First Day of forever (Chapter one)

by:** Niphrehdil**

* * *

Merlin knew something was wrong the moment he woke up. It was a weird feeling, a sense of something bad. This feeling often came and go only when something serious was happening or about to happen. Merlin stood up from his bed, and stared outside to the bright sunlight.

The way the rays of the sun glistened, the way the air moved, there was nothing wrong with them. Everything was normal, natural. But something transparent, in a level that wasn't really there, something was very wrong.

Merlin tried to catch the feeling, to examine it, but couldn't quite understand what was causing it. He got dressed, but couldn't shake the feeling off. It was magical. He was sure of it.

_What could this be? The last time I had this feeling was just before...Mordred and the druids attacked us in the woods..._

Merlin shook his head.

_Stop. Mordred is dead. Has been dead for two years now. _

Merlin stepped forward to the room, let his eyes wander in it. This feeling was like the one you got when someone is staring at you and you can sense it.

Slight worry stung Merlin and he looked around the empty chambers, that had long ago belonged to Gaius. Surely Arthur was alright?

_Of course he is alright. You'd know if he wasn't._

Merlin took a chunk of bread and chewed it distantly on his way to the prince's chambers. Merlin tried to look around, to find the answer from the faces of people passing by. There was nothing.

The day was beatiful, it was late summer.

It had been three years ago when his magic been revealed and he had poisoned himself.  
It had been two years ago, when Mordred had tried to take control and drain Merlin to get all of his magic. And almost killed both Arthur and him.

Those were dark memories.

Very dark memories, many were blurry. Arthur had suffered the most of them, including the horrifying moments on the ice.

Merlin twitched for the fleeding memory, and decided not to think about it. It was over now. Mordred was dead.

Merlin looked longinly up to the sky from the corridor's windows, wondering once again what was the dragon's fate.

_Stop, you can't do this forever. Kilgarrah hasn't answered your calls...It might be gone forever._

Merlin swallowed. He_ missed_ the dragon. He didn't even have any idea whether it was alive or not. Two years he had tried to summon it, to make sure it was alive. He still hadn't gotten any answer.

With these worrying thoughts circling inside his head, Merlin reached Arthur's chambers. He pushed the door open without knocking.

Arthur was sitting on a table, clearly signing some papers. He lifted his head. His expression changed, into the one he often wore these days: serious but lively. There was also this small hint of joy that appeared only when Merlin was present. Something that had a trace of their deep friendship.

-Hey." Merlin said, closing the door, the faint relief washing over him. Arthur was_ fine_.

Maybe his bad feeling had been just a false alarm.

Arthur nodded and continued his work. It was comfortable this way; they both knew exactly what the other one was doing so they had no need to talk. This natural silence had become quite a habit throughout the years. Merlin looked at the room before him, eyeing the objects there.

Then he raised his hand and didn't even need a spell to send half of the room floating. Arthur didn't even lift his head up, as the books and clothes and candles floated in the air into their right places.

Merlin tilted his head. Usually doing his chores helped to banish disturbing thoughts, but this time, his bad feeling hadn't disappeared.

_What could be wrong? There shouldn't be anything major happening. _

Merlin usually liked to polish the armour himself, but today, he wanted to spare a thought to this weird feeling. He couldn't shake it off anyway, so he could as well examine it. So he whispered some more magic into the air, and the armour started polishing itself.

Merlin sighed and looked at the room cleaning itself up. Then he turned his gaze out from the window, seeing the city of Camelot from it. It was so beautiful day that it seemed suspicious.

_Am I just paranoid? _

He had had these feelings often, and they hadn't turned into anything serious every time. Sometimes they did, 'though. And this feeling was strong.

Merlin feared that something would brake the safety that had been lingering quite awhile now. Of course he and Arthur had fought sorcerers, witches, beasts and all that kind of evil things within the past years, but nothing major. Nothing like the events with the poison or Mordred.

Merlin was so lost in his thoughts, that he snapped out of it only when Arthur let out a muffle. -Ouw." he hissed. -Merlin!" he called.

Merlin turned around in surprise to see that a book had apparently hit the prince's head, and Arthur had turned around.

-Oh, sorry." Merlin said, realizing his thoughts had been so messy that the objects had taken wrong courses in the air. Arthur was just about say something, when a cloth hit him and then flowed away.

-Merlin, you're not paying attention." Arthur said, sounding a bit irritated. Merlin stopped quickly all of the objects with a spell, and they froze in to the air. Arthur looked up to him, studying his face for awhile. Then he lifted a brow. Merlin knew it was worry, not irritation, that the prince was feeling.

He had gotten quite good at this, even if Arthur was hard to read sometimes.

Merlin sighed. -I'm sorry. You're right, I wasn't paying attention. My thoughts are a bit messy this morning." he said.

Arthur glanced at the flowing objects, that were eerily hanging in the middle of the air now. An object hardly never hit Arthur, and they both knew it.

-Merlin, what is it?" Arthur said, leaning his other arm to the back of the chair.

Merlin looked around and put the objects into motion again, being very careful not to hit Arthur again with them. -I...I don't know. I had this weird feeling when I woke up today."

Arthur studied his face. -Weird how?"

Merlin tilted his head. -I don't know. It seemed like...something bad was happening or about to happen."

Arthur looked at him, with serious expression. The prince didn't take him lightly. These bad feelings of Merlins had often lead into something that would actually happen. And they usually hadn't been anything good.

Merlin shook his head. -I guess it's nothing."

_I truly hope so._

Arthur looked at him, like considering the possibility. He was just about to say something, when a knock on the door interrupted him.

The prince turned around towards the door. A guard walked in, bowed, and was slightly distracted by the flowing objects, but then looked strictly at Arthur. -Sire. The king wants to meet you."

Tensions crept into the prince's pose._ Uther_. Merlin swallowed and looked down. Arthur inhaled sharply. His voice had gotten suddenly cold.

-Very well. I will meet him in the afternoon." the prince said.

The guard seemed uncomfortable. Everyone in Camelot knew about who and what Merlin was: the only exception. The whole Camelot had been gossiping about this for years now; it never ceased to amaze them that Uther had one sorcerer in his court. And everyone, including the guard standing in front of the prince, knew that ever since that day, Uther and Arthur Pendragon's relationship was cold as ice.

-Sire, I'm sorry, but...but the king claimed that you should come immediately." the guard said, staring the ground.

Arthur lifted his chin, clearly upset. He was quiet for awhile, until he just said: -Fine. Fine; I'll come."

The guard bowed and left, clearly relieved. Arthur rose up from the chair and clearly was trying to gather some calmness. Guilt stung Merlin; he knew the icy relationship between Arthur and Uther was all because of him. Uther couldn't accept the fact that Arthur was protecting him, and Arthur didn't share the King's views of magic anymore. It was a no-win situation, and it had been like this over three years.

Merlin wouldn't go with Arthur; he avoided Uther as much as he could. Even if Uther wouldn't harm him, they had a silent agreement with Arthur that he wouldn't come to the Court Hall, not unless it was direly necessary.

Arthur breathed in and out, and Merlin could see the familiar distress and bitterness on his friend's face. The guilt inside himself deepened.

This was one thing Arthur never wanted to talk about, and he had forbid Merlin to feel guilty about it.

So Merlin stood still, without saying a word.

Arthur threw one last glance at Merlin, nodded, and went out the door. As the door closed, suddenly something inside Merlin shifted. Like all of his bones were displaced for a second, only a fraction, and a bolt of pain that he didn't have time to register, shot through his consiousness. It was gone before he could even feel it properly.

But then Merlin _knew_. He just knew. The bad feeling - this - had been the thing he had sensed.

This was_ it. _

He stared the door with numb horror._  
_

And somehow Merlin knew, frightened how clearly, that this was the small nudge that would bring the domino pieces down, one by one.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

So, I'm glad that a lot of people have joined in to read this story. I'm very taken aback and glad. =)

Hope you don't mind that the beginning of this fic isn't as rash or quick as in the previous fics, but I dare to promise that it will be worth it in the end.

Reviews are support, love and the one thing that keeps my update pace as fast as it is.

Story: The first day of forever (Chapter two)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

Arthur walked quickly through the corridors, the uncomfortable, strangeling feeling on his throat. Everytime he had to think about his father, this was exactly the feeling he got. From the moment Uther had thrusted the sword through Gaius and also to Merlin, he had hated his father.  
Pure hatred, no. Deep down, Arthur loved his father, but he couldn't accept what Uther had done. Not only had he killed his oldest and the most loyal friend and advisor, Uther had also rip the old physician from Merlin. Gaius had been like the father Merlin never had, and it still haunted Arthur, even after all these years, that Merlin had lost him.

Back then, he had just been so happy that Merlin survived, that he hadn't spared much thought to Gaius. But throughout five years, Gaius' absence was looming everywhere around him. Merlin and him never talked about the old physician - it was an unspoken rule. Well, if you didn't count the events caused by Mordred.

Cold shiver ran through Arthur. If the time when Merlin had poisoned himself had been horrifying, the memories about Mordred and especially the ice...They had taken the definition 'horrifying' to a whole new level.

_I shouldn't think about it all. I should focus on this meeting. _

The haunting flashes of snow, ice and blood crossed his memory. Merlin still had the scars on his wrist and on his arm. Arthur looked down at his own left hand, which had broken twice. In two years, it had healed mostly. Merlin had tried to heal it with magic, but he wasn't that good at healing, he had said. The prince's hand didn't work as properly as before, but well enough.

Besides the physical scars, there were others, too. Arthur could still remember every single word Merlin had said to him, even if he hadn't meant any of them. And the prince could also remember every flash, every poisonous word that Mordred forced into his mind. They were engraved like a stigma into his memory.

But the prince pushed the eerie memories away, as much as they wanted to take over, and focused on his father. The old rage lit up somewhere deep inside him. How could his father be so stubborn, so blind? Arthur gritted his teeth. He knew that his father would never see reason, and it didn't matter how hard he could try to change his mind. It was a battle that was lost long ago.

But the insane butchering of innocent people - it had been the biggest tension between them. Arthur could approve the executions where the person was clearly evil or guilty for something - but just having magic didn't prove anything. That was one thing he had learnt the hard way.

Arthur tried to calm his rapid breathing as he got closer to the Court Hall, passing guards and servants on his way.

All these five years, Arthur had just taken care of his duties, and the meetings with his father had been strictly formal. Not once had they talked like father and son after that fatal day. The day Gaius died - the day Arthur had promised he'd kill Uther himself if he ever laid a finger on Merlin.

Arthur hadn't even thought about the threat - Uther had realized that if he would indeed assasinate Merlin, he would lose his son in every level. The situation had been stable - Merlin avoided Uther and Uther avoided him. The king's hate towards the only exception in his court was venomous and murderous, and Arthur could live with that. As long as Uther kept his promise.

But it also meant that the relationship between the father and the son, king and prince, was icy.

Arthur's hands cluthed to fists as he reached the Court Hall's door. The guards bowed their heads and moved away. Arthur breathed slowly in and out.

_Keep calm. Don't provoke him, so he won't provoke you._

Arthur sighed and pushed the doors open. The Court Hall was almost empty. Only Uther, few guards and one stranger were standing in the middle of it.

Arthur's eyes fixed on the newcomer. He was a tall, grim man. He reminded Arthur instantly about someone he couldn't name. The stranger's hair was black, but part of it had already turned grey. He had a dark-blue clothing and dark eyes.

Arthur didn't like the man. There was something dark and suspicious about him - like...Like...Like who? He resembled so much someone. Arthur's brows furrowed as he studied the man.

-Arthur." Uther said, with an emtpy tone. It was only a statement. Arthur turned his eyes to his father, and the king's eyes hardened. Arthur bit his lip. -You called me, _father_." the prince replied, with a hint of bitterness on the last word.

Uther stared him, for a fraction of second, before he turned towards the stranger. -Rewin, this is Arthur, Camelot's crown prince." he said, and the man turned to Arthur.

Arthur didn't miss the way Uther didn't call him 'a son.' Rewin smiled a crooked smile, and a long scar suddenly came visible from the right side of his face. It was almost faded, but the way he smiled, made it impossible not to notice it. But thanks to the royal etiquette he had been taught, Arthur ignored the scar in a second and just nodded his head.

-Arthur, this is Rewin. He is a specialist." Uther explained. The chilly atmosphere was thick in the air.

Rewin took a step closer. He was taller than Arthur. The dark eyes flickered into Arthur's. The prince ignored the urge to look away, as the stare was so intense and sharp that it disturbed him. -Nice to meet you, Rewin." Arthur said, trying to force a smile.

Rewin didn't even twitch. He tilted his head slightly. The tall, but skinny man had a bleak feeling lingering over him, and suddenly Arthur realized who he reminded._ Aredian._

_The witchfinder!_

Arthur almost choked on his breath as he now saw it clearly - this man definitely resembled Aredian. The witchfinder - the man who had almost burnt Gaius, and accused Merlin and Morgana for sorcery. Well, of course Aredian hadn't been mistaken - all of the three had or had had magic. Arthur hadn't ever found out how Aredian had known it.

Suddenly Arthur felt uncomfortable. He glanced Uther, who was staring Rewin with hidden sparkle in his eyes - something that Arthur recognized as enthusiasm. Cold, long shiver ran over the prince's back.

_This isn't good..._

Arthur took a long breath. -What kind of a specialist are you, Rewin?" he asked, trying to sound emotionless. Rewin smiled again, the scar filling the right side of his face.

Then Rewin started to talk - he had a very low and dark voice. -I am a specialist in a very rare area of science, my lord. Alchemy, if that's what it could be called." he said. Arthur inwardly flinched for the word 'alchemy.' The way the man said it, had too dark tone for his liking.

Arthur glanced at his father and a sudden coldness spread through him. Uther's eyes were clearly filled with twisted enthusiasm.

Then Rewin talked again, and Arthur turned his glance at him. Rewin smiled his grim smile. -I help the people in need, Sire. Like your father here. For a fair exchange of course, but it is also my duty to help to solve these kinds of problems."

Arthur tried to keep his breathing calm.

_Aredian. The witchfinger. Rewin. A specialist. Alchemy..._

The prince maintained his formal role, even if it was getting harder all the time. He lifted his chin and asked: -What kind of problems?"

He prayed his instincts were wrong.

Rewin eyed Arthur for a long time. Then the look in his eyes darkened and something close to amused disgust formed on his face. -The ones that cripple the kingdom and eat the monarch's power. I mean the people who take the law into their own hands. I help to destroy them."

Arthur was growing more and more restless, and fear started to settle in. He gritted his teeth. -Who are 'they'?" he asked, now throwing away the diplomatical politeness.

Rewin lifted an eyebrow. Arthur could tell this was a cruel, careless man by the way he lacked empathy. Everything in him reminded him of Aredian.

Then Uther stepped forward. -Rewin, it isn't necessary for you to explain this to Arthur. We are just informing him about this, that's all. We are not asking his approval." the king said.

Rewin glanced at Uther. -Of course, Sire, whatever you wish." he answered, and backed away from Arthur.

Arthur's heart was getting some speed now. He knew Rewin was bad news. The prince suddenly remembered the odd feeling Merlin had received earlier this morning. He cursed inwardly, as he knew Merlin was usually right with these things. Fear started to crawl somewhere to the back of his mind.

-Informing me about what?" Arthur spat, now clearly angry, staring his father.

Uther turned to Rewin. -You may leave now. I will meet you later and discuss about the implementation." The specialist bowed to both of the royals in the room and then started walking towards the door.

-What is this?" Arthur asked, frustration and faint panic in his voice.

The tension was so thick now that it could be almost cut with a knife.

Uther turned his glance on him, his eyes hard as a rock. -I will put an end to this, once and for all." the king hissed, his voice hollow.

Coldness took over Arthur's heart. -An end to what?" he asked, almost too afraid to ask.

Uther stared his son for a moment. -To magic."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again!**

I can't figure out anything thrilling to say. =D Hmm, here is chapter three. Proloque gets scarier, doesn't it?

I'm evil.

=D Oh well. Let's get into it.

Story: The First Day of Forever (Chapter three)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

Arthur's world froze for a second, before the rage got loose. -What?" he shouted.

Uther took a deep breath, like trying to keep himself calm. -I am putting to end to the magic in my kingdom."

Arthur was speechless, he just stared his father, incredulously.

_You can't be serious._

Uther lifted his chin. -Rewin is a specialist in this. The day after tomorrow, he will carry a plan into effect. All of the people who have magic and have broken the laws of Camelot, will be collected, restrained and burnt."

Arthur gasped. His thoughts became a panicked mess. Frozen chaos, stunned shock. -You can't...you can't do that!" Arthur shouted.

-Yes I can and I will. This is something I should have done in the very start. Rewin has, let's say, the 'equipment' to track reliably all of those who had magic, and they will be imprisoned."

Arthur stared his father, gasping air because he couldn't form words. -You...you can't! You can't just slay countless people without...any good reason! You'd murder them!" he shouted, anger almost spilling over.

Uther suddenly hit his fist into a table, rage in his eyes. -QUIET!" he shouted.

The king's outraged glance seemed to burn holes into the prince's soul.

Arthur shook his head, but before he had the chance to say anything, Uther lifted his gloved hand into the air, a sharp look on his face. -Too long, people have disrespected me. Too long, have the evil sorcerers and witches filled this kingdom, murdering others. And too long, I have let you to believe that ruling a kingdom is about the people's trust. It isn't. You are far better ruler if you are feared, not loved."

Arthur shook his head. _You can't just slaughter all of those people. They have done nothing wrong! _  
-You sick coward!" Arthur spat. Uther turned his face, outraged, at his son.

Arthur stepped one step closer. Rage was boiling now. -You are a murderer! You and me both know that the people who have magic are not guilty for anything! This is about you, your own cowardice. I will never doom an innocent person to death! This isn't some solution for a problem, this is a_ massacre_!"

-I am your king, and you will _obey_ my orders." Uther said, with a very low voice behind his teeth.

-Wasn't enough that you killed Gaius?" Arthur shouted, his whole body shaking for rage.

Uther's face changed for surprised, to hurt, then to angry. He lifted a pointing finger to Arthur. -You have no right to talk this way to me!" Uther crowled.

Arthur stared his father, shocked. Should he beg his father to stop this?

He was too angry to say anything coherent, to form any reasonable arguments.

-I don't even know you anymore." Arthur just said quietly, realizing it.

Suddenly some emotion, something close to regret, crossed the king's face. Uther looked away.

Arthur's heavy breathing was the only sound in the room.

When Uther talked again, his voice was slow and controlled. -You may send your pet into safety. Otherwise, everyone else will burn."

The promise flowed in the air like a feather.

Arthur stared at his own father, filled with fear, disappointment, rage and confusion. The silence was like a suffocating blanket, punching the air out of the prince's lungs.

He kept staring at his father, because he had nothing to say. What was there to say?

Arthur realized he was looking at a broken man, so blinded by his own rage that he couldn't tell the difference of right and wrong.

-Dismissed." Uther said, looking away from his son, some uncertainty and hurt pride in his voice.

Arthur breathed in and out. After a long moment, he turned around.

He walked away, cursing how helpless he was. And stunned by his father's cruelty, blackened heart.  
Stunned by the fact that he had _nothing_ to say. No arguments, no demands, no excuses. Sure, he could scream and yell and protest but Uther was still the _king_.

As Arthur walked out of the Court Hall, his rage had turned to fear.

Slowly, the corridors went by in a haze. The prince didn't know what to do. He felt like he had no power here, despite who he was.

Helplessness flowed into his chest like freezing water.

Arthur walked to his chamber's doors, but froze. He stared the door.

_Merlin._

How could he tell Merlin about this?

All the years seemed to run dry in seconds. All of the struggle, all of the pain and mistakes and...

But ignoring his still boiling rage, frustration and fear, Arthur forced himself to push the door open. His heart raced.

He just _couldn't_ let this happen.

He couldn't step aside and watch as dozens, maybe even hundreds of people, would burn. Most of them were definitely innocent. Most of them had done nothing wrong. It might be that many of them didn't even know they had magic.

_This is so wrong. Is there anyone who could stop this?_

Rewin had a ice cold heart, that was all Arthur did know. He couldn't be turned away from this.

Uther? Arthur saw how desperate the try would be.

He was running out of choices, of people who could make a difference.

The prince stepped inside his chambers, only to find Merlin standing in front of a window. Merlin turned around, and his face was pale.

Arthur knew Merlin had sensed something was wrong.

For a moment, they just stared each other. Arthur's desperate glance and Merlin's knowing blue eyes met, and after few heavy moments, Arthur looked down.  
-I...I have some bad news." he said.

Merlin sighed. -I feared that you might say that."

There was a short silence.

Arthur shook his head, agony and frustration forming a lump in his throat. Merlin was waiting for an answer.  
-My father...has hired a specialist called Rewin." he said, unable to say the horrible conclusion.

Merlin walked a bit closer. Arthur leaned against the wooden table with his both hands, staring the unlit candle on it.

-A specialist in what?" Merlin asked, hint of suspicious fear in his voice.

Arthur swallowed. -Alchemy."

Merlin tensed. He took a deep breath. -Alchemy..."

The word echoed poisonously on the room.

-...meaning magic?"

Arthur nodded. -As much as I concluded, yes."

Merlin looked down. Heavy silence hung in the air. Then Merlin started to talk: -So what will this Rewin..."

-My father will slaughter everyone who has magic." Arthur said.

_There. I said it._

-What?" Merlin asked, incredulous, drawing sharply air in.

Arthur looked up, fear shining from his eyes. -He will track down the people who have magic with Rewin's aid, capture them and burn them all."

Merlin's eyes widened. His glance started to dart in the floor's surface. -I..."Merlin started, but Arthur interrupted him.

-No. You will leave the city _immediately_."

Merlin looked up, surprised. -Excuse _me_?"

-You _will_ leave Camelot, Merlin."

-But..."

-My father even gave me a permission to do it. It's not like I wouldn't have done it anyway. But you will leave, the sooner the better."

Merlin shook his head firmly. -Arthur, _no._ I will not leave. I can't just escape as everyone else like me will burn."

Arthur bit his lip. -I'm not letting you stay."

-Well I'm not asking your permission." Merlin stared, crossing his arms.

Arthur banged his fist to the table, trying to control his worry and rage. -Me_rlin_! I have no idea what this Rewin is up to and what exactly is his 'tracking equipment' like. But if I know something, that man is dangerous and a professional. He will be able to track down everyone with magic. And I can assure you, by the way he looked, it won't be a pleasant way."

Merlin shook his head. -I won't even discuss about this. I'm not leaving." He said with defiance.

Arthur clenched his hands into fists and looked up to his friend. -Yes you _are_, Merlin. I'm only trying to save your life!"

Merlin's brows furrowed and he looked incredulous. -How can you say that? What about all the innocent people? Are you letting all of them suffer and be murdered? Your acts are hypocritical! If you truly believe that all of the people, who have magic, shouldn't be killed because of who they are, you won't let this happen!"

-There is NOTHING I can do!" Arthur shouted. _Don't you think I wouldn't do anything to save them? _

Merlin looked at the prince for a long while, breathing slowly in and out. Then he shook his head, sadly. -You are wrong. There is always something you can do."

Arthur looked away, the emotions swirling._ No there's not. _

Arthur lowered his voice. -My father only wanted to inform me about this, he didn't seek my approval. Only reason he did inform me, was because he doesn't want me test whether I will keep my vow about you and him or not."

His own words echoed in his memories:_ "You will never lay a finger on Merlin again. He will stay as my manservant and if you ever try to hurt him in anyway, I will kill you myself."_

Arthur swallowed the thick air, before he continued: -He told me about this _only_ because he gave me a permission to send you away. An sick and twisted acquiescence, but an acquiescence nevertheless."

Merlin looked at the prince, disappointment in his eyes. He shook his head, sorrow filling his glance. -I thought you had changed." he said quietly. Then he turned his head away, waiting for an answer. Arthur inhaled, the air ran thickly, as he stared into nothingness. Merlin sighed, and walked to the door.

The prince didn't move from his spot.

-I don't know about you, but I will do everything I can to stop this. Your father has crossed the line, Arthur. I will do that too, if nothing else works." Merlin said.

Arthur didn't turn around.

The faint bang of the door echoed in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!

Back again. I'm twisting the drama, again, aren't I? Oh joy.

=D

Reviews are support.

Story: The First Day of Forever

by:** Niphrehdil**

* * *

Merlin walked with sharp steps into the corridor, frustration and agony gripping him.

He just couldn't _believe_ what Arthur had just said.

_I can't leave Camelot when everyone else will be murdered! If it wasn't for Arthur, I would be burnt along them all._

Merlin shook his head as worry strangled his throat. There would be innocent men, women, even children! How could Uther be so blind? How can he be so cruel?

Merlin clutched his hands into fists. His nervous thoughts swirled. _What can I do? I can't go against Uther, that will be no use. And I surely can't save all those people..._

_What about this Rewin?_

Merlin had concluded that the man wasn't someone very good-hearted. He had to be extremely cold or extremely greedy to be able to do this. Merlin bit his lip.

_Seriously? Hunting people down like animals, torturing them and then burning them all?_

Merlin shook his head with anger. _This is so wrong. I have to stop it - if Arthur won't help, then I'll have to do it myself._

Merlin did know why Arthur was torn with this. Uther and him had a tricky relationship already. And yes, Merlin understood the prince's urge to send him away to safety, he would feel the same way the other way around, but...

He just _couldn't_ leave.

Merlin turned the last corner to his chambers, when he almost bumped into two people. Gasping in surprise, Merlin backed away and almost lost his balance. His thoughts were roughly interrupted.

He looked up, and his heart flinched. First person Merlin saw, was Uther. Uther's surprised expression turned into venomous and hateful, and he eyed Merlin like he would be an insect waiting to be smashed. Which, in some case, might just be true...

_Stop it._

Merlin lowered immediately his eyes from Uther's, bowed slightly and took the first step to walk away. But suddenly the other person grabbed his arm.

Merlin looked up in surprise, only to let his gaze slide very high, above his own head, to meet a cruel-looking face.

Cold shivers ran through Merlin, and the man's long, bony fingers felt like they would be burning suddenly on his arm. Merlin swallowed.

The grim man eyed Merlin like he would be an object. The man had deep wrinkles on his face, and he resembled someone Merlin couldn't name. Suddenly Merlin guessed who the man was.

_Rewin._

-Let him go." Uther said, his voice slurred and coming between clenched teeth. The three words were like an angry order, something Uther didn't wish to say but did, anyway.

Rewin smiled and a deep, thin scar formed into his right cheek. Merlin felt his heart taking pace.

That smile was much like Mordred's: something that did not express joy or happiness, only twisted pleasure.

-I can catch up, my lord. I would want to have a chat with this_ interesting _little thing here." Rewin said with his dark and low voice. Suddenly Merlin realized that the man resembled Aredian.

Slight horror started to take over. Uther was shaking now, filled with rage and hatred.

Maybe it was the reason why he wasn't able to say anything. The king glared Merlin, his hands cluthing to fists and shaking. Merlin was sure that the king wanted to crush his bones and everything else as pleasant as that, but Uther stood still.

After the moment the king had thrusted a sword into his chest three years ago, he had never laid a finger on Merlin again. Merlin didn't dare to look the king in the eyes.

But after a tensed silence, Uther suddenly turned around and walked away.

Just like that.

Small relief washed over Merlin, but then he remembered Rewin's presence, still gripping him from the arm. Merlin turned his glance back to the man, who was now tilting his head, examining Merlin.

-You are not a simple serving boy, are you?" Rewin asked, his voice monotone.

Somehow it just made him even more scarier.

Merlin drew air in. He didn't answer, just kept staring the man.

Rewin let out a chuckle. Merlin flinched for the sound. The specialist seemed to be amused.

-You are Merlin, I bet." he said.

Merlin's eyes widened.

-Oh yes, I have heard of you, my friend. The little sorcerer in Uther's court."

Merlin bit his lip. This wasn't heading into any good direction...Maybe he should try to scare the specialist?

-If you know what I am, then I think you should let go." Merlin said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Rewin smiled a bittersweet smile, like one that was pointed to a child. -I think not. After all, you are Gaius' apprentice." the specialist said, almost spitting Gaius' name out.

At least Merlin knew now that Rewin couldn't be talked away from this.

_Keep calm. He won't hurt you. _

-How did you know Gaius?" Merlin asked.

-I know a lot of things, Merlin." Rewin leant closer, gripping his arm harder. -I know _many_ things."

Merlin refused to be afraid of the man. -I have never heard of you." he stated, it being an insult.

Rewin lifted his brows. -Of course not. I am the best of the best of my kind, best specialist this land carries. Some of my students you might even know. I'm sure you have heard about some of them. Edwin, Aredian, Cornelius Sigan, Gaius, Alice The Summoner, Morgause, Nimueh, Mordred? "

Merlin's mouth cracked open. Rewin smiled a sly smile. -I thought so. Then again, you would know, wouldn't you, Merlin? Because you..." his grip tightened so that Merlin almost yelped for the pain, -...have killed all of my best students."

Merlin stared the man, now pure fear forming inside. Rewin looked him with hateful eyes. The grim man's grip was hard as steel, scaringly strong for an aged man. Merlin could feel Rewin's fingernails sinking into his skin. The bleak specialist tightened his grip. -Gaius turned away from my teachings, so did his little girl, Alice the Summoner. But they were no good to me, anyway. Two of my weakest students ever. They didn't approve the way I forced Alice to summon Sigan and Taliesin from the dead. Pity, really. Alice would have made a good sorceress, just like Morgause. But she followed Gaius like a puppy. I'm glad that she had the time to summon the sorcerers to us.  
But Taliesin was useless, old gloomy man who could barely remember his own name. But Sigan? That was a real sorcerer."

Merlin swallowed hard, trying not to choke on air. Fear was present in his every thought.

Rewin studied him with pitying eyes. -But when I see you now, Merlin Emrys, you don't live up to my expectations."

The specialist lowered his head so that Merlin had to bend his knees a bit. Merlin was scaringly aware of the fact that the man could easily snap his neck with a fast movement.

-Then again, your appearance has been the one thing that has protected you. " Rewin said, with puzzled expression. -People have underrestimated you. But Merlin, I can inform that this mistake was purely my students'. I will not make the same mistake."

Merlin tried to steady his breathing. Horror crawled into his awareness. This man was dangerous. He had_ taught_ the most wicked enemies Merlin had ever met. Mordred, Morgause - they had been nothing but mere students. _Students!_ And this was their master.

Master.

The word ringed badly in Merlin's frightened mind.

Rewin tilted his head. -Mordred was one of the best. His way of thinking was intelligent, his ways of moving the obstacles away admirable."

How on Earth could he go against this man?

-I should have punished him if he was still alive. Edwin had a fair share of punishment. Did you know that most of the scar on his face, wasn't originally from his childhood? Aredian, Morgause and Nimueh received also fair punishments occasionally from me. They never complained, and it was a good sign. Because pain teaches."

Merlin's hands shook. He dared to stole a glance to the corridor, wondering how could he get away.

But it wasn't left unnoticed by Rewin.

Rewin sighed. -Ahh, of course I know the way you have the prince wrapped around your finger. Very clever move, he's the future king after all, I'll give you that. I am aware that the naive prince will do anything to save his little magical friend. But then again, that is an advantage to me, not to you."

-You will not hurt Arthur!" Merlin hissed, anger flashing.

Rewin huffed. -Do I need to?" he asked, voice low.

Merlin bit his lip so hard that he could taste the blood on his tongue.

-Over my dead body, Rewin." Merlin spat.

Rewin smiled, amused. -Fine by me." His brows furrowed. -I have this feeling that maybe, just maybe, Uther hates magic a bit more he loves his son. They really haven't been the ideal, happy little family now, have they?"

Merlin struggled now to get away, but Rewin's grip held. Merlin tried to control his breathing and stay calm. -I think that Uther might just end what was left finished years ago: he'll run you through and ask Arthur's forgiveness. Arthur is too weak to hate his father, too weak to turn against him and we both know it. Arthur will not kill Uther, no matter what the king will do to you. I hope I'll be able to make Uther see that."

Merlin's eyes narrowed.

Rewin leant closer. -But Arthur cares so much about you. I'm sure he will do anything to save you."

Aghast lurked into Merlin, like ice spreading to his heart.

Merlin gasped, he was now between Rewin and the cold marble wall, the long man hoovering over him, his irony grip on his arm.

-Rewin!" a sudden, angry voice shouted. Merlin recognised the voice immediately to be Arthur's.

An evil, deep smile formed into Rewin's lips, and the scar appeared. -What I told you so?" he whispered mockingly.

-Rewin! Let. Go." Arthur growled further away from the corridor.

Merlin stared the specialist, realizing that this was a man who knew everything, who expected anything. Who didn't care about anything or anyone. Who had nothing to lose, no weak spot. Intelligent, cunning, emotionless. Rewin's satisfied smile lingered on his lips, as Arthur's angry demands echoed in the corridor.

-I will say this only once. Let _go_." Arthur said, his voice harsh.

Rewin did easen his grip now, and Merlin almost slumped against the wall. The specialist kept his eyes on him, even if he spoke to Arthur:

-Of course, Sire. We were just having an interesting chat here with Merlin."

-Get out." Arthur ordered.

Rewin smiled and the scar seemed to widen on his cheek. Then he lowered his voice, barely audible, and leaned very close to Merlin.

-Just for the record, Merlin: yes, you knew some of my students. But you don't know_ me_, because I have_ never_, ever, not even once, have left my target alive to tell about me."

And with those words, Rewin let go violently. Merlin felt few drops of blood seeping from the spots the specialist's nails had been. Rewin turned away and walked towards Arthur. The prince glared the specialist, but Rewin just bowed politely, but with a hint of mocking in it, to the prince before he turned to another corridor.

Merlin breathed heavily in and out. He stared into the opposite wall, his heart thundering in his chest.

Arthur walked quickly to his side.

-Are you alright?" he asked.

_No, I'm not._

Merlin nodded distantly. He swallowed, the air seemed to get stuck in his throat.

He didn't dare to look up to Arthur's eyes. Instead, he stared the floor.

Despair crawled into his skin.

This Rewin wasn't some amateur, some beginner. Not a weak man who hadn't got the idea what he was doing.

No, this was the puppet master himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!

**A note: **Several of you said in the reviews that Merlin was a bit out of character (as in being so scared.) I have only one thing you said: thank goodness! Your delicate and sharp character sense impresses me. I was hoping that all of you noticed it.

So to sum up: Yes, he was a bit out of character. Let's just say he was supposed to, but I won't spoil anything. Just play with me here.

Congratulations for being so sharp-eyed.

Well, let's get into the story again. Sorry for the lack of action, but soon it will start, I promise.  
The build-up is worth it, I think, this is the finale part after all. Please keep that in mind. ;)

Story: The first day of forever (Chapter five)

by:** Niphrehdil **

* * *

Silence filled the corridor.

Arthur sighed quietly. -I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said, still uncertain the way he apologized. He didn't do that quite often.

Merlin was interrupted from his thoughts, and he turned his glance to the prince. The shock was still present, the shivers of fear still gripping him.

Merlin closed his eyes briefly, catching his breath._ I shouldn't be this afraid of him_.

So Merlin forced his eyes open, took another breath and lifted his left hand over his right arm, where the small wounds bled from the spots the specialist's nails had been. Without a spell, his eyes flashed gold and he healed the tiny wounds in mere seconds.

After that, the fear lost its grip. It faded, shrank, and he finally calmed down.

Merlin found it suprising how afraid he had been. Because now when he thought about it, he shouldn't have.

-Merlin?" Arthur asked with a worried tone.

Merlin looked up to the prince, finally breaking out from his thoughts. It felt like a curtain would be ripped away from his mind, and for awhile Merlin wondered why was that. But then he just shook his head.

-Yes, I'm fine. Really. He got me frightened for a moment, but..." Merlin's brows furrowed. Actually, now when he started to think about it, he had been almost petrified.

-But what?" Arthur asked.

-No..." Merlin shook his head. -It's nothing." _I guess so, at least..._

But then Merlin forced the weird thoughts away and decided it had been just a strange coincidence. Or something like that...He didn't know. But there were more important things to focus on.

-We should think this through." Merlin said, and Arthur nodded.

Then Merlin remembered Arthur's apologozy. -I'm sorry too, I got a bit worked up earlier."

Arthur let out a weak smile, but then it faded. -You had a good reason." he said quietly.

Merlin sighed and the desperate situation crawled back to his thoughts. -Come on, let's get out of the corridor." Merlin said and turned to the direction of his chambers.

Arthur followed silently. When they got into Gaius' old chambers, Merlin had fully recovered from the odd shock Rewin had given him, and now he was thinking clearly.

For a moment, none of them said anything. The atmosphere was once again laced with unspoken worry about the situation.

-We need to do something." Merlin stated, hoping Arthur to agree with him.

The prince looked up, worry in his eyes, sighing. -I know."

Merlin swallowed. -Arthur, that man is...he's much more powerful than I imagined."

Arthur nodded with frustration. -I think I said that to you earlier." he answered.  
Merlin huffed. He knew Arthur's bad mood wasn't really pointed to him, so he ignored it.

Merlin looked around the room, as if the answer could be found there. -I'm not going to let him hurt anyone." Merlin stated.

Arthur looked up, several emotions crossing his face. -Merlin..."

Merlin swallowed. -I know it's hard for you to let me stay, but...Rewin won't stop until he has completed his plan."

Arthur seemed troubled, and asked with a thick voice: -Does...does he have magic?"

Merlin sighed. -I'm not sure."

Arthur shrugged, and tilted his head. -Well, shouldn't you be able to sense it or something?"

-No, it doesn't work that way. But, I do believe he has magic. According to the fact that he has trained Mordred and Morgause."

Arthur's eyes widened. -What?"

_Oh, damnit. I probably shouldn't have mentioned that._

Merlin knew the confusion shone from his face. Arthur lifted an eyebrow.

Unwantingly, Merlin swallowed and said: -Umm, yeah. He said he had trained countless sorcerers, like Morgause, Mordred and Edwin."

Arthur looked at him, with a hint of shock in his eyes. He shook his head and took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly, like trying to keep himself calm. -Merlin, I'm _asking_ you to leave Camelot."

It stung Merlin's heart to refuse. -I'm sorry, Arthur, but you know I can't do that. That's exactly what Rewin wants."

Arthur looked at him, worry in his eyes. -You have magic and he knows it. He only wants you to be burnt along with the others." the prince said, voice slightly cracking.

Merlin felt empathy filling him. He knew this wasn't easy for Arthur. Merlin was just about answer, when Arthur lifted his hand in the air, much like Uther often did.

-Wait, let me finish." He had a short pause. Then he looked Merlin into the eyes. -I really want you to leave Camelot, but I won't force you. Rewin is dangerous and he apparently holds a grudge against you. He wants you out of his way, Merlin. According to the fact that he has trained...Morded, for God's sakes...he wants revenge. And I'm sure he won't feel any remorse for using violence, either. "

Merlin looked away. It was hard to see the old agony reappearing to the prince's eyes, the one Merlin hated to see, because it made him feel physically bad for Arthur. He knew what that agony was from, and those events were still present in the air, every day.

The events with the poison and Morded still haunted sometimes.

Arthur continued, his voice being faintly unsteady: -But I knew from the very start that you wouldn't leave and let those people die. I don't want it to happen anymore than you do. I will do everything I can to stop it."

Merlin looked up with enthusiasm.

Arthur's eyes locked with his. -But Merlin," the prince said with heavey tone, -I won't do it at the cost of your life."

Merlin sighed. -Nothing's going to happen. We'll find a way to stop this all."

There was a small silence. _If we even do find a way..._

Merlin couldn't help it but he did doubt his own words.

Arthur looked torn. -Is there any chance that you'll leave?"

Merlin shook his head. _-_No, I'm sorry." _But you know me. I wouldn't have left in any case._

Arthur just nodded with some defeat on his face. The empathy that Merlin felt grew even stronger. Arthur was really trying. Trying to think clearly, to control the situation, no matter how torn he was with this.

Merlin knew Arthur wanted to stop this masquerade. But he knew that Arthur wanted him to be safe, too. That was the reason he highly appreciated the prince's efforts to discuss about the situation and keeping himself calm.

But now Merlin forced all of other thoughts to the background and started to think systematically.

-Arthur, you said Rewin has some 'equipment' to track the ones with magic, right? I could use Gaius'..." he swallowed and Arthur flinched for the name, -Gaius' books and try to find something. I wonder if Rewin has some actual magical things, like amulets or something, or is it a spell that can track people?"

Arthur seemed confused. -But that doesn't make any sense. What use is there to track the people down? Won't they escape as soon as they notice what is happening?"

Merlin shrugged. -Might be. Didn't Rewin say that he wants each and every one with magic get caught?"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin's brows furrowed. -I can't think of anything reasonable." He bit his lip and cursed he was way behind the specialist's twisted mind's plans.

-Can't you ask Rewin what's the equipment? Well, he won't probably tell you, but...What about your father?" Merlin asked.

Arthur's expression darkened. -He won't tell me anything. He said he only wanted to inform me. Good thing he even did that." he mumbled.

Merlin sighed in frustration. -We should try to convince your father to stop this. Or then, we should figure out what Rewin's plan is."

Arthur crossed his arms. -Arthur? Would it be..." Merlin searched the words, -...impossible to consider the idea, that maybe your father..." Arthur's eyes narrowed. Merlin swallowed. -...maybe, you could try to talk to him?"

Arthur bit his lip for a moment, and anger flashed in his glance.

_I'm so sorry I need to ask this from you._

-He might be our best chance, Arthur." Merlin said carefully.

Arthur seemed to struggle quite a battle with his emotions. Then he took a deep breath before he said: -I might...try. But I won't promise anything." the prince said, clearly leaving out all of the bitter thoughts that were swirling inside his head.

-Thank you." Merlin said. Then determination filled him. -But we still need to find out what Rewin's plan is." he said.

Arthur looked up, confused. -How? He won't tell us anything. And the only one he talks to about this, is my father. And if we don't want to eavesdrop, I can't think of anything else." the prince said with a frustrated expression.

-No, we should try something else. Get into the core of plans. Maybe we could try to find this 'equipment' he has and destroy it?" Merlin said.

Arthur looked up. -Sounds like a plan."

Merlin nodded. -So if you try to talk to your father and I'll pay a visit to his chambers?"

-Just don't get caught." Arthur said warningly.

-Do I ever?" Merlin mumbled, and headed to the door.

Somehow his previous bad feeling was getting stronger again, as they walked in the corridor. The prince turned from the corner towards the Court Hall, saying nothing.

Merlin continued his way, but worry started to rise again. He looked outside from a window, and saw that the daylight was already fading. Strangeling feeling made a lump in his throat, as he imagined the smoke and the flames to the courtyard.

Rewin _had_ to be stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!

I'm almost "late" with this chapter (call me a freak, yes, it's been two days since I updated.) But even if I'm currently a bit sick, I decided to force myself to write this.

This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, but I think that you find this one interesting enough to keep on reading.

I'm being so formal today, aren't I? =D Blame it (and the grammar/spelling errors) on my current light-headedness. If that's even a word.

=D

I'm babbling, so let's get into it now.

Reviews are love and support.

Story: The first day of forever (Chapter six)

by: **Niphrehdil**

**

* * *

**Time was running out. Arthur was painfully aware of that.

Two days, and the people would be burnt. Arthur felt disgust to think about it all. Especially Rewin.

How can someone be so cold? If he, in fact, had magic, how had he turned against on his own? How could he murder people just to get paid well?

Arthur still felt the boiling anger for Rewin. He hadn't liked the way Rewin had threatened Merlin, how scared Merlin had looked. Had he, Arthur Pendragon, some power over that man? It seemed fake. Temporary.  
Like Rewin would respect his status only when it happened to please him. Or keep the situation stable, controlled, so that he could break the illusion when it served him the best.

Rewin was so much like Aredian - cocky, proud, degrading. Emotionless. Yet the prince feared that Rewin was also very sharp-eyed; he could read people. The way relationships worked, the way emotions were hidden in their layers - the specialist seemed to see every detail.

To be honest, Arthur wasn't afraid of Rewin - he was afraid _for_ Merlin.

How couldn't that stubborn idiot leave Camelot? Why did he had to be so damn rigteous and good and kind? He was in grave danger! Sometimes the prince thought Merlin had to be suicidal to...

Arthur flinced. He refused to go down that road again. Because _that_ had been years ago. It shouldn't bother him this much anymore.

_It's in the past. Now drop it. _

With a sigh, the prince continued his way to the Court Hall, but he couldn't shake the worry off.

Merlin was like a magnet when it came to danger. Or, maybe it was because Merlin was so keen on saving people, not realizing that his own life might matter, too.

It was a scary fact, but Merlin was ready to lay his life down on someone else's behalf, if he just thought it was worth it.

Arthur considered briefly to knock Merlin out and smuggle him out of the city, and deal with the massacre himself. _Sure. He would probably invent some crazy magical way to get himself here, anyway. And then he'd be mad at you for the rest of the year._

Arthur wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry for the bizarre thought.

He arrived at the Court Hall's doors, and the guards pulled them open for him. Arthur took a deep breath.

He_ hated_ this. He hated the trouble and the uneasy feeling, hated the tension and the glares between him and his father.

Arthur just wanted it to be_ alright_. Why couldn't Uther just accept that he wasn't changing his mind about Merlin? If his father still waited Merlin to take over Camelot, he had been extremely patient.

Hadn't Merlin proved that he meant no harm? That he was Arthur's closest friend, an ally, an advisor? But first and foremost, friend. It was a strange word the prince hadn't really gotten used to, because as Uther had said, royals had no friends.  
Merlin, on the othe hand, knew he wasn't comfortable with too many emotions, even if he had gotten better at it through the years. Merlin didn't expect him to say cheesy things aloud; they had gone too much through together.

When you have reached the point where you would be ready to die for the other, you just don't say it aloud.

Merlin knew. They both knew.

But then Arthur realized his thoughts were running million different directions, so he needed to_ focus._

-Arthur." Uther stated, lifting his glance up from some papers he was holding.

His voice was monotone, all formal and emotionless. Arthur felt the cold flash in his heart, and it ached.

-I came to discuss about Rewin's plans." Arthur said, using his formal tone aswell.

Uther's blank expression flashed into irritation. He turned at his papers again. -There is nothing to discuss about."

-What is Rewin going to do?" Arthur asked, demandingly.

-Like I said," Uther said, lifting one paper into the air and examining it, -...he will make it possible to track everyone with magic down. Guards and knights will handle the rest of it."

Arthur couldn't help it: his quick temper slipped. -My knights won't take any part in this!" he hissed. _How could they? Merlin is their friend, too._

Uther raised his glance. There was a slight pause. -Fine. I'll use the guards then." he answered, like they would be talking about the weather.

Arthur inhaled deeply, trying to remain his self-control. This wasn't going to work. Whatever he might say, protest or make an argument about, his father wouldn't bend.

But he had promised to do everything he could to stop this. Arthur swallowed hard, swallowing his pride along. -Father..." he whispered.

A word he had avoided so many years. A word that now was laced with desperation, with hurt affection. Uther's hands stopped in the air and his face turned into a mask. He kept staring at the same spot in his papers, but didn't look up.

The soulful word still echoed in the air. Arthur bit his lip to control his emotions. -Father, please." he said quietly. Without any more words.

In a short moment, hurt and torment filled the king's face, and the paper got creased between his fingers.

Arthur took a mute breath, careful not to break the fragile moment. -I'm asking you to stop." he said quietly. Uther's face was torn with different emotions.

The prince stood there quietly, knowing this was probably his only chance.

He prayed, hoped. He hoped from the bottom of his heart, that after all these years, the king could let go of this insane rat race.

Arthur wondered was there anything more to say? He wouldn't mention Merlin. Or Morgana. Or Morgause. Or his mother.

He wouldn't mention anyone. Because Arthur knew what Uther thought. He thought that Ygraine was ripped away from him because of magic, Morgana corrupted by it and taken by the night...and him?

From Uther's point of view, Merlin was the one who had taken Arthur away from him, torn the gap between father and son. Arthur didn't think that way. He was glad that Merlin had entered his life, that Merlin had adressed him on that sunny day on the market place long ago.

Arthur loved his father. But he couldn't accept his actions, there was a limit. Uther knew Arthur had stepped in between him and Merlin. And Arthur knew that the king hadn't harmed Merlin ever since, not in any way. So he trusted that somewhere, Uther still cared about him and wanted to make it all better.

Uther _hadn't_ harmed Merlin. Didn't that prove a point? There should be some hope.

-Arthur..." Uther said, and after all these years of being emotionless, Uther's voice was shaking.

Arthur held his breath. _Please. You know it's wrong. Deep down, you know you can't do this._

Uther's face was filled with fragile uncertainty, a slight doubt.

The king turned his eyes on Arthur, and this time, he actually looked. Looked at his son, as a father. Not as a king.

Arthur couldn't give a name to the emotion he was feeling. He just missed _this_. That glance, that familiar warmth. He _missed_ his father.

Uther opened his mouth, and his lips were slightly shaking.

-Arthur, I..."

-Well, well, well, my lords." a voice echoed from the side of hall.

Arthur turned his glance and saw Rewin walking from a secret door to the center.  
_How the hell did the specialist know about that door?_  
None of the people in the court knew about it. The only ones who knew or had known about that door were Uther, himself, Morgana, Gaius and Merlin.

Arthur glared the specialist. Uther turned his head away, and his face hardened, to almost shame. Rewin walked next to the king, and landed his hand on the king.

Uther straightened. The specialist tilted his head. -Our sweet little prince hasn't changed your mind, has he, my lord?"

Uther looked back to the papers, like Arthur wouldn't even be there anymore. -Of course not, Rewin." he said with a formal tone.

Arthur looked down, trying to control the ache. It seemed like the previous moment had been an illusion, a short moment of hope. But now it was all gone, washed out from the room.

Arthur hated the specialist from the bottom of his heart. This man had trained all of the most evil sorcerers he had ever met. He had threatened Merlin. He was a greedy, cruel psychopath who shouldn't even be here.

-I imagined that you wouldn't endanger your friend's life, sire." Rewin said to Arthur, with fake worry.

Rewin squeezed Uther's arm lightly before he stepped forward towards Arthur.

The prince crossed his arms. He _didn't_ fear the specialist.

-I highly recommend that you will make him leave the city. I can assure you, my lord, that my plan with the King here is not pleasant for the targets."

-Rewin." Uther hissed warningly. Arthur glanced at his father, but couldn't get any contact to him anymore.

Rewin just smiled mockingly. -He is the priviledged, so I wouldn't refuse your father's _generous_ offer."

Arthur's anger flashed, and he felt like he could rip the specialist's head off with his bare hands. But before he could say anything, Uther barked: -Enough!"

Rewin bowed to the king immediately, like a dog that had been kicked. Arthur saw through the act. The prince shook his head. -Father..."

-Out! Both of you." Uther said, fire in his eyes. His and Arthur's eyes met, and for a moment, Arthur pleaded for some sign of the previous moment, but there was nothing. The mask was on, the blank expression present.

He had lost the battle. His chance had come and passed.

Arthur turned his head away and walked towards the doors, Rewin following. Arthur felt like he could explode any minute.

* * *

The chambers given to Rewin were quite large, and full of books and weird-looking machines and objects. Merlin tried to search through it all as quickly as he could.  
Dozens of maps were sprawled on the tables. But no signs of amulets or anything indicating Rewin actually had magic. No spell books. No potions. Everything seemed suspiciously clean and professional, like Rewin was just a mere scientist.

Merlin was surprised that Uther didn't mind Rewin being an alchemist. Surely the king knew how close alchemy was to magic?

It probably was a fake definition for magic, anyway.

For Merlin's surprise, he didn't found anything suspicious. Was it possible that Rewin didn't have magic?  
If it was, then he shouldn't be a problem. Was the specialist's confidence a facade?

Merlin sighed. He muttered a quick spell to indicate any magical items in the room for the fourth time, but nothing even twitched.

Gaius had taught him how to track spells or amulets in the room, so he could sense them. But he got nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.

Merlin looked around the room with frustration. Times like these, he truly hoped that he could summon Kilgarrah. The dragon probably knew something useful. Would know. Knew.  
If the dragon was still alive, that is.

Merlin bit his lip. What could he do? He didn't have Gaius to instruct him. The old physician would have known something about Rewin. Definitely.

A realization suddenly struck him.

Of course Gaius would have known things about Rewin.

Aredian had known Gaius._ Of course._ They had both been Rewin's students. And after all those years, Aredian had come to Camelot. He had known Gaius had magic. And Aredian had known why Gaius hadn't used it - because of Uther, because what Rewin had wanted him to do with it.

Merlin could remember Gaius's and Aredian's meeting in the market place, long ago:

_-A physician, now I hear? You always did have a thirst for knowledge." Aredian had said._

_-Scientific knowledge," Gaius had answered._

_-Of course..." Aredian had said, his piercing eyes staring underneath his black hat._

Now it all made sense. And back then, Merlin had thought Aredian was one of the worst sorcerers there were. If he had only known...

_Stop. Go find Arthur. _

Merlin had no other choice but to leave the room with empty hands.

* * *

When the guards pulled the doors shut after them, Arthur's emotions spilled over. He grabbed the specialist from the collar and shoved him against a wall.

Rewin let out a gasp, as his head connected with the cold wall. Arthur stared the man into the eyes. Rewin stared down, as he was taller than Arthur.

-What is the plan?" Arthur shouted.

The specialist smiled. Arthur thrusted the man again against the wall. -This isn't very respective, my lord, to hit an old man to a wall." the specialist said, not letting out a single sign of pain.

Arthur gritted his teeth. -You don't have any rights, Rewin. You treat people like trash, ready to kill, God knows how many, just for a payment."

Rewin lifted an eyebrow. -So? You kill people for far less than that." the specialist said, calmly.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. -You have magic! How can you kill people who have it too?"

Rewin huffed. -Who said I was magic, Sire? I have understood that it's a quite unpopular word here in Camelot."

Arthur stared the man in surprise.  
-Oh, was it Merlin? How amusing." Rewin said.

Before the prince had time to say anything, Rewin suddenly dropped the innocent-old-man act and his eyes deepened. -Tell me, Arthur. Why didn't you save little Merlin before his execution day?"

The words felt like a dagger sinking into the prince's heart. Arthur was too shocked, too stunned to answer.

Rewin tilted his head. -I bet you still have some doubts of magic. Merlin is an exception of course, but maybe he is, in fact, an exception in the bigger picture? Magis is power. Power corrupts. Magic is corrupting." Rewin grabbed Arthur's left wrist, squeezed it hard, almost shockingly tightly, and yanked it to a painful ankle.

If it had been someone else's wrist, it wouldn't have hurt. But this was Arthur's broken hand, the one which had never properly healed. Arthur gasped in pain. -I wonder what was your plan, Arthur. You of course thought that after your father kicks the bucket, you'd become king and magic would be returned to this dying kingdom. Merlin would become your right hand, maybe even the Court Sorcerer, who knows?"

Arthur bit his lip for the pain and the malicious words. He _wouldn't_ give in to this man.

-You don't know anything." Arthur hissed.

Rewin looked at him, mockingly. -Oh please. I know everything. Your father is a broken man, Arthur, but you might be even more broken than him. Your sorrow over Merlin's fake death was truly touching. The way you defended him was even more touching. But with Mordred? Uh. That was heartwarming."

Arthur flinched for Mordred's name. _How can you know? No one else was there!_

_No, stop. Stop it.  
_

The prince stared the specialist with anger. Rewin just smiled a pitying smile. -You are so lost with your own personality. Your father wants you to be a whole another person, you don't want to be that person, yet you hate who you were before. And your precious Merlin just likes you the way you are. Or maybe that maid that you are so in love with."

Arthur tightened his grip on specialist. -Don't you dare to threat them!" he shouted.

-Aww, how cute. Camelot's crown prince, a proud Pendragon, all weak by the knees in front of two simple servants. It is rather sad, really." Rewin sighed dramatically.

Arthur was shaking now, rage taking a whole new other level. -Tell me, Arthur, why didn't Merlin tell you about his magic before? Why did it all had to end so violently, as in Merlin poisoning himself?"

Arthur shook his head. _I'm not falling for that. You can't break me._

But somehow, for his own shock, the prince just heard how the answer dropped away from his lips: -He didn't trust me enough."

Rewin nodded. -Exactly, Sire. What good has Merlin actually done for you? Kept you alive, of course, but other than that? From what I hear, he has broken the lovely bond between you and your father. He has no trouble lying to you, keeping things from you. Like with Mordred? He said terrible,_ terrible_ things indeed to you. He knows you the best and he used it against you. And he has caused many deaths. He is responsible for so many tragedies."

Arthur watched the man in confusion. -That's not true." he said, but strange uncertainty had taken over him.

-Yes, he has." Rewin assured, and Arthur's grip easened a bit. Rewin's dark eyes pierced into Arthur's. -You, instead, had done nothing wrong. You have been a good prince to the people. You have tried your best. Merlin is the only problem in your life. Without him, your father would still love you. You wouldn't have lost so many knights and friends. You wouldn't have experienced so harsh pain. That is all he has caused you. Pain, pain, pain.  
First, he didn't tell you about his magic. Then, he made you believe he had committed _suicide_.  
He broke your soul.  
The sorrow hasn't still left you, because something inside you died, Arthur Pendragon. And when you finally mended yourself, when all of the years had healed you, then he suddenly lies you again. Hurts you, brakes you again. Smashes to pieces.

And you go on and pretend that everything you need is him to be alive and by your side, but it eats you, eats you still so painfully, doesn't it?"

Arthur stared the man numbly, his mind in a haze. -Yes it does." he said with an empty voice.

Rewin leant closer. -You can never know when he is going to lie to you again, Arthur. He has shown that he can torture your mind and soul, easily and without a doubt. You are the second option, Arthur. Just like you are the second option to your father. And this maid? She has someone else over you, hasn't she? Someone else better than you. You _are_ the second option, Arthur."

Arthur stared Rewin in shock, air getting stuck in his throat. The power had left his hands, he hadn't even noticed he had let go of the specialist.

-Always have been, and always will." Rewin said with a pitying voice.

Rewin patted the prince on the shoulder. -But I appreciate your strength, if you can live with that, Sire." he said with a cheery tone, bowed and left.

Arthur stood there like a statue, mind hazel and frozen. Staring into a wall. _A second option._

-Arthur?" the familiar voice called.

_A second option._

-Arthur? " Merlin called from behind him.

Before Merlin had enough time to say anything more, the rage turned into red in the prince's mind. Anger boiling, Arthur turned around like a thunder, took a grip from Merlin, and threw him against a wall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

My inspiration is ailing. I know I'll get my enthusiasm back when the story will go further and start to reach the point where the proloque steps in and all hell breaks loose.

Ah, spoiler, that was? Oh no, I hope not? =D (Sorry for teasing you.)  
But yeah, sorry for dragging out the update, I intended to make this chapter a bit longer but I decided not to. Instead, the next one will have so much things that just need to be in one complete chapter.  
Reviews are the nudge that keeps me going.

Well, let's get into the story. Arthur just threw Merlin into a wall. WHAT? Let's see what happens.

Story: The first day of forever (Chapter seven)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

Merlin collided with the wall, his head hitting painfully the marble with an awful thud. The hit was so surprising, so powerful, that it knocked the air out his lungs and his eyesight blackened.

For a moment, Merlin just tried to draw air in, and his eyes fixed again. For his shock, Arthur was in front of him, his face twisted into an angry expression. There was so much raw _hate_ in it.

_Arthur? What the hell_ Arthur _was doing?_

-...t...thur.." Merlin gasped, trying to gulp air in.

But the prince just tightened his grip and shoved him once again against the wall. Merlin had no time to react, before his head collided with the wall again. An awful cracking sound pierced the air. His eyesight ailed and blurred.

-...thur, it's m-me. Merlin." he said, his voice hoarse. Merlin clinged onto conciousness desperately.

Arthur's anger radiated everywhere. Merlin's chaotic mind tried to find any reasonable explanation _why on Earth _was Arthur doing this?

-I know it's you, Merlin. I do know it very well." Arthur hissed, unfamiliarly angry. Then he tightened his grip, and smashed Merlin like a puppet to the floor.

Black spots danced in Merlin's eyes, and he gasped for air once again. _Oh God..._

Arthur knelt down before him, his grip was strong and painful. Merlin knew that he was no match for the prince in physical challenge. He might use magic, but...this was _Arthur._

Merlin almost sank into the blackness, but forced himself to foccus._  
_

Arthur's ice cold eyes stared him, his hands shaking like he would want to crush him. Merlin swallowed, his eyesight coming and going. -A-arthur, it's me. Mer-rlin."

Merlin couldn't focus his eyes anymore, as he barely clinged onto conciousness.

Finally, something flashed in the prince's eyes. Hesitation. But then it disappeared again.

The prince's grip tightened around his shoulder and Merlin yelped. Suddenly he noticed Arthur's left hand, actually left wrist. It was bleeding...

_You would never do this! Something's wrong with you. Someone caused this..._

It didn't take much time to draw the conclusion. _Rewin._

-Arthur, this is Rewin's d-doing. You are not like t-this." Merlin said, voice unsteady as his conciousness could fade out any second now.

The prince stared him, and for a long moment, he just locked eyes with Merlin. Then slowly, slowly the odd angry shade started to fade from the prince's eyes. Arthur took deep breaths, his eyes darting now uncontrollably, like he would be trying hard to remember something.

-It's m-me, Arthur." Merlin whispered, assuringly. It was then when Arthur closed his eyes tightly, and then snapped them open.

It was like the real Arthur had just woke up in a second. He looked at Merlin, himself, and shock filled his face. -Oh my God, Merlin! " he said so fast that the words slurred together.

He let immediately go of Merlin and fell down to sit. For a moment, Merlin just let the relief fill him, that Arthur was back to himself. He closed his eyes briefly.

-Oh God." Arthur muttered and pulled him up. Slowly, he let Merlin lean against the wall.

Merlin breathed in and out, blinking hard as his eyesight blurred. They were both sprawled at the ground now, Arthur holding Merlin up.

-Oh God, Merlin, I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me..." Arthur said, voice full of haste and worry. Merlin tried to focus._ Keep awake. _

-I was just so...angry..." Arthur said, sounding stunned.

Merlin's eyesight got better now, and he could see the prince now more clearly. The guilt in Arthur's face was very real. So was the worry.

The prince shook his head with self-loath, studying his friend. -Are you hurt?" he asked, voice unsteady.

Merlin didn't know. -N-not sure. Probably just h-hit my head." he answered.

Arthur nodded. -Let me see." he said, and then his hand froze into the air, like he had just remembered what had happened, and would wait for Merlin's permission to touch. The prince looked at Merlin with mixed emotions. Merlin just nodded, as he was trying hard not to pass out.

Arthur landed his hand on the back of Merlin's head, and the warm, sticky hair spoke for itself. Arthur swallowed painfully. -Y-your head is bleeding. Ortheus will take a look at that. It's not deep, but..."

-No wait." Merlin said. -Just give...me a second." he said, words slurring together. He stared the floor for a minute, trying to gather his awareness. Slowly, it got better. Then Merlin muttered: -_Gehǽlednes_." His eyes turned to gold and the wound at the back of his head shrank and healed itself partly.

Sounds, echoes and eyesight sharpened immediately. Like he would have been underwater and was now reaching the surface. Merlin blinked and looked up, seeing pale Arthur staring at him. The prince's face was full of shock and guilt.

-Is...it healed?" Arthur asked with hoarse voice.

Merlin nodded. -Mostly, yes. I'm not that good at healing, so it'll probably take few days to heal completely." he said quietly. It was relieving how his awareness flooded back to him, and now he felt quite fine. Well, besides a throbbing headache that was forming.

Arthur was at loss. Merlin had rarely seen the prince this way. -Merlin, I...don't know what happened..." the prince said. This kind of confusion and complete shock was so uncharacteristic for the prince.

-Did...Rewin do this?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked up, and his brows furrowed. -I...don't..."

Merlin studied the prince, and by chance he noticed again that Arthur's wrist was covered in small tracks of blood. -You're bleeding." Merlin said.

Arthur seemed surprised and clearly wasn't aware of this. Merlin grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulled it closer to examine it. It had small scratches, and few deeper spots. Confusion filled Merlin. -Where did you get this from?" he asked.

-I don't know." Arthur said, and irritation started to fill his voice. -I don't know anything, Merlin." His tone got harder, and Merlin had to look up. Arthur's face was gathering that odd look again, that odd shade filling his eyes.

The prince looked away, hasty anger on his face. Merlin looked at him, confused.

-Arthur? Are you alright?" Merlin asked carefully. _This not like you at all._..

The prince turned his head sharply, and his eyes were different. Harsh, cold. It was a look Arthur had given only to the people he loathed. Now, those piercing blue eyes were staring at him angrily. Merlin was even more at loss.

-Of course I'm fine, _Merlin_. Why wouldn't I be?" the prince said, tone heavy. Then Arthur started to pull his hand away from Merlin, but Merlin didn't let go. Arthur's hand stopped in the half-way, and his eyes locked with Merlin's.

-So what, now you are going to start use magic on me?" Arthur asked, his voice despising.

That was when Merlin knew. _Something is seriously wrong with you. _-Arthur, Rewin did something to you. You are not like this."

-How would you know?" Arthur asked with a low voice, fire in his eyes.

Suddenly, a memory flashed in front of Merlin's eyes. His first meeting with Rewin, how the specialist had grabbed his arm. How his nails had sank into it; how scared he had felt.

_Arthur doesn't know where this wounds is from, and he's not himself..._

Merlin looked at the wound, then to Arthur. But Arthur had no intention to stay, so he pulled his arm further, clearly trying to stand up. Merlin squeezed his own hands around it, not letting him go. Arthur's eyes flashed fiercely, and just before Arthur's other hand rose into the air threateningly, Merlin shouted:

-_Lácnian lícsár!" _The wound on Arthur's arm healed in mere seconds, and Arthur fell right back to the floor. Merlin took a deep breath.

For a moment, both of them just sat in silence, breathing air in heavily.

Merlin let his head lean against the smoothing wall. He felt already better.

But there was a tensed silence.

Merlin just waited before Arthur looked up: that was the real Arthur he had been missing. The real one, without the odd shade in his eyes. Merlin sighed in relief, let go of Arthur's arm and sank against the wall. The prince was silent for a long time.

-I'm...I don't know what just happened." he said, barely audible, head down.

Merlin swallowed. -Apparently, Rewin messed with your head in some way. I don't know how he did it, but he most definitely used the wound to aid it." he said, carefully.

Arthur looked up, looking confused. -I'm...sorry." he mumbled.

Merlin nodded, and let out a faint smile. -It's alright. It wasn't your fault." _You would never hurt me on purpose._

Arthur's face darkened. -Yes it was my fault, Merlin, I let him mess around with my head."

Merlin sighed. -No, I doubt that. He has the power to do it, you don't. You can't blame yourself for it."

Arthur swallowed. -I just threw_ you _against a wall, Merlin." he said with a serious tone.

Merlin just sighed. -Stop. I know you didn't mean to do that. I know you, Arthur. And this, _this_, isn't you."

The prince looked at his friend, hurt in his face. -I could've killed you." he whispered.

Merlin rolled his eyes. -No, you couldn't have. Remember that I'm not that hopeless fighter after all, Arthur." he said, trying to sound more cheery.

The prince seemed to remember it. -Well, why didn't you use magic against me?" Arthur asked, brows furrowing.

Merlin bit his lip. -Because...because I didn't need to. You snapped out of it for a moment, remember? You wouldn't truly hurt anyone, because you broke the spell or whatever it was, the moment you realized I was actually hurt."

The prince looked away, clearly disturbed. It was an unspoken rule that Merlin didn't use magic on Arthur. It wasn't about the lack of trust, it was just something that they had gotten used to. So this situation felt odd.

Arthur kept quiet for a moment. -If you need to use magic, then use it. Even on me."

-Arthur..."

-I mean it." Arthur said with a serious tone. He turned his glance back to Merlin. -This was a close-call. If something like this happens ever again, then I'm giving you the permission to fight back with magic. Do you understand?"

Merlin was about to refuse, but seeing the look on Arthur's face, he just nodded.

After a pause, Arthur clearly started to gather himself. -Ortheus should take a look at that wound of yours." he said, pulling Merlin up from the ground. For a second, Merlin swayed on his feet, but then the world settled in his eyes. Arthur looked at him with guilty eyes.

Normally, Merlin would have refused to meet the physician, but he got the feeling that Arthur needed to be sure that he was alright. -Fine." he said, and took a step towards Ortheus' chambers, and Arthur followed close behind.

After they had walked for a moment, Merlin sighed. -I found no sign that Rewin has magic, by the way."

Arthur followed him quietly, saying nothing. Merlin waited him to answer, but the prince didn't say a word.

_Stop it already, Arthur. It's fine. No damage done._

-But he can mess with people's heads. Isn't that the same thing?" Arthur asked.

Merlin glanced at the prince. -Not necessarily." He didn't know why, but he felt a bit offended by the comment. Apparently Arthur noticed it, too.

-Sorry. I didn't mean it that way." he said, sighing.

-I know." Merlin mumbled.

A slight pause.

-Merlin?"

-What?"

-What if we just...kill Rewin?"

Merlin looked at the prince with surprise. -Well," he said, rising his eyebrows, -...he might have chosen the wrong path in his life, but he is still a_ human_. And also, I don't think your father will call it all off, even if Rewin would be out of the picture." Merlin was a bit surprised of Arthur's cruel thought, even if he understood it.

-I just hate him. I can not even tell you how much I hate him." the prince growled. -No one should be able to mess around with minds like that." he mumbled.

Merlin didn't reply. They entered Ortheus' chambers, and the physician took a look on Merlin's head. Unsurprisingly, the wound was now very small, barely a cut. Ortheus just cleaned it and asssured that he would be fine.

Before they were about to leave, however, Ortheus took a grip on Arthur's wrist.

-Sire?" he said, carefully.

-Yes, Ortheus?" Arthur asked, studying the physician.

Ortheus' brows furrowed. -Where have you got this wound from?"

Merlin turned around just to see that Arthur's wrist was covered with the small wounds that he had healed before, even if they were lighter. He gasped. -But...but they were already healed." Arthur said, examining his own wrist.

Merlin looked at Arthur's wrist, and a cold shiver went through him.

Conclusions clicked in his head.

Slowly, he rolled his own sleeve up, all the way to the spot Rewin had pushed his nails into earlier. He heard Arthur gasping, as the veins in his arms had turned to bluish violet. The sickening colour got worse towards the spot where the small wounds had now reappeared.

Merlin looked down on his arm, then to Arthur's wrist. He _had_ healed them. He was sure of it. Absolutely, definitely sure.

Without a second thought, Merlin rose his hand against his own sick skin, muttered a spell. The violet colour was drawn back a bit and it faded partly, but it didn't heal.

It didn't _heal_.

Merlin looked up to see Arthur's widened eyes staring at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey!

I've been extremely busy. I have tons of things that I need to do and I was a bit sick, too. I'm now better but it's been simply too rushed few days, so the chapter's a bit "late". But this is a bit longer chapter, so I think that makes up for it.

I was so over-whelmed when I read dozens of other people's work in this fandom - this must be one of the best fandoms there are. There are so many amazing writers and original ideas, and most of all, support. Is it weird if I say that I want this story to end because then I can start writing all the other stuff that's going around my head? =D Lol.

Anyway, I said I read the other stories - I was over-whelmed, yes. But I was also depressed, because everyone else's work seems so much better. =D But then again, that must be some kind of rule, right?

Sorry for my angst here, I'll get over it now. =D I'm rambling again, aren't I?

No wait, just one thing more. Did you know I meant to name Rewin "Revin."? A boring fact yes, but as I remind you again, I'm not a native English speaker, and in my native language (Finnish) 'revin' means "I tear apart/rip". So I had to put the 'w' in it so I won't mess it up my thoughts. But it fits the character, I guess. =D

Okay, no one's probably reading this anymore. Lol. Sorry, I'll stop now.

It's been a much longer ramble than ever before. =D (I'll stop.)

PS. That funny line-thing decided not to go away, no matter how many I tried to take away from the ending part of the chapter. =D So please ignore it.

Reviews are pure joy and support for me.

Story: The First Day of Forever (Chapter eight)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

It was getting close to mignight. Arthur and Merlin sat in the prince's chambers; the quietness hanging in the air was heavy and tensed.

They hadn't talked for hours. Both of them were desperately trying to figure out a way to stop Rewin.

After Merlin had realized that the wounds the specialist had caused didn't heal, Arthur had almost lost his temper. He had shouted to Ortheus for no reason, claiming that the physician should be able to heal them.

Well, he couldn't. They weren't_ normal_ wounds.

After that, none of them hadn't said a word. The situation was desperate. Soon, many innocent people would be butchered. They didn't know how those people could be tracked down or captured, but they didn't have any doubts whether Rewin could do it or not.

Arthur hated the wait. He wasn't used to being helpless. Completely, utterly helpless.

He couldn't talk his father out of this. He wouldn't be able to stop Rewin. If he warned the people in town, it would be no use. Half of them would get caught anyway.

Merlin stood in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. The fire was a constant reminder what was waiting after two days.

Arthur sat in a chair, holding an empty glass of wine.

How could his father be so careless? How could Rewin be so cruel?

And why_, why_ Merlin had to be stubborn? Arthur fought the urge to send Merlin away as soon as possible. Merlin wouldn't leave, he knew it.

But Rewin? He was much powerful than Arthur had thought. He still couldn't believe he had thrown Merlin into a wall and hurt him. He would never, ever do that in his right mind.

Arthur gritted his teeth. He had been so _angry. _So hurt, so vengeful. How the hell did Rewin knew things that no one else beside him and Merlin knew? How on Earth was it possible that the specialist could play with his mind like it would be a toy?

It was disturbing. Arthur didn't exactly remember what Rewin had said to him, except all of it had seemed true. Like Rewin would've known everything he had felt and thought in his whole life.

Arthur wouldn't ever admit it aloud, but he was actually a bit scared of the specialist' abilities. The man was nothing he had faced before. Rewin hadn't threatened him directly, hadn't done anything clearly magical. He was calm, emotionless. But the way his words had lurked into his awareness like worms was disgusting, frightening. Well, of course he wasn't scared, but...

Arthur took a look on Merlin. He was staring the fire with a worried expression on his face. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts. The prince sighed and looked back to the wine glass.

-Any ideas?" Arthur asked and Merlin startled.

-Oh, what? No..." Merlin said, voice fading. -I wish I did. How about you?"

Arthur shook his head. -I'm afraid not." he muttered. The prince studied Merlin for a long time.

-Merlin..." His friend turned to him, surprise as his voice was so quiet. Arthur breathed painfully. -Wouldn't...wouldn't you leave Camelot?"

_Please...I don't want to consider the possibility that something would go wrong..._

Merlin's face twisted. It was clearly hard for him to refuse. -Arthur...You know I wouldn't." he answered. Arthur looked to the floor, swallowing. He smiled ironically.  
-I do, but I decided to give it a one more try."

Merlin chuckled sadly. Then it dropped, and his eyes deepened. The fire reflected on his blue eyes, much like magic.

-Arthur...Rewin is not going to back down. And your father won't, either. We need to figure out something else." Merlin said.

Arthur sighed. -I know. But what are the options? If Rewin can play with minds like that, he can persuade anyone to do anything. And if we warn the people, most of them won't dare to leave the city. They'll think it's a trick."

Merlin crossed his arms, like keeping himself warm. -That's probably true." he answered. He sounded tired. Arthur's eyes stopped to stare the old scar on Merlin's wrist. It brought cold shivers, even now.

Suddenly, Rewin's words echoed in his head: _-That is all he has caused you. Pain, pain, pain. First, he didn't tell you about his magic. Then, he made you believe he had committed _suicide. _He broke your soul. The sorrow hasn't still left you, because something inside you died, Arthur Pendragon."_

Arthur had to shake his heads to clear his thoughts. The words seemed to be like poison. Each and every one of them. _Poison... _Arthur felt physically ill for thinking about the word.

_What if...what if Rewin's right? _

Anger flashed._ Of course he's not! Stop thinking like that. That's exactly what he wants you to do. _

Arthur glanced up to see Merlin. Merlin hadn't noticed his emotional struggle. Arthur looked down on his left wrist, brushing the white bandage on it, covering the wounds Rewin had made. Worry shot through him.

The wounds didn't heal. And apparently, they got worse, too. But then again, Arthur was more worried about Merlin's bad-looking arm than the small scrathes on himself.

Air seemed to get stuck into his throat. _Why do we always end up in these situations? Hasn't it been enough already?_

Arthur could remember every single painful memory Rewin had dug from the hidden, dark places from his mind. They were constantly hanging at the back of his awareness, ready to rush forward.

He hated it. He didn't want to remember, didn't want to dwell on those things. Arthur closed his eyes. He was angry. He was angry all the time, because things were wrong.

His heart paced loudly. Arthur opened his eyes, and they flickered on Merlin. For some impossible reason, he felt a heatwave of rage flashing. As his mind filled with confusion, his body was almost shaking with rage. He clenched his fists.

Why hadn't Merlin left? Why couldn't he, just once, do what he told him to? Why had Merlin made Rewin angry by killing his students? Why was Merlin still here? Why hadn't he done anything? Why hadn't he used magic on him? Why he was so stupid and stubborn that he wanted to stay here just to cause more pain? Did Merlin want to die?

"_Without him, your father would still love you. You wouldn't have lost so many knights and friends. You wouldn't have experienced so harsh pain. That is all he has caused you. Pain, pain, pain."_

A sound of glass cracking and breaking to million pieces startled Arthur from his thoughts. He jumped up in a second, snapping out of his thoughts. He was breathing rapidly, and the room felt weird. Awareness flooded back to him in a rush. He had just crushed the wine glass to pieces with his bare fingers.

-Arthur?" a worried voice called.

A wave of anger. Arthur closed his eyes tightly, Rewin's words echoing in his head.

_"And you go on and pretend that everything you need is him to be alive and by your side, but it eats you, eats you still so painfully, doesn't it?"_

_-Yes it does."_

_NO. Stop it! That's not true!_

Arthur gasped loudly and snapped his eyes open again. Merlin was standing in front of him, watching him with worried eyes. Arthur tried to fight it, but anger flooded like a unstoppable flow. Somehow, he tried to reject it, but it kept coming. A crippling rage, like a burst of fire in his veins.

Merlin eyes widened a bit and he flinched. -Arthur? What's wrong?" he asked, but his voice was unsure, uncertain.

It made Arthul feel even more outraged_. Are you scared of me?  
_

Merlin took a step closer, some alert on his eyes. -Arthur." he said with a slow and careful tone, like examining the atmosphere.

It just made the prince frown. He wasn't a child, there was no reason to talk to him like_ that_.

Merlin's eyes slid to Arthur's right hand, the one he had crushed the wine glass with. Merlin's gaze shifted back. -Arthur, you have a slight cut in your finger." he said, silently, and slowly reached his hand towards the prince's arms.

Arthur's head seemed to go red and black at the same time, and he grasped Merlin's hand and yanked it backwards and thrusted it away. Merlin slightly staggered for the force he did it. His eyes became more alert, confused. The tension had just skyrocketed in the room.

Arthur's breathing was heavy, his thoughts dark and bitter. It was like his body didn't co-operate with him anymore. Only thing he wanted to see, was how far he could go before Merlin would fight back. Fight back with_ magic_.  
He hadn't ever done that. Arthur _wanted_ to push Merlin to that limit. He_ wanted _to see where that limit was. His mind was blank with rage, his body shaking, coherent thoughts numb.

Merlin's eyes shifted on Arthur's, his both hands in the air between them, like a calming effort.

-Arthur..."

-Shut up."

Merlin's brows furrowed, and he studied Arthur's face, listened his angry tone with a worry. Everything in it irritated Arthur, irritated so much that he wanted hit Merlin.

His thoughts were suffocated, none of them said that it would be wrong, unnatural for him to think that way.

Arthur's breathing was ragged, his hands shaking. He took a step forward, and the pieces of the glass crushed underneath his booth. Merlin didn't move an inch, didn't back down. The expression on his face screamed to the prince that he wasn't afraid of Arthur, was so mockingly sure that he wouldn't do anything to harm him.

He wanted to.

Arthur wanted to prove Merlin wrong. He wanted him to respect him, to fear him. Show him that sure, Merlin could have all the magic in the world, and yet he, prince Arthur, could beat him without any effort. His sanity didn't warn how crazy that sounded.

Merlin didn't say anything, his eyes were locked intently to Arthur's. The prince stared back.

For a second, nothing moved. The world stopped.

Then, a heatwave of red anger filled Arthur with a crushing power and he plunged his fist towards Merlin. In a second, Merlin reacted and moved his head out of the way. Arthur didn't lose his balance. -Arthur, snap out of it!" Merlin claimed with a voice full of authority.

Authority didn't belong to Merlin. It belonged to _him_. He was the future _king._

Merlin didn't move away, and didn't break the eye connection. Arthur's mind wasn't forming any coherent thoughts. He just wanted to prove that he was _stronger_. He wanted to cross the line.

-Arthur!" Merlin said and now his voice was mixed with sincere emotion and command.

The prince glared him like a stranger, like an enemy. -You can't tell me what do do! It's your fault!" he blurted loudly.

Merlin's expression turned to confused, even if his body was tensed. -What?"

-This situation! Everything! You have caused all of it! Without you, my father would still listen to me and care about me, and without you I wouldn't wake up to these insane nightmares! That is not me! This is not me! I don't care about people. I'm a Pendragon. I don't have friends. I don't want to have friends." A small voice reminded Arthur that this was what Uther had repeated to him like a mantra. Now it didn't matter because it seemed_ true._  
-Magic has never caused anything good, not even once in my life. It has only caused death and destruction. I have lost all of my family because of it. Mother, father, Morgana. And what have I gotten? _You_." The last word was spat with such a despising tone that Merlin's face was filled with confusion and hurt.

Arthur shook his head. A small voice at the back of his mind said again that this wasn't right, he didn't want this, but he ignored it. Instead, he took a gasp of breath. -YOU! You, Merlin. Tell me, what have you ever done for me? Made me believe you_ killed _yourself? Lied to me? Kept things from me?"

Merlin's eyes were full of hurt now, even if he was still looking commanding. -Arthur, you don't mean that. Snap out of this!" he said, but his voice wasn't as strong as before.

-You can't tell me what to do! And I do mean it, Merlin! Since when I had the chance to say what I truly think? Maybe Rewin was right."

Merlin shook his head fiercely. -No. He is controlling you, Arthur, can't you see it? You are_ not_ like this. Stop it. Fight back!" he said, trying to hide the emotions in his eyes.

-Make me." Arthur said darkly. Merlin looked surprised. -What?" he asked, voice incredulous.

-It's a fair fight." Arthur said.

Merlin looked something between confused and worried. -No, it's not. Stop it, Arthur!"

Then Arthur finally snapped, suddenly lunching forwards. Merlin didn't even flinch, his eyes just flashed gold.

The rage dropped from Arthur's mind instantly. All of the strenght suddenly faded from him. He blinked, as the anger and hate disappeared from his head, and his thoughts suddenly sharpened and cleared, like the haze was rip away violently. He could feel the slight ache disappear from his left wrist, where the small wounds were.

That's when he realized what he had said, what had just happened. Arthur's eyes widened as he stared Merlin, still standing on the same spot. _Oh God. What the hell was I doing? _

It was like he had been kicked with reality. Arthur took a step backwards and his arms dropped to his sides, powerlessly._  
_

Merlin sighed in relief, clearly relaxing. Arthur's thoughts swirled.

* * *

There was a long silence.

-I-I'm..." the prince started to say. Merlin looked at the prince with sympathy, but couldn't quite hide the lingering hurt on his face. -This is Rewin's doing again." he said quietly. It was a sad statement, a nerving truth.

Arthur blinked and the guilt in his features deepened. He felt so unreal, so weird...like he would have just been woken up from a bad dream.

-Is...is he controlling me?" Arthur asked, with a hint of uncertainty.

Merlin bit his lip. He sighed. He didn't reply, and shock filled Arthur.

_Oh God. Is that sick psycopath controlling me? I was just about to...What the hell was I thinking? Why would I ever want to hurt Merlin, it's insane...  
_

Arthur just sat back to the chair with a slow movement, staring the pieces of the broken glass on the floor.

_What did I...What happened?_

Arthur looked at Merlin with shocked eyes, shame filling him. He _hated_ when things were out of his control. It was irritating. But _this_? He wasn't controlling _himself. _It was...scary. This time, he could admit it. He was afraid. Afraid how angry he had been, how twisted and bad his thoughts had been. How _out of control _he had been. Ready to do anything, to snap at any provoking word. Completely. Like there wouldn't be a single fraction of sanity left in his head, just pure anger. Rage.

He looked up to Merlin. -He...can take over? Just like that?"

Merlin looked the the floor, his shoulder slumped. -No, I don't think it's _him_ inside your head." There was a small silence, and the fire rattled restlessly on the background. -I think he can push your mind, somehow force you remember things and provoke your thoughts, but I'm pretty sure it was still you."

Merlin crossed his arms like he would be cold, looking small and uncomfortable. The words made Arthur ache. It felt like the cold air, laced with desperation, had fallen back to the room.

Arthur's gaze wandered in the room. He wasn't good at this. No matter how many years he had been trying to be more open and straight-forward, every time his walls started to come up. He wasn't good at apologizing or talking about emotions and all that, but...

-Merlin...I didn't mean what I just said."

Merlin stared into the fire. -The problem is..." He closed his eyes briefly. -I...I think you did, Arthur."

The prince's glance snapped up, and the emotion in Merlin's eyes forced Arthur to look away, as his heart sank. But even when Arthur wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He couldn't avoid the fact, reject the truth. _He_ had thought all those thoughts before Rewin had ever interfered into them. Helplessness filled Arthur. He wasn't used to feel out of control of himself and his thoughts. He had always been calm, reasonable.

Merlin's eyes were full of sorrow.

An uncomfortable silence landed. Arthur didn't know what to say.

What was there to say?

-Arthur..." Merlin called, and the prince looked up. Merlin had an odd look on his face. Arthur fought back the unnatural emotional struggle.

Merlin sighed.

-Before I say anything else, there is one thing I just wanted you to know."

Arthur didn't dare to ask, as he wasn't sure whether his voice worked. The shock for the former event was still present.

Merlin looked down. -If...if something bad happens, it is not _your_ fault. I stayed here willingly, and I..."

-Stop it." Arthur said with a quiet voice. He had lifted his hand into the air, and he eyed his friend. -I can take everything else but not goodbye speeches. I won't allow any." His voice was unsteady. He swallowed.

_No matter how crazy this mind control can go or how insane Rewin's plan is, I won't let anyone to get hurt._

But now, he was avoiding the subject, wasn't he? He didn't want to talk about the real problem. Because _that_ had been hanging around them years, circling around the prince like a hungry wolf. He hadn't given in to it, had rejected its presence.

_Stop it. Think clearly._

Arthur's stomach twisted. Was it possible to feel physically ill for seeing Merlin so sad and hurt? -I mean it, Merlin...We've gotten through from some very bad situations, so this won't be an exception. Do you hear me?" he said voice thick.

Arthur wasn't sure if he believed himself or not. The situation seemed to become more and more helpless every second. And avoiding the forbidden subject wasn't easy. Years and years it had been lingering in the air, they were both aware of it. But none of them caught it.

Merlin looked away. -Arthur...I just don't understand how Rewin does what he does. I don't even know who or what he is. He knows too much. He knows things that only me and you suppose to know."

Arthur blinked, confused. -That's not a reason to..."

-No wait, let me finish." Merlin said. He turned to the prince. He swallowed hard, and the fire's shadows danced on his face. Somehow Arthur got the feeling that Merlin was about to say something he had never said before. That odd gleam in his eyes, he knew what this was about. Arthur's heart ached painfully. -What I wanted to say to you in the first place is..." Merlin took a deep breath, like the words didn't come out easily.  
-Ever since I...poisoned myself..."  
Arthur swallowed and looked down, air getting stuck into his throat_. No, not this. Please. Everything else...  
_

-...from that day on, I know that you have gone through _a lot_. And I mean a_ lot_. And by the way you avoid the subject even now, years after it all, worries me more than I can tell you, Arthur. I..." Merlin's voice cracked a bit.  
Arthur squeezed his hands together. Always when the poisoning was mentioned, it seemed like coldness spread through him, and the old memories started to crawl nearer to him, like snakes locked in a box were released. _Please don't bring it up. I don't want to remember._..

Merlin took a deep breath, his eyes glistening on the light of the fire. -...I can't even imagine how you must have felt back then, and...and you don't need to explain. That is something I can't even bring myself to..."

Merlin gathered his voice for a moment. -...That was...horrible. And I'm so sorry I had to put you through that. And when Mordred..." Merlin gasped for air.  
Painful memories floated in the air, things they never talked about, but they were always there.

The moment was like fragile glass; so vulnerable, so sore that it could break easily with a blow of a wind.

Arthur squeezed his fingers together. The pain that it caused to his bad, left wrist, was somehow comforting. He had shut his eyes; he couldn't meet Merlin's.

_Please stop. I don't want to hear it. I don't want it to haunt me._

-...when Morded attacked us, that was even worse. You...you had to experience things that can't ever be mended completely, I do understand that. But Arthur...you need to get over them. If Rewin can play with your mind so easily, it means that he knows your weakest parts, the most painful memories. He will use them against you. Just like the moment before. You have to let them go. Accept them, and move on. I know...it's unfair from me to ask you that, but...I don't want him to break you." Merlin whispered.

Arthur's eyes burnt behide his lids. Why did every memory feel like a knife stab? Why did every memory hurt so much, even if they had been years ago?

He felt weak for it.

-Merlin..." Arthur said quietly, trying to keep his voice steady. But his voice faded. He didn't know what to say._ You can't understand..._

Merlin swallowed. -You need to let them _go_, Arthur...As terrible memories as they are, Mordred used them against you, and so will Rewin, too."

A small silence.

Merlin shook his head. -But I know the real reason isn't really there...I know it's something entirely else. Whatever you might think, you can't have that low opinion of yourself, because you are a _good_ person. Just because your life hasn't been that easy, and you have lost many people...doesn't mean you should give in to it. I heard you before. These are the things Rewin twists you with."

Arthur opened his eyes, breathing steadily, squeezing his hands together. It seemed like there was a lump in his throat, making it harder to breathe.

-Arthur..." The prince looked up. Merlin was looking at him with his blue eyes, eyes glittering in the fire's light. -Your father loves you. Even if it doesn't feel that way sometimes, I know he loves you. And what happened to your mother and Morgana and Gaius...they weren't your fault. You should remember that. We can't fight Rewin unless you do."

And..." Merlin closed his eyes briefly,

...-I'm still here." he said, his voice breaking to a whisper.

Arthur had to look down, because the emotions swirled inside of him. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it.

For a moment, Arthur just breathed the heavy air in, trying to control his voice. -I know." he said quietly, voice thick. That was everything he managed to say without his emotions breaking loose. It was an answer to everything right now. Because he knew it, had always known it.  
From the day he had ran to those dungeons and found Merlin on the floor...he had known it wouldn't leave him alone.

The prince wanted to forget this, to focus on Rewin. He didn't want to think about all the things Merlin had said, but he also knew that it was Rewin's advantage.

-Will you please try it?" Merlin asked, sincerely.

Arthur nodded slowly. It was a hard promise.

-Thank you." Merlin replied, sounding glad.

Arthur swallowed for few times, before the coldness of the memories faded. Merlin sighed. -We'll figure something out." he assured, smiling faintly.

Arthur didn't answer, as his soul was too sore to form words.

Merlin was just about to say something, when a distant scream filled the air. Arthur looked up, startled. Merlin looked around, trying to trace the sound. Soon another scream tore the air, and now it clearly came from the outside, from the courtyard.

Merlin rushed into the window, and after a second, his eyes widened. -Arthur..."

Arthur followed him, bad feeling growing. When he reached the window, the first thing he sensed was the smell. Smell of smoke. Then he looked out to the city, and saw the smoke. And the flames.

_Oh God._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey!

Back to my current update pace again, at least for now.

Rather delicious chapter, I think. So no big ramblings. =D A bit shorter but for a reason.

Just please tell me what you think. :)

Story: The first day of forever (Chapter nine)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

The prince gasped. He looked down to the city, and saw that the left part of the it was burning. People screamed and ran, and some of them had reached the courtyard already, informing other peasants. The strong smell of smoke and burning material filled the air. The fire was spreading fast, and buildings were collapsing. For a moment the prince had thought that there would be a pyre standing in the courtyard, but there wasn't.

Some of the people had fallen to the ground, but Arthur couldn't see them clearly.

Before he could react, Merlin rose his hand into the air. -_Àstyntan forebearna_!"

The flames shrank like a strong wind was blowing them down. Arthur turned to look at Merlin, his eyes gold and determination on his face. Merlin's magic was floating everywhere around him, it was so familiar he would recognize it anywhere.

For a short moment, Arthur watched his friend in awe. He had seen Merlin do thing or two with magic, but it always struck him how powerful Merlin really was. But then Arthur interrupted his thoughts as he remembered the situation, and turned to the window. The smallest flames died down, but Merlin struggled to put out the rest. And there were _a lot. _Merlin's arm and hand started to shake as the flames just didn't go down. Arthur turned his head, confused, as he knew how powerful Merlin was.

_What now?_

But his thoughts were interrupted by a guard that ran into the room frantically: -Sire! The east side of the city is on fire!" he shouted.

Arthur turned to look Merlin. Merlin blinked hard, his arm was shaking, but the flames didn't shrank anymore. Suddenly, the gold faded from Merlin's eyes, he dropped his hand and looked confused, even a bit pained.

-I don't know why I can't put it out. It seems like..."

Suddenly a strange power burst went through the room. Even Arthur could feel it, like a sudden gust of transparent wind, like a pressure wave. It went through him carelessly, but after a second, the guard next to the door let out a horrible scream. But Arthur didn't even notice it, as Merlin yelped and his hands flew onto his forehead.

The guard fell to the floor, screaming like he would be burning. Merlin's face twisted in pain, and he gasped loudly. Arthur stared him, shocked. -Merlin!"

-Oh G-god..." Merlin muttered, clearly trying not to scream, pressing his hands to his forehead tighter, colour draining away from his face. The guard rolled in the ground like he would have convulsions, and screamed even more louder. The flames outside the window rose again to roar in their full force.

Merlin started to sink towards the floor, holding his head like it would explode. Arthur caught him in a second. Merlin fell almost limp against his arm. -Merlin!" Arthur shouted in fear.

The guard screamed his lungs out, convulsing on the floor. Blood spilled out from his nose and from his eyes. Other screams filled the air from the outside, joining the guard's desperate, pain-filled screams.  
Arthur went down to the floor slowly, holding Merlin up in his hands. -Merlin! What's wrong?" Arthur shouted, trying to shake his friend awake.

Merlin didn't move, and the prince shook him, anxiousness taking over. -Wake up!" he shouted, slapping him to the cheek. But Merlin didn't respond.

The guard kept screaming, more and more loudly, more and more in pain. Arthur turned to look at him. _What the hell is going on?_ His heart took pace._  
_

Another guard ran to the door, about to say something before his widened eyes met his fellow guard screaming in the floor, blood sleeping from his nose, eyes and even ears. Then he looked up to the terrified prince. -Sire! The...the city is burning...For no reason, dozens of people have just fallen to the ground...They just scream. And bleed...They...they need help with the fire in the east-side..." the guard said, clearly disturbed by the guard on the ground.

Tears filled the guard's eyes. -Sire, what can we do? Your father has locked himself up to the throne room."

_Oh no. No. Nonononono._

Arthur looked at the guard on the ground, then to the unmoving Merlin on his arms.

_He wouldn't dare..._

Arthur swallowed painfully, fear filling him. Panic was floating everywhere in the air, hidden in the smoke of the fire.

-Sire, is there anything that can be done? Can we help those people?" the guard said, staring at the tortured guard on the floor.

Arthur shook his head in shock. _I don't know. I don't know what happened. _

He took a glance at the screaming guard, and nausea filled him. Arthur had seen bad, bad and bloody things in his life, but this? The man was writhing in pain, blood now pouring from his nose, ears and eyes. The agony couldn't be avoided in his horrifying scream. A memory flashed of the magical transition between Mordred and Merlin...

Arthur felt his eyes burning. -I-it has begun." he whispered, tightening his arms around Merlin.

The guard brushed his eyes with his hand. -What has, Sire?" he asked.

_The massacre._

Arthur closed his eyes, tried to concentrate. He inhaled the smoky air in, the agonizing screams filling his ears. The prince could feel Merlin's warm breathing against his elbow.

_This is crazy. He can't have...The...The city is burning... _

_Focus. You're the prince. They need help. Do something._

Arthur looked up, swallowing. He didn't try to hide the shock he felt, as the guard clearly was in tears, too. There was a slight taste of chaos lurking into the air.  
Arthur swallowed. -Go, warn the knights and inform the other guards that the fire _needs _to be put out immediately. And the rest should try to help all of the people that have collapsed to the ground." Arthur said, when he got his voice to work.

The scared guard nodded, threw one horrified glance at his fellow guard on the ground and left.

Arthur had to breath calmly. But no matter how hard he tried, his breathing was too heavy, too rapid. The prince wouldn't have wanted to admit it, but he was falling into a panic.

_This can't be happening. Not now. Not yet. Not like this..._

It tore him to listen the guard screaming, his agonizing convulsions and obvious crippling pain making empathy filling Arthur. What could he do? He could hear dozens of other screams joining to the guard's pain from the outside.

He had no idea what he could do. Was there anything he could do to help? What was happening?

Arthur knew, even he didn't want to admit it. There was only one explanation why all of a sudden Merlin and dozens of other, random people have collapsed in the same time, screaming.

Suddenly Rewin's words echoed in his head:

_"-I highly recommend that you will make him leave the city. I can assure you, my lord, that my plan with the King here is not pleasant for the targets." _

Arthur gasped. _Oh God. He couldn't have meant that... _Arthur looked down on Merlin's unconcious form, the guard's screams tearing the air. He looked towards the window, the awful smell of smoke and screams coming in from it.

The petrifying realization hit Arthur. _This is the plan! This is Rewin's plan...That sick...sick psychopath!_

He was so shocked that he couldn't form the conclusion in his head, even if he knew it. He knew this was_ it_. Of course he had known Rewin had some tracking system, and he had thought of compass or something like that...but this? People fell down in massive pain, bled dangerously quickly. _Unable to move. Unable to escape. Unable to fight back. Unable to do...anything._

Arthur swallowed, trying to gasp air in. The smell of the smoke burnt his nostrils. _What can I do?_

Arthur shook his head, as he blinked rapidly. _God..._

It seemed that the city had fallen to a chaos just in mere minutes.

The prince tried to calm himself down, but the guards' screams stopped him. Arthur shook his head in disbelief, and turned to Merlin. Arthur barely dared to think about it.

If everyone with magic had just collapsed to the ground in horrible pain, what had happened to Merlin? Arthur tried to shake his friend awake, but Merlin kept still. Once again, he slapped Merlin. -Merlin! Come on, wake up!" Arthur commanded, but the defiance in voice was powerless.

-Merlin, I warn you. Now it's not the time to pass out." Arthur tried to assure, but his voice was shaking. Fear strangled the prince._ This is my fault. I should have sent him away from the city immediately. Goddamnit, what the hell was I thinking? Rewin is a specialist, so I should have suspected something worse!_

Arthur tried to ignore the guard's screams, because there was nothing he could do to help. There was no question whether the man was in pain or not.

All of a sudden, he heard how his chambers' door was opened. Arthur turned to the direction, only to see Rewin step into the room. The whole world turned to red in the prince's mind, his breathing got heavy and even more rapid, and he narrowed his eyes.

He wanted to kill the man with his bare hands. And now, the rage was his own. Purely his own, not Rewin's doing.

-Well, I see you didn't take my advice, Sire." Rewin said with a calm and low voice, eyeing the unconcious Merlin and the convulsing guard with sick satisfaction. The smoke had started to flow into the room, so it made it harder to see.

Arthur breathed through his teeth, so angry that he couldn't even form words.

Rewin lifted an eyebrow despisingly. Then he pointed his finger to the screaming guard. -Take him and restrain him." he said, and few other guards came into the room from behind him.

Arthur watched, incredulous, as the other guards hit the screaming, poor man to the head, and then dragged him out of the room. His face was now filled with blood. The floor was filled with it, too, a small puddle left to the spot the man had just been.

Other guards stepped towards Arthur. The prince narrowed his eyes. -DON'T YOU DARE!" he shouted so loudly and with a dangerous tone that the guards startled, and took a step back.

The confused guards eyed Rewin like lost puppies. -No, not him. That sorcerer there has a priviledged status here, and by the order of the king, he will be left untouched." Rewin said, with a cold voice. The guards backed down.

Arthur glared the specialist. _You. You sick bastard...You don't even give them a chance...  
_

-Continue. Gather everyone who has fallen to the ground and has the symptoms." Rewin said to the guards, even if he kept staring Arthur. The specialist had no emotion on his face, no regret or empathy. Rewin's expression darkened. -A little torture might help if they won't come willingly." he added before the guards disappeared from the door.

Arthur stared the man with outraged disgust.

-How...could you? This...this is a MASSACRE! Torture. You...you can't do this!" Arthur shouted, almost stuttering because of the rage.

Rewin huffed like he would be talking to a child. -Those accusations are purely for nothing, dear prince. You have no power over this. The king's word is over yours, and the king wants this to happen." He stepped closer, and eyed Merlin.

Arthur's eyes narrowed.

-How heartwarming, seeing you all so scared and protective, Arthur. But I'd like to remind you that I even warned you about this, like a gentleman would. It was your own choice and stupidity to let this _Merlin_ stay here in the city. It's so sad he has magic, really. Because right now, he's the most vulnerable one. And I would like to point out that he's very, very powerful compared to everyone else in this small sad city."

-Stop this! STOP! Or I will kill you!" Arthur shouted, his hands shaking for the rage.

Rewin just lifted his eyebrow again, boastingly. -I'd like to see you try." he said.  
Then he walked a bit closer. Arthur tightened his arms subconciously around Merlin. In any other situation, he would have felt akward for it, but now, his rage was just boiling and his need to protect his vulnerable friend overwhelming.

-Because again, Arthur, I think you have already figured out that I can play you like a marionette puppet, pulling the strings to whatever direction I want to."

Arthur shook his head. -No, you can't. I won't let you do that again." he hissed.

Rewin tilted his head. -Well, well...I'm sure that Merlin managed to heal the injuries you caused to him earlier today. But what about just mere minutes before, Sire? I think you got a bit caught up with yourself, a bit too _emotional, _angry maybe?"

Arthur bit his lip. Rewin smiled sadistically, the thin scar forming to his right cheek. Cold shivers ran up Arthur's back.

-I won't let you do that again." Arthur hissed. He tried to deny the fact that it was what he feared the specialist would do again.

-We'll see about that. " the specialist replied with a dark voice, like a warning. Arthur couldn't help it but the cold shivers run through his back again. Suddenly Rewin looked a bit puzzled. -I'm not done with you, Arthur Pendragon, not yet." Then he let out a malevolent smile again.

_I will kill you, I swear._

-How is your wrist, by the way?" Rewin asked, like remembering the whole thing. Arthur was ready to jump up and strangle the specialist with his bare hands. But he didn't dare to leave Merlin unprotected.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. -I won't let you do this, Rewin. I won't let this kingdom go down, even if that's the last thing I'll do."

Rewin let out a cruel smile, the scar on his left cheek deepening. -I see. That is fine by me. But time flees and as much as I would like to play with your poor little lost highness, I have lots of work to do. People are just _dying_ to meet me." he added and walked to the door.

Arthur glanced worriedly at Merlin, but there were no change. Then he looked back to the specialist, who turned once more, throwing an amused smile. -I hope for Merlin's sake that Uther won't get too exited for butchering people who have magic." Rewin threw a glance at Merlin, his eyes gleaming. -After all, he does that sometimes." Rewin said hollowly, and then looked up to Arthur.

-I will kill you, you sick bastard, I swear it." Arthur growled. His threat seemed powerless. The smoke floating in the room, people's begging screams tearing the air, he felt helpless.

Rewin nodded. -Of course, Arthur, of course." he said mockingly before he left the room.

Arthur stared the open doorway with numb horror.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi!

I'm sorry to keep the situation so tensed, but remember, it's the final part of my 'trilogy' and I'm trying my best to live up to that.

Thank you so much for your reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I usually update.

The amount of reaction (read: hate) towards Rewin is really thrilling to me! =D I'm so glad that he has aroused feelings so strongly. Wow, really.  
I think he's worse than Mordred, too. But oh, some things are yet to come. (I do need to tease you a bit, sorry. Kind of a habit, I guess. =D)

Here's the chapter ten. Enjoy - reviewing is giving me electirity shock of joy and energy.

Story: The first day of forever (Chapter ten)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

Arthur stared the door, stunned. He just couldn't _believe _what was happening. Rewin had started this all two days before it was meant to; too early. Probably because he didn't want him or Merlin to stop him. This was completely, utterly sick. So sick that it was barely understandable: slaughtering the citizens like pigs without any warning.

The city was burning. Dozens of people had fallen to the ground, screaming and bleeding...And they were collected like coins. Nobody had even the chance to escape.

_Why did my father let this happen? This is too much, even for him. I would have never believed that he could..._

Arthur bit his lip. _He has really crossed the line here. This is not like him, it's too sick, too far gone...__  
_

A sudden silent moan interrupted Arthur's thoughts. The prince looked down, surprised, to see that Merlin's eyelids flickered and his face twisted. -Merlin?"

Merlin moved slightly, letting a small moan again, like he would be waking up from a deep sleep. Arthur just waited, hope springing up in his chest. He realized he still hadn't moved from the spot next to the window; he had just been too shocked to do anything.

Soon, Merlin's eyes flickered again and he opened his eyes. For a moment, the hazel blue eyes searched for something coherent, before they met Arthur. Merlin's eyes furrowed.

-Arth-hur?" he asked, voice hoarse. Arthur just nodded, relief filling him. For a moment, he had thought Merlin would share the horrible fate of the poor guard...

Merlin blinked and looked very confused, but struggled to get up. Arthur pulled his friend to sit, and Merlin gasped for the fast movement and slowly leant himself against a wall. Arthur was sprawled at the floor, too, and way too filled with adrenaline to care about whether it was unproper for a prince or not.  
Merlin closed his eyes, and breathed slowly, like trying to gather himself. He seemed like he was in pain.

Arthur studied Merlin's face, worriedly. -Are you alright?" he asked, carefully. Merlin didn't open his eyes. -No." He said, with a pained voice, and lifted a hand to his forehead.

-My head..." Merlin continued and Arthur tried to make the image of the screaming guard disappear. -It's like it'd be burning." Merlin said slowly.

Arthur sighed. The disturbing screams still filled the air, among the smell of smoke. _Concentrate._ -Was it because of the spell?" he asked. _Please let that be the reason. Please._

Merlin opened his eyes, and stared him in confusion. -No, I...The flames just didn't go down. They were protected with something...Arthur, that...that was a magical fire." he said. -And a very strong magic, too. I was about to get a hold of it, but then..." Merlin's voice faded. He had a puzzled expression on his face.

Arthur waited. -What?"

Merlin held his forehead once again. -All of a sudden everything started spinning and my ears were humming. It hurt _so_ much...I remember I stopped the spell, and then...nothing."

Arthur listened with increasing worry, eyeing his pale friend. -You...you just collapsed." The memory of the few past minutes were still haunting the room.

Merlin let out a deep sigh. -How long was I out?"

Arthur bit his lip. -About ten minutes, I guess." he answered, hands shaking. Merlin looked at Arthur with mixed empathy and confusion.

There was a short pause. Arthur sighed. -Merlin," he said, -Rewin has started this. It wasn't suppose to happen in two days at least, but..." He looked up to Merlin. -He started it. I don't know what happened exactly, but all of sudden you and one guard dropped to the ground. The...the guard was suffering from great pain and he...bled." Arthur had to swallow few times. How could he tell Merlin this? _Everyone with magic just fell down in massive pain._

-And there are dozens of people outside who experienced the same thing. Merlin, they are all people who have magic. This was Rewin's plan, his sick 'tracking system.' He will catch everyone as the people can't get away."

Merlin looked at him, eyes wide, full of shock. Arthur bit his lip. -I know, it's_ sick_...He was here, too. They took the guard and...continued their way." the prince said, voice filled with disgust.

Merlin closed his eyes, like trying to understand what was actually happening. Arthur lowered his glance to the floor. -Merlin...I'm so glad that you are not experiencing it, but...aren't you supposed to?"

Merlin glanced up towards the window, where he could people screaming for their lives. -I don't know. It's...I feel bad. Like I'd be sick. I'm...dizzy and my head is like on fire, but...nothing like what you described."

_Thank God. _Arthur nodded. Merlin looked back to him, eyes full of agony. -We need to help them, Arthur." he whispered, the screams filling the air continously.

The prince nodded. -I know, but...I can't let that thing happen to you. I'm taking you away from Camelot, or sending someone with you."

-Arthur..."

The prince shook his head. -No. I've seen_ enough_, Merlin. I won't let that thing happen to you. You have no idea how...horrible that thing was to watch. It was like that guard's blood would have turned to acid."

Merlin's face was serious. -No, Arthur. That is one more reason to stay. I can't leave the city and let everyone else die. I'll manage. I'm alright, see?"

-Yes, Merlin, I can see that." Arthur said bitingly. His worry was taking over.

Merlin took a grip from the window pane and started to pull himself up. Arthur watched him, surprised, and stood up quickly. When Merlin finally had pulled himself to stand, he immediately swayed quite dangerously. Arthur grabbed his arm and steadied him, worry and frustration mixing.

His throat was burning for desperate worry. -Merlin, you are no use here! It's like Rewin said, you are the most vulnerable right now. You can't fight. You need to go somewhere safe."

Merlin shook his head stubborningly. -No." he said, but his voice was a bit distant. -Just...give me a minute."

Arthur gasped in full frustration. -_Mer_lin! I'm not letting you stay. Those people were suffering so badly, that they were probably dying!" His voice cracked completely for the last word.

Merlin straightened, blinked once and then looked at Arthur. There was a long glance. -Arthur. I'm not leaving. For some reason, I'm spared from Rewin's spell or whatever it is that make people fall down. And that means I can help to put an end to this."

Arthur fought the urge to roll his eyes. -You can barely stand on your own!"_ Stupid, stubborn Merlin!  
_Arthur just looked at him with desperation. _What am I going to do with you? _Arthur felt the affection for his best friend, yet irritation because he was so damn righteous and _stubborn._

Merlin sighed. -Arthur, listen. Rewin wasn't affected by this tracking thing, right? And it only hit the ones who have magic. Only conclusions I can make, is that he either doesn't actually have magic, whích seems impossible, or that the spell doesn't affect the ones fully whose magic is powerful enough. Like himself and me." he stated.

-Merlin, no." Arthur said, looking torn, even if the explanation seemed assuring.

_Do you understand how horrible would it be to watch you suffer that kind of pain?_

Merlin looked the prince with sympathy. -Arthur. We need to put an end to this." he said, almost whispering.

Arthur closed his eyes, and took a deep, calming breath. The fresth memory of Merlin sinking towards the ground was still lingering at the back of his mind.

Merlin seemed to know what he was thinking. -Arthur. It could be me outside." he said, blue eyes filled with desperation.

Arthur opened his eyes, just to see Merlin's determined eyes staring back at him. The prince shook his head, defeated.-Well what can we do?"

Merlin smiled widely, thanking him. Arthur rolled his eyes. Why did he give in so easily to Merlin? It was ridiculous. Even in this desperate situation. But then Merlin got serious. -I think we should find Rewin and break the spell or whatever it is that is keeping this all up."

Arthur nodded. -Have you any idea how it works?"

Merlin looked down and shook his head. -The dragon would probably know." he said quietly.

Arthur didn't reply. There was a small, uneasy silence.

-I could try to summon him." Merlin suggested. Arthur shook his head slightly. -I don't think you are in shape for that."  
Merlin bit his lip and looked away.

There was the small tension lingering in the air, but then Arthur sighed. -Merlin, I want you to be careful. If you can't go on, then tell me immediately. No fainting anymore, alright?"

Merlin nodded. -Alright."

Still, they couldn't move. They were too shocked, too lost what to do.

-Rewin has no conscience, doesn't he?" Merlin suddenly said with an unsteady voice, staring the window.

_Apparently not. _-That sick psycopath deserves to die." Arthur crowled.

Merlin flinched, but didn't answer. Instead he said: -Rewin might not have conscience, but I believe your father does. I can't believe that Uther would go this far...These people are part of the city, someone's wife, husband, daughter, son, father, mother, cousin..." Merlin turned to Arthur. His voice was now barely a whisper. -Arthur...You do realize we might have uprising in our hands soon?"

Arthur's eyes widened and air got stuck into his throat.  
He looked away and shook his head fiercely. Of course he _knew_ it was possible, he just hadn't dared to think about it. People could start to mutiny openly, if they found out that the king himself had ordered them, or the closest ones to them, to be tortured like this and then burnt. Arthur shifter his gaze on Merlin, the shadows of the fire through the window making the light dance on Merlin's face.

Merlin seemed to be akward, and he stared the floor for a long time before he said very quietly: -Arthur, you must prepare yourself to the situation where people will overthrow your father. You have to step forward then, and do it quickly. Without a leader, Camelot will fall into a chaos."

Arthur's stomach clenched uncomfortably. Anger flashed quickly. Not pointed to Merlin but to the fact that he was right. Merlin sighed. -You can not risk open war. It'll be a slaughter, far worse than this. People will be divided."

Arthur clenched his fists. He knew it was true. Probable, if Rewin couldn't be stopped. Inevitable, if the situation would get worse and worse.

Merlin took a deep breath. -Arthur, we need to make an end to this before the people find out who is behind this. We should try to talk sense to your father. He has, notwithstanding of everything else, had a strong sense of responsibility for his people, and maybe you can make him see reason. Maybe there is still a way to save Camelot."

Arthur gritted his teeth. He had no quarantee that his father would realize the extent of this. The prince looked towards the window, listening the poignant screams ripping the air. The smell of fire was getting louder; the fire was spreading.

It was then when Arthur really realized how the situation had blown up to their hands.  
Camelot had fallen to a chaos; half of it was burning, people were dying, restrained, executed. The blood-shed would be endless if they couldn't stop Rewin and his father.

Somehow the smell of smoke was laced with the omen of an end.  
Arthur knew that whatever happened tonight and where the situation would leave, Camelot wouldn't never be the same again. Somewhere outside, like an answer to his dark thoughts, a warning bell rang desperately.

Arthur turned his head slowly to Merlin, inhaling deeply. Odd sense of numb determination had filled him. Blood, screams and fire filled his awareness. His eyes locked with Merlin's.

-So, this is it then." he stated.

Merlin nodded. There was a small moment where they shared a glance.

There was no need to explain anything, no need to say anything. Their silent, mutual understanding had become so deep and natural that no words were needed.  
Their old lives had come to an end and they both knew it.

-Let's go." Merlin said, and Arthur nodded. Both of them took a deep breath before they walked out of the chamber's doors.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi!

New chapter. I've been building up the tension, haven't I? Well, it's not for nothing. (I hope) This chapter has a few interesting things... Dun dun dun! =D

I tried to figure out something intelligent to write here, but I guess I'm not enough genius for that. Insert something here with your imagination, please. =D

Sorry to leave you hanging a bit with this chapter, but the length would become a problem otherwise, at least I think so.

A random boring fact: it's freezing here! It's minus 20 degrees celsius. It's COLD.=D

End of the non-reasonable splurt of words.

Please do review. =)

Story: The First Day of Forever (Chapter eleven)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

Merlin followed Arthur silently, taking some support from the walls time to time. Arthur glanced back at him, worry shining in his eyes, but Merlin assured the prince he was alright, every single time.

Except he wasn't. Merlin couldn't understand why he hadn't been able to bring that fire down. It disturbed him that the city was on fire and the people were dying out there. Not mentioning all of the people that had collapsed to the the ground in horrible pain.

Agony strangled Merlin's throat. He wanted to help those people. He had seen the blood on the floor of the prince's chambers, he could hear the people screaming for their lives and the smell of smoke filling the air. He could be one of them. He _was_ one of them.

Except he wasn't experiencing the horrible symptoms. He had been knocked out, but he could manage. His head was like on fire, his ears were partly humming. But he could walk, could _think,_ and he wasn't in unbearable pain. And that was enough for him just now.

Because he just couldn't leave the burning city behind, abandon his home and everyone who had magic. He couldn't abandon Arthur.

Merlin kept his eyes on the prince. Arthur's face was pale and pure shock was hidden in his eyes. He tried to his best to act like the future king and keep everything from falling apart, but it surely wasn't easy. Uther was the king, and his word was over Arthur's.  
Arthur couldn't command everyone to stop this, tell the guards to disobey. Or yes, he could, but they wouldn't obey.

How could Rewin be so cold? Emotionless, uncaring? His heart wasn't blackened with hate or revenge, it was just empty. There were no feelings, no regrets. No passion for anything. Rewin just wanted to complete the task that was given to him, get the prize and leave the ruins behind.

Merlin's eyes burnt. How could he? Why didn't Rewin care? How could anyone be so cold?

The air seemed to be laced with panic. Camelot was falling.

No one had ever brought the kingdom to its knees. Not once; because this strike wasn't aimed at just the people; it was also eating the very core. _I wouldn't have never believed Uther would go this far. He has a heart under all that hate, and...This is crazy. Pure slaughter._

Merlin breathed heavily. Arthur turned to check on him once more, and Merlin let out a faint smile. The worry didn't easen, however, from the prince's features.

Merlin struggled to keep up, as the corridor was slightly twisting and turning in his eyes, the floor feeling unsteady.

A sudden sound alerted Merlin from his thoughts, and Arthur stopped immediately, pulling a knife from his belt. Merlin stopped, too, bracing himself to use magic if it was necessary.

But then a girl stumbled from the shadows towards Arthur. She fell immediately down to her knees. -Sire!" she breathed heavily, desperation in her voice. There were strong tear tracks on her cheeks. She looked up to Arthur, her eyes filled with such emotion that Merlin felt a lump forming to his throat.

-Sire, please help us! The city is burning and my family is trapped there...And...and some of the people I care about have suddenly gotten some kind of sickness.." She sobbed and tears flew. -I don't want them to die. Please, I'm begging you, Sire, help us! You saved the life of your servant, didn't you? No one dares to go the king...I didn't know who else to turn to, please." Her voice broke. Arthur kneeled opposite of her.  
-My brother has gotten the sickness, too. He just doesn't stop screaming, Sire. He's bleeding...Few have already died because of the sickness that has struck them. And all of a sudden some guards came and took him...He has done nothing wrong!" the girl explained, sobs taking over and she buried her face into her hands.

Merlin took some support from the wall and watched as Arthur clearly hid the shock that the girl's story aroused, and started talking, calmly: -Don't worry, the situation will be fixed. There are few guards that are helping the people who have the sickness."

Merlin flinched. The girl lowered her hands and her face hardened. -But why do the guards are building pyres to the courtyard, Sire?"

Arthur's eyes widened slightly, and Merlin gasped. The girl broke to tears again. Arthur assured the girl that everything would turn out alright, calming her down, and started to give her instructions how to leave the city immediately.

Merlin bit his lip, and started to walk to the nearest balcony, careful not to trip. He just couldn't listen the poor girl's frantic sobs.

The smell of smoke got stronger and Merlin coughed once. When he reached the balcony, the red light of the fire filled the smoky, dirty air floating over the city like a shadow, and the blue light of the night was mixed to it. The air got stuck on Merlin's throat, as he laid his eyes down on the courtyard: there were twelve pyres standing. The guards were building the thirteenth.  
The smoke made Merlin's eyes water, as he took a steadening grip from the balustrade. He watched in helpless anxiety as he could see guards dragging screaming people towards the dungeons. Merlin's covered his mouth with his hand, shocked. He felt disgusted, and he had to look away.

This had been his future once. He could still remember the pyre that had been built for him, he could remember how ominous it had looked like through the bars of the dungeon. He could feel the desperation to live, the helplessness. The feeling of being sentenced to death even if he was innocent. He could still remember the days, waiting for his own death. The night before the execution. The moment he poured the poison down to his throat. And Arthur's face, blurred, panicked face over him.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and heard how Arthur came next to him. There was a shocked silence as the prince looked down the execution setting. Merlin opened his eyes, seeing Arthur staring the events with wide eyes. For a faltering moment, the shadow of Merlin's own execution day lingered. Poison and death, tears and desperation.  
But then the prince's glance shifted to the burning part of the city, and Merlin could see the way the sight strangled Arthur's heart. They were his people. That relied on him, that trusted him.

Arthur turned his glance, uncharacteristically shocked and scared, to Merlin. There were no need for words. The smoke danced around them, and they could hear the flames roar.

_Is there even a way we can stop this?_

Merlin turned to look at the east-side of the city, and rose his hand for a spell. But before he could do anything, Arthur grasped his wrist carefully. Merlin turned to him. Arthur shook his head. -No. You can't." he said quietly.

Merlin looked at him confused. Arthur looked torn. -If there is even a risk that it will make the...symptoms kick in, I won't let you do it."

Merlin stared the prince, disbelieving. -But...I can help!" he replied.

Arthur shook his head. -No. Not at the cost of your life. You promised that."

Merlin was about to disagree, but the way Arthur looked, stopped him. The prince was so sore, so broken, standing on the balcony, smoke of the burning kingdom around him. People screamed Uther's name, screamed for help on the courtyard. Merlin suddenly realized what Arthur must feel like: a betrayer. A betrayer of his own people, even if he was the exact opposite.

So, without a word, Merlin nodded and lowered his hand. Arthur let go and turned towards the city again. Merlin felt a bit more dizzy, as the smoke made it harder to breathe. He had to close his eyes for a moment to stop the world from spinning.

-Merlin?"

-I'm fine."

-No you're not." Arthur said, his voice thick.

Merlin opened his eyes, blinking. Arthur looked like he was on the verge of tears. -How can we stop them? That sick man has no heart, no conscience. You can barely stand on your own and I have no idea how what I'm supposed to do." The raw honesty made Merlin's heart ache. This kind of desperation was uncharacteristic for Arthur.

Merlin swallowed. -We have to break the spell that makes people suffer. And for that, we need to find Rewin." _But if we do find the source of it, what then?_

Arthur's features deepened. -He can be anywhere. He was leading the guards."

Merlin bit his lip, as he knew he could try to track Rewin with his magic. -Arthur, let me do a one simple spell." he asked.

-No."

Merlin sighed with frustration. It was irritating when he understood why Arthur did what he did, yet he disagreed with him. But hearing the desperate screams from the courtyard, Merlin just closed his eyes and whispered: -_Àbeþecian."_

His head shot in white hot pain, and images flashed like a whirlwind. Merlin heard himself yelp distantly, but could only concentrate on the spell. Suddenly, he got a quick flash of Rewin kicking a screaming, bleeding woman into the side and waved the guards to restrain her. He was somewhere inside the castle.

Then the flashes stopped and for a moment air escaped out of Merlin's lungs. He had to blink several times, before he realized Arthur was techinally holding him up from his arms. Merlin straightened back to his feet, feeling rather stable. The prince's face was filled with worry and frustration. -Merlin!" he shouted, mixed with fear, irritation and worry.

Merlin gasped and nodded. -I'm fi-ne. Rewin's somewhere in the castle." he said, trying to focus his eyes. -It'll take forever to find him...Maybe we should try to meet your father." Merlin said. He could barely see anything but he could talk.

Arthur eyed his friend with piercing eyes, clearly stricken with contradictions. Merlin sighed, and his eyesight got a bit better. -I'm fine. A bit dizzy, yes, but I can manage." But in his own mind, he wasn't that sure.

Arthur gave in, once more. -Just this once more, Merlin. And just because that I know where you are when you're coming with me. But you can't go on like this. From what I've concluded, the magic has turned against the people who have it, so using it is a bad idea."

Merlin nodded. -Fine. But let's go to see your father. The time is running out."

Arthur nodded, distracted, and after making sure Merlin could stand up on his own, he started to continue, slowly. Merlin turned his head towards the balcony. Desperation hit him.

He just couldn't let this happen. He was helpless, vulnerable because of the one thing that had always been powerful: magic. And as a last idea Merlin could think of, he mumbled the summoning words of the Great Dragon into the air.

For the first time in his life, he thanked every force he could name that the dragonlord powers weren't entwined completely with his magic. His magic didn't twist too painfully, didn't bring the fever-like state to his mind. He managed to whisper the summoning words, and keep upright without problems.

But he got no answer. No weak response of sensing the dragon, nothing. Merlin turned his head away.

There was no one else that could help them in this mess.

With some support from the walls, Merlin followed Arthur towards the Court Hall. After a moment, a guard almost ran into them, frantically.

-Sire!" he gasped, out of breathe, and bowed his head quickly. Arthur nodded hastily.

The guard took deep breaths and looked at the prince. -Sire! The...the peasants have started to gather...A word that the king has caused this, is spreading. The people have started to attack on each other and they're gathering. They are cursing your father's name, calling him a murderer...The...the knights have been trapped outside the castle, they have tried to calm the people down, but..." the guard took a deep breath and fear shone through his eyes.

-Sire, Camelot is in chaos. The people are very restless, some of them scared and angry. They are fighting back to the guards that are dragging the people to the pyres...And the fire on the east-side is spreading fast. Some rumors say that hundreds have already died. It seems the water can't bring the fire down..."

Arthur listened, his shoulders slightly slumped. Merlin bit his lip, his eyes burnt. The guard shook his head. -And Sire, there are controversial orders in the air. Some say that we should gather the people who have fallen, some say that we should help them. What can we do? What are the king's orders?"

Arthur just stared the man for awhile. Merlin could see how pale the prince was. -You should try to continue to put out the fire." Arthur said. -The people who have fallen down, have to be helped. Not a one pyre should be lit, you should do everything to stop that. Try to find my knights, they'll know what to do." Arthur said, sounding shockingly calm, even if Merlin knew how torn the prince was.

The guard bowed, and was about to leave, when he turned once more. -Sire..." he breathed, looking uncertain. -May I spread the word that_ you_ are against this?"

Merlin could sense the hidden loyalty in the guard's voice. The guard shifted his eyes quickly to Merlin. Merlin almost flinched, he was used to being stared at because everyone knew who he was, but...This man's glance wasn't filled with fear or disgust, it was...carefully hopeful. Like the guard knew who and what Merlin was, and that he was by Arthur's side. A sorcerer, someone with magic, and Arthur knew it. Someone who belonged to the group that was now attacked, butchered, but Arthur was protecting one.  
Merlin realized that this was important moment: people knew that Arthur wasn't like his father. That he accepted magic's existence, that he wouldn't execute someone just because they had the gift. A fair prince, a fair future king who didn't judge people by what they were but by the actions they took.

Arthur lifted his chin higher. -Yes, you can surely do that." he answered. The guard lowered his head in a honouring way. -It's a blessing we have a future king like you, Sire." the man mumbled and then broke off to run.

Arthur breathed heavily. There was a moment of silence. Merlin watched as the guard rushed to spread the orders. Arthur stared the empty spot where the guard have been, an odd look on his face. But Merlin could feel a splinter of hope springing in his chest. The people of Camelot still had loyalty, but it might not have been Uther's anymore.

Arthur turned to Merlin. -Let's go." he said, and they continued their way.

When they reached the Court Hall, the guards lowered their spears before the doors. Arthur glared at them. -Let me in." he said.

The guard on the left shook his head. -I'm sorry, Sire, but it was the king's strict order that we shouldn't let everyone in."

Arthur stepped one step forward. -I appreciate your loyalty, but I'm the prince, and you will open the door." he said, and now his voice was demanding.

The guard stared at the prince, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. -But...the king said no one." he said.

Arthur's eyes gleamed. -Do you have someone close to you out there?"

The question surprised the guard, and his mouth cracked open. -Sire?"

-Do you?" Arthur said.

Merlin's brows furrowed. He tried to control the increasing headache and dizziness.

The guard looked confused, and eyed his fellow guard and then Arthur. -I...I have a family, Sire. Too little daughters and a wife." he answered, sounding unsure.

Arthur nodded. -Then for the sake of your family's future, let me in. The situation is completely out of hand. So step away. I won't make you, because I trust that you don't want your wife or your daughters to see this kingdom go down. And I can promise, it sure as hell will, if my father doesn't put an end to this."

The guard's jaw was now cracked open, and his eyes were suddenly full of emotion. Merlin kept confused eyes on the prince, realizing how desperate Arthur was really feeling.  
The guard's eyes darted to the fellow guard, then to Merlin. Then slowly, his face changed and he bowed his head, and stepped backwards.

Arthur nodded. -Thank you." he said, and the guard look a bit honoured. The prince took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

Merlin followed, having slight troubles to keep the floor in place because it swayed dangerously. A weak nausea had taken over and Merlin was feeling very bad. It seemed to get worse and worse. It was like he had fever, like he was slowly falling into a blurry state.  
Merlin drew air in, just to feel how something warm poured down to his face. Merlin gasped and his hand flew automatically to his face, and it met something sticky and warm. Merlin took a look on his hand, and somehow he wasn't surprised to find it covered in red.

Warm blood was pouring down from his nose, and he suddenly felt even more feverish. His ears were humming quite loudly...So loudly it almost started to feel painful.

Merlin stopped. He looked as Arthur walked forward to the Court Hall, steps angry. Merlin saw distantly as Uther turned in surprise, and roared: -No one was supposed to get in here!"

Arthur stopped, too. Merlin could sense how the prince took a calming breath. -Father, this has gotten way too far. People are gathering together, they know it was your order to collect the people with magic." Arthur said, haste in his voice.

Merlin blinked and tried to focus his gaze to the floor. _This is getting worse. The spell makes magic turn against me...But I can't let it happen...Arthur needs me._

He turned his gaze towards the windows, where he could see the fire pumping like a heart with red light. People still screamed, and even if Merlin couldn't hear it, he could feel it in his soul. He felt _sick. _And if he had concluded something from Arthur's descriptions, this wasn't as far as worse as the others had had. But still, Merlin knew, he was slowly falling to the same condition.  
Slowly, Rewin's plan was claiming him, too.

And the people were gathering to start a mutiny. Merlin heard Uther's disagreeing reply to Arthur, angry and stubborn - the King wouldn't back down, and now he was somehow sure of it.  
Merlin swallowed. Time was running out - literally.

If something didn't happen very soon, Camelot would be doomed.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi!

Full action-packed chapter, with full of stuff you might want to go into quite quickly.

So now big ramblings. I just love the way you all are very clever and sharp-eyed for spotting the exactly right hints I'm throwing at you. =) Of course I'm being boring and I won't give anything away, so you'll just have to read to find out. Except that you might dislike Rewin. =D

Reviews are the kick for me to post more and faster. Sounds inviting? Then please post an review. =)

Story: The First Day of Forever (Chapter twelve)

by:** Niphrehdil**

**

* * *

**

Arthur's hands were shaking. The situation was getting worse: Merlin could barely walk on his own and Rewin was somewhere continuing his plan. The fire was spreading. People had started to gather, and they were about to start mutiny openly. His father had gone too far - Camelot was crumpling down, and doing it fast.

He stared at his father, hoping to find that small crack of familiarity in his eyes. Like in that small moment earlier, where Uther's mask had fallen off. -Father, this has gotten way too far," Arthur said hastily. He breathed the word 'father' as gently as he could, getting Uther's attention. -People are gathering together, they know it was your order to collect the people with magic." he continued.

Uther's eyes were hard and cold. -This needs to be done, Arthur." he said.

Arthur shook his head fiercely. -No it doesn't! This is crazy! Do you realize the people might start an _uprising_?"

Uther flinched for the word, and his eyes widened a bit. -That is dilusional. They won't go _that_ far. I'm their king and they will obey my orders." he said, locking his eyes with his son.

Arthur felt a lump forming into his throat. -Don't you_ understand_?" Arthur's eyes darted in his father's, pleading. _You have to realize how dangerous the situation really is._ -The city's on fire. A magical fire. A word is spreading that this, the whole thing, was your command. The people are suffering, dying even!" he blurted.

With those words, Uther's eyes shifted behind Arthur, to Merlin, and his glance turned to ice. Arthur swallowed. Uther turned to Arthur slowly and slightly tilted his head. -Suffering? Dying? Like _him_?" he hissed, pure hate in his voice.

Arthur turned quickly, and gasped. He saw Merlin's hands were now stained red. The prince's heart jumped painfully. Merlin was keeping his fingers against his nose, trying to slow the bleeding down._ Oh no, no no... _Arthur felt fear slowly sneaking onto him, as he now had to admit that Rewin's sick 'symptoms' were catching Merlin up. Slowly, but surely. For a moment, he had hoped they wouldn't...Arthur tried to reject the haunting memory of the screaming guard from his mind.

Merlin looked up, nodding faintly. Signaling Arthur that he'd be alright, he could manage. _No you're not alright. I knew it the moment you passed out, the moment Rewin started this. God..._

Arthur fought the urge to just grab Merlin and drag him out of Camelot as soon as he could. But he knew Merlin wouldn't leave, and he knew he couldn't leave his kingdom, either. The only chance was to stop this before it was too late. Arthur's fists clenched. He wouldn't let the symtomps take over Merlin. He_ wouldn't._

Merlin's eyes were hazel, Arthur could see it all the way where he was standing. Merlin wasn't doing that good. The strong sense of hurry filled Arthur even more, and he knew that time was the last thing they had right now. He had suddenly a cold shiver as he imagined how violent the symptoms would become, how painful, as Merlin probably was the most powerful sorcerer in Camelot. To stop that from happening, the prince knew he needed to convince his father.

So even if it tore him, Arthur swallowed the worry and turned to Uther.

Uther's harsh eyes stayed on Merlin. Arthur stepped forward, and Uther turned his glance to his son again. -Father, I'm asking you listen. The situation in the city is chaotic. If you don't put an end to this now, they will overthrow you!"

Now Uther stiffened and the tension increased almost visibly. -So, is this some kind of plan? Are you going after the throne?"

For a moment, Arthur just stared Uther, stunned. -No." Arthur breathed out unsteadily. _How can you even think that?_

Uther glared at Merlin. -That sorcerer has enchanted you. You want to remove me from power!" Uther declared loudly, pointing a blaming finger on Arthur.

Arthur shook his head, incredulous. -How can...can you even consider that possibility? I would never..."

The king's eyes turned now to Arthur. Arthur stepped one step forward, being now pretty close to his father. Arthur couldn't hide the emotions in his eyes, as he watched his father. He was almost ready to beg. -Please, father. Stop this. This isn't worth it. People will turn against you. If you don't put and end to this, you might not have a kingdom to rule anymore."

There was a silence. The king's eyes fixed on Arthur's, now a shade of uncertainty flashing in them. Uther was about to say something, but then he closed his mouth again. For a moment, their eyes were locked. _Please see reason. Please make it stop._

Now that Arthur was close, he found it strange how cloudy his father's eyes actually were. Like there was a transparent thick curtain drawn above them. Arthur's brows furrowed as he subconciously leaned closer. He hadn't been this close to his father in years, but...

It was odd. He was sure, he could tell the difference. Arthur's suddenly felt suspicious. He fought the urge to glance at Merlin, both of worry and need for advice.

-Camelot will not fall. I'm the king." Uther said slowly, but his voice was a bit slurred and his face was filled with uncertainty. Like he would be repeating a mantra he didn't completely believe in.

Arthur's worry deepened. Something was off. -Father..." he called, and Uther looked at him, looking a bit confused. There was a small tensed silence, but then slowly something changed in the king's posture. Very slowly, emotion increased in Uther's eyes like a rising tide, and the mask fell away.  
-The...the city's on fire?" Uther asked all of a sudden, sounding incredulous, like the information had just dawned on him.

Arthur froze for a second, because the change was so quick and overwhelming. But then he forced himself to concentrate and nodded. -Yes. And the people are gathering together." he said slowly, his every muscle tensed. Hope sprang into his chest. -Father." Arthur watched as the king's eyes seemed to get a hint of clearer shade to them. -You need to stop this _immediately_." Arthur said emphatically and pronouncing every word carefully.

Uther turned his eyes on Arthur, some alert on them. There was realization, worry in them. Shock, even. Arthur watched as the father he knew, the good part of him - the one who cared about his people and felt responsible for them, was there right in front of him.

Arthur's eyes burnt for the relief he felt for meeting that familiar glance, that hint of warmth. Without thinking, Arthur took a grip from his father's left arm, and almost jumped backwards as his father let out a muted gasp for pain. Arthur watched in horror as the king's clothing was turning red in the spot he had just touched. His heart took quickly pace.  
Blood seeped through the thick, expensive material. -F-father?" Arthur gasped, and looked up to Uther with wide eyes.

The king had suddenly gone very pale. The red just spreaded, soaking the fabric. Arthur watched in horror as the blood just spread and spread. -Father!" Arthur yelled, slight panic taking hold, not knowing what to do. The wound had to be deep. But when Arthur looked down, he realized there were several spots that were reddening, not just one. Uther gasped mutely for air. -Arthur." he breathed, his voice laced with such an emotion it almost blew the prince off guard. Love. Caring. Warmth.

Like all of the tension and tricky relationship and glares were suddenly washed away, and there was just pure shock in Uther's eyes.

The king's legs started to get unsteady and Arthur took a grip from his other arm. Arthur could just let a panicked moan as more red started to spread under the new spot he was holding. Now both of Uther's arms were filled with increasing amount of blood. _Oh God. Oh God. _The king was bleeding heavily, and sinking towards the floor. -Father!" Arthur shouted, desperately, his eyes burning.

Arthur tried to slow down the fall, and knelt beside the king, holding him in a sitting-position. He could hear Merlin getting closer behind him, painfully aware how unsteady the steps were. Arthur hadn't been this close to tears for a long time now. Something was terribly wrong.  
The king's breathing was ragged, and his eyes were getting blurry. Uther stared into his son, and now his eyes were full of emotion. Love, regret. -What have I done?" Uther whispered, sounding horrified, as he watched towards the windows. -What have I done?" he repeated with plight.

Arthur swallowed hard, the air got stuck into his throat. -I-it's alright, w-we can fix it." he stuttered. Finally Merlin knelt beside him, well, almost collapsed as Arthur painfully noticed. His friend was swaying quite dangerously and his nose was bleeding heavily. The prince turned to him, as Merlin looked down on the king. -What's wrong with him?" he asked quietly but with haste in his voice. Merlin rolled his sleeves up a bit, and it revealed the sickening violet veins on his arm.

Arthur froze to stare Merlin.

Suddenly a horrible conclusion dawned on Arthur, as he watched the awful colour of the veins. The veins that weren't healing.  
Arthur could see the blood seeping out of Merlin's nose, and now he also noticed how small trickles of blood poured down from Merlin's ear, onto his neck and soaked his shirt. And he could see the way Uther's arms bled. Arthur turned slowly his head down, catching a glimpse of his own, bandaged left wrist. The one Rewin has pushed his nails into, a moment before the prince had so disturbingly attacked Merlin.

_Rewin. Hands. Wounds. Fingernails. Mind control.  
_

Suddenly Rewin's words echoed in his head:

_"-Because again, Arthur, I think you have already figured out that I can play you like a marionette puppet, pulling the strings to whatever direction I want to."_

_"-How is your wrist, by the way?"_

_"-I think you got a bit caught up with yourself, a bit too emotional, _angry_ maybe?"_

Arthur's hands started to shake. _Rewin. The wounds. Fingernails. Merlin. Uther. _Suddenly he could see flashes in front of him. His father, looking vulnerable as they had discussed about the plan alone. Then Rewin walking into the room. "_-Well, well, well, my lords." _Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, the image burning his eyes. _"Our sweet little prince hasn't changed your mind, has he, my lord?" _Rewin had said to Uther, placing a hand over Uther's arm. Rewin. Hand. The specialist had placed the hand on the king's arm. _Rewin's _hand. Uther's face changing to an angry, emotionless one.

That mask Arthur hated, had landed on the king's features.

Air got stuck in Arthur's throat. His eyes snapped open. -Rewin has done this!" he yelped. _Rewin has done this, abused my father. He has made this wounds. He has...he has... _-He has been controlling you!" Arthur gasped in shock, staring Uther with shock.  
Arthur had _known _it. He had known Uther would never go this far, never butcher his own people like this. He had known it and the relief over his father's existing conscience was faded by the shock and anger what Rewin had done.

Rewin had controlled Uther. Rewin was behind all of this.

-Father, Rewin has done this." Arthur breathed, trying to keep himself together. Uther looked at him, eyes hazel. -Rewin has been controlling you over these wounds." the prince explained, desperation in his voice.

Uther shook his head in defeat. -No." he whispered, like hoping it was true. -What have I done..." Uther mumbled, disgrace on his face. Merlin coughed once, and Arthur's head snapped towards him. Merlin was looking very sick. Pale, even more pale than Uther, his nose pouring and his ears, too. -I...I can try to heal them." Merlin said. His voice was scaringly weak.

Arthur bit his lip so that his eyes wouldn't water. The hate he felt for Rewin was becoming unbearable.

Uther turned to Merlin, and the muscles on his face tensed. Arthur could see how his father's hate lit up all of a sudden. -You will not touch me." he hissed to Merlin through gritted teeth.

Merlin looked the king straight into the eyes. -I'm truly sorry, Sire, but Rewin can control you through these wounds and they are also heavily bleeding." he said, voice humble and quiet.

-You will not lay any of your magic on me!" Uther growled. Arthur tried to keep his father in a sitting position, as Uther tried to back away from Merlin. -Father, he can help. It's true, Rewin has a hold on you through these. He can make you believe whatever you want, make you say and even_ do _whatever he wants. It all seems true and real when he says it, but it's not."

Uther turned to Arthur, and his expression changed. But then, a sudden clapping sound interrupted them.

Arthur turned his head towards the sound, alert, and found Rewin walking slowly from the other side of the room, clapping his hands together like giving an applause. Arthur's eyes narrowed, and he crouched lower, between Merlin, his father and the specialist.

-Impressing. Truly impressing, prince Arthur. I thought you would never figure it out, I'll give you that." Rewin said, with his low joyless voice. The specialist walked a bit closer than lowered his hands.

Arthur could feel his anger skyrocketing. Merlin coughed weakly beside him. Arthur bit his lip, his hands shaking rougly for the rage.

Rewin tilted his head. -I almost, _almost _got finished with the castle. Surprisingly, we found a stunning amount of magical people inside the castle. There are suicidal people here in Camelot, aren't there?" Rewin said, looking at Merlin mockingly. The specialist smiled sadistically, the scar on his left cheek deepening.

-I see you have caught the flu, so to say." he said to Merlin. Merlin looked up to the specialist with despising eyes.

-I will kill you with my bare hands." Arthur growled, uncontrollable anger dwelling inside his chest.

Rewin sighed. -Of course, Arthur. I believe you said that to me already, but here I am anyway. You are one comical prince - always so angry, always making empty threats. You might have an issue with pent-up rage." he said, sounding mockingly pitying.

Arthur started to rise up, shaking, as he was ready to go against the specialist without any weapon, not giving a damn whether Rewin had magic or not.  
-Sit." Rewin said simply. Arthur opened his mouth to insult the specialist for a useless threat, but gasped in shock as he realized he had just slid down back to the floor, doing exactly what the man had ordered him to.

Confusion shone through his face, as slight panic started to kick in again. Rewin looked pitying.  
-Oh, surprised, are we? "  
Then the specialist's face turned to despising and he lifted his chin higher, eyes locked with Arthur's.  
-You are no match for me. A simple, hollow prince with tricky problems - that doesn't even give me any satisfaction when I'm finally done with you. I confess that I didn't even acknowlegde you as an obstacle in the beginning - you have no power over your father whatsoever, and Merlin isn't really useful right now, is he?" Rewin said.

Arthur flinced for mentioning Merlin. He was painfully aware of the increasing symptoms Merlin was having. They were getting stronger every minute.

Rewin seemed to know what he was thinking, and smiled like he would be a sweet old man. -I could have mashed you to the floor from day one." Rewin said.

-You..." Uther hissed angrily. Rewin turned his gaze on the panting, bleeding king. -Oh please, Uther." The specialist huffed. -You were the most easiest one. Broken man with an endless sorrow for a dead wife, lost daughter and a disappointing son. I didn't even have any pleasure of twisting you, even though it took a lot of work to persuade you to let me fulfill my plan."

Rewin crossed his arms, as Arthur's head shot back to the specialist.

-Oh, yes." He nodded to the prince, and let out a faint smile again. -Your father wouldn't have let me do this to your dear kingdom. At first he was exited that I had a reliable tracking system for those who have magic, but then when I explained how it does work, he backed down. Sweet little Uther tried to fight back, tried to say no, claiming that this, let's say 'spring cleaning', was too harsh, even for him. I think he used the words 'too raw' and 'amoral.' And then he kept babbling some emotional nonsense about the people of Camelot."

Arthur bit his lip hard. Then Rewin looked at Uther, and the specialist's eyes narrowed only for a second. But Uther yelped immediately and sank to the floor, blood seeping suddenly now from everywhere from his core body, dangerously quick from his chest.  
Arthur didn't have the time or the strength to keep his father upright, so Uther slid to the floor, eyes staring widely to the ceiling, breathing ragged, clearly in pain. Arthur's every fibre screamed in agony as his father was clearly weakening and losing blood scaringly quickly. The prince turned to Rewin, now almost exploding with rage. He was literally shaking for it now.

Rewin let out a breath. -He tried to wrestle, my dear Arthur, but I broke him easily. There is one thing he didn't let me do, though. No matter what I said, he just wouldn't let me burn this Merlin here, not in any case. That's what he kept repeating: 'You can't touch that serving boy. You can not hurt him. Arthur said so. Arthur cares about him.'"

Arthur's mouth cracked open as he stared the specialist.  
-How heartwarming!" Rewin said, spreading his arms over-dramatically.

Arthur turned his eyes to Uther, warm feeling filling him. _You didn't let him hurt Merlin...You...You honoured my wish...Even that far. _Uther didn't meet his eyes, even if he was clearly aware what they were talking about.

Arthur would have wanted to breathe a 'thank you' but the situation was too messy for that. Instead, he suddenly saw how Merlin places his hands upon Uther's arms. -Don't." Rewin commanded sharply.

Merlin squeezed his eyes tightly, clearly fighting back for the order. Arthur stared at his pale friend. The situation was getting too dangerous. No one moved, and the tension could be almost cut with a knife.

-Tell him, Arthur, that if he uses magic as powerful as healing spell, it will most certainly put the symptoms on full speed." Rewin said calmly. Air got suddenly stuck in the prince's throat, as he rose his hands to the air next to Merlin's, cautiously, as a gesture to stop it all. Merlin's eyes snapped open and he watched Arthur, shaking his head desperately, pleadingly. Merlin wanted to do it, wanted to save Uther from bleeding to death. _Please don't do it, Merlin. I can't watch if the symptoms take over, I...Don't you do it. _  
-He's lying." Merlin whispered.

-Will you take the risk, my dear prince?" Rewin commented. -I think you have already noticed that using magic under the current circumstances is quite unhealthy."

Arthur was torn. Either Merlin was claiming that the specialist was lying so that he could save quickly bleeding Uther, despite his own condition. Or then Rewin was actually lying. Rewin seemed to watch them like they would be two interesting objects.  
-Oh, this is so easy. You two can be played like a chess set." he rejoiced emotionlessly.

Merlin threw a venomous glance towards the specialist. -We'll see about that." he hissed, and turned quickly to Uther. Before anyone could react, Merlin shouted a spell and his eyes flashed gold. Uther let out a powerful gasp, and a writhe went through him. Arthur's stomach clenched painfully and he watched Merlin's magic slow down the bleeding visibly, but Merlin went even more paler. The second he stopped the spell, the gold in his eyes faded away and his hands slumped down powerlessly and slowly. Then he fell forward. - Merlin!"

Arthur's reflexes worked in a fraction of a second and he caught Merlin before he hit the marble floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi!

So, I'm back. I'm really tempted to write everything teasing here about the chapter, but I think I won't.

Dark stuff in it, you have been warned.

Reviews bring updates faster. (Does that persuade you? I hoped it would)

Story: The First Day of Forever (Chapter thirteen)

by: **Niphrehdil**

**

* * *

**

For a moment, there were just a tensed silence in the room.

Arthur tried to shake Merlin awake, as he was lying limply against him. His nose was still heavily bleeding. Small trikles of blood continued to pour from his ears, too.

Uther's breathing was rapid and he struggled to sit, staring Merlin with incredulous eyes. There was shock, suspicion, hate, surprise. Uther clearly couldn't fit it into his head that Merlin had just healed his wounds, or at least shrank them significantly. And done it with magic. The king said nothing, but the emotions were clearly having a war in his head.

-Merlin?" Arthur called quietly, throat burning for worry. Merlin didn't move, even if Arthur slapped him faintly or called him. Arthur watched his friend, feeling Merlin's too rapid, warm breathing against his shoulder. Arthur distantly noticed his own hands were shaking uncontrollably. Then the prince looked up to Rewin, and if just looks could kill...

-You sick bastard..." Arthus hissed desperately, unable to find more insulting words. He was just so angry that he couldn't understand it.  
Rewin had no emotion in his eyes, no regret. He shrugged. -Merlin knew the spell is working and affecting him, and yet he chose to use magic anyway. That kind of stupidity was his own choice." he commented coldly.

Arthur shook his head fiercely. -Stop this. Fix it now or I will kill you where you stand!" he demanded, but there's a hint of desperation in his voice.

Rewin huffed. -That's the third time I've heard that today, Arthur. And besides, Merlin won't go down that easily. I'm not that stupid to even assume he would. Sure, the magic is turning against him, becoming something like poison in his veins. Slowly, but surely - using magic will make it just happen faster. But he'll wake up soon enough and join us again. "  
The specialist sighed. -But his healing spell was really for nothing." he added, sifting his eyes to Uther.

Air got stuck on the prince's throat as he turned to see his father, and saw how he was still bleeding, even if it had slowed down. Arthur had to close his eyes so he wouldn't go insane for the rage.

-I trusted you." Uther suddenly breathed out to the specialist, and ripped his eyes away from Merlin.

Rewin seemed to be bored. -Of course you did, Uther, because I _made_ you to trust me." Rewin said, and then sighed and spread his hands. Arthur automatically flinched for the gesture. Merlin shifted again, clearly coming around. A relief washed through the prince.

Uther struggled to get up. For Arthur's surprise, Rewin didn't stop him. Instead, he studied as Uther got up to his rather unsteady legs, blood covering him everywhere, and managed to look powerful anyway. -I am still the king and I will put an end to this. You will not make this kingdom fall." Uther stated.

-Can't you royal people come up with something else than empty threats? Haven't I already made everyone in this room realize that _you _can't threat me?" Rewin shook his head, like talking to children.  
-Sit down, Uther." the specialist said, sounding frustrated. Uther's outraged face was truly in contrast to the way he slid back to the floor, against a pillar. His face turned to surprised one.

It strangled Arthur to see that the wounds were starting to bleed even faster. Uther tried to hide it, taking deep breathes, but Arthur saw right through it. At the same moment, Merlin moved slightly, and then suddenly drew a heavy breathe.  
Arthur looked down to see him opening his eyes. Merlin's eyes were hazel and Arthur started to feel worried of the amount of blood Merlin had already lost. Not to mention Uther.  
It wasn't dangerous yet, but if it didn't stop sometime soon, then they might be in trouble.

In a faltering moment, Arthur cursed how much he hated _this_. He hated being helpless. He hated worrying over Merlin, worrying over his father. He hated how the situation had just blown up to their hands, and how quickly time was running out. He hated how weak Merlin looked, but yet that same old stubborness glittered in his eyes.  
Sometimes Arthur hated the way Merlin was so hard-headed and never backed down, never agreed to just let it be. _Why do you have to be so damn righteous? Look where we are now..._

Even if Arthur felt grateful towards him for saving his father's life, he was just so irritated by the fact how easily Merlin put his own life on the line for others - even Uther. It scared him, more than many other things scared him, because Arthur had learnt the hard way that if it came down to a choice between Merlin saving himself or Merlin saving others, the choice would be always the latter.

Arthur hated fearing for other's lives. He hated feeling scared and uncertain. He hated the way everything was in chaotic state, including himself.

But right now, most of all, he hated Rewin.

Arthur bit his lip as Merlin took some support from him, struggling to sit. Merlin's face was partly covered in his own blood, and the sight sickened the prince. -Are you alright?" Arthur asked quietly._ Of course you're not. You're bleeding and weakening every minute and your magic is turning against you._

Merlin nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. -I'll m-manage." he said. Arthur swallowed hard. How much could he hate those two words?

-See? I said he wouldn't enjoy the oblivion too long." Rewin said emotionlessly.

* * *

Merlin was dizzy. He was feeling so dizzy he could barely see anything properly. His ears hummed, it had slowly started to hurt to breathe, and the bleeding just didn't stop.

Everything was spinning, slurring, blurring. He was feeling sick, the world was twisting in unnatural angles, and unexplainable pain was taking hold.

To sum up, he had hardly ever felt this bad in his whole life.

Merlin could almost feel the way his magic was burning inside his veins, how it was slowly turning to acid. He knew he was falling into the state where his magic would fully turn against him. But Uther had bled too quickly and even if Arthur would have never asked him to heal Uther, Merlin had done it anyway.

Uther might be a cruel when it came to magic, but he was Arthur's father and mostly fair with his people. He didn't deserve to die, no matter what he had done.

But now, Merlin also knew that the wounds had opened again, and he just knew he couldn't heal the king again. He couldn't - he didn't have the strength.

They were battling against time.

-Are you alright?" Arthur asked. The prince's voice sounded unnatural - worried, tensed, _scared_. Merlin forced himself to sit up. -I'll m-manage." he stuttered.

-See? I said he wouldn't enjoy the oblivion too long." Rewin commented and Merlin turned his head towards the specialist.

Hate filled him. Hate for making people suffer, for controlling people.

Slowly, detemination took over and Merlin gritted his teeth. Taking some support from Arthur, Merlin heaved himself unsteadily up.

-Well, well, well. Now I only have you two left." Rewin said, as he watched Merlin. For some reason, the specialist didn't stop him.

-Let me go." Arthur crowled at Rewin angrily from the floor. -You coward, let me go!" he shouted.

Merlin felt his heart ache for Arthur. The prince had always been the one who wanted to act, but now he was pinned to the floor helplessly, watching the situation like his body would be in paralysis.

-Not so fast." Rewin answered to the prince, and then turned to Merlin. -I think I'll put you out of your misery first. You've been a real nuisance for me, killing all of my stundents."

Merlin was lifted his chin higher. No matter how dizzy and sick he felt, he wouldn't show it to the specialist. -Stop the spell. Stop the spell that is causing people to suffer." he said with a firm voice.

Rewin's face was emotionless. -Or what? You'll use magic on me? Come on, Merlin. You are stupid to think that you are in the shape for that." There was a pause.  
-You are not the one who kills me."

Merlin's brows furrowed. _What is that supposed to mean? _  
Rewin stepped closer towards Arthur, and Merlin acted on an instict, lifted his hand up quickly and shouted: -_Iérnan!" _

Pain shot again through him, and Merlin had to fight back with everything he had not to fall to the floor and let the blackness in. With gritted teeth, Merlin opened his eyes and his mouth cracked open as he saw Rewin still standing on the very spot he had just been. _But...the spell was supposed to shove him backwards... _

-Useless, Merlin, useless. You'll just get a headache for that." Rewin said as Merlin struggled to stay upright. His ears rang and blood was now seeping from them, too.  
But with strong determination, Merlin steadied himself again, even if desperation started to crawl into his mind.  
_Why didn't that work?_

Either his magic was losing effect or then...then Rewin wasn't affected by it. Merlin's heart was filled with raw anxiety, poignant aghast. He couldn't come up with anything better than to try invoke Rewin's conscience.

-How can you do this, Rewin?" Merlin asked sincerelly, drawing heavy breaths. -These people are your _kin. _You have magic, you should understand!"

Rewin huffed, sounding a bit frustrated. -Once again, _who_ said I have magic?"

There was a stunned silence in the room. _What?_

For a moment, everyone was just stared Rewin with wide eyes._  
_

-You...you don't?" Merlin asked, incredulously. _That can't be true... _He was absolutely shocked. A possibility that Rewin didn't have magic at all was...beyond what he had ever imagined.

-But...that's impossible..." Merlin mumbled, incredulous._ Is he lying?_

Rewin crossed his arms. -Boring chain of conclusions. Let's just skip it all and say I don't have magic." he answered. The specialist's eyes narrowed a bit as he locked eyes with Merlin.

Merlin had to blink several times as the words sank into his head. _You don't have magic?  
-_But...how? Why?" Merlin stuttered.

Rewin sighed. -Some people don't have magic, some do. Simple rule." the specialist answered. His dark eyes gleamed.

-But...but you blocked my spell." Merlin said, still disbelieving.  
Rewin lifted an eyebrow. -I thought you were more familiar with magic's existence, Merlin. Out of all people you should know when it's used."  
_But that's completely impossible. I used magic on you and ...nothing happened. And what about everything else?_  
-You're lying. You made the spell over the people who have magic."Merlin said, his voice getting louder.

-Actually, I'm not that fond of lying. Truths are more fun, they are more powerful than lies. And no, Merlin, as fun as it would be, I don't have magic and I've never had it at all. I simply made a random peasant to create the current spell that is affecting you and the others. That poor woman wouldn't have wanted to make the enchantment, but I used a little persuation."  
Rewin said, and let out a faint smile, his scar appearing to his cheek.  
Merlin swallowed.  
-But now I'm going sideways. What I was saying was that the lack of that magic is the one thing that has always made me so strong. Sometimes a blind man can see better than a normal one." Rewin said, and his smile widened along with his scar. Cold shivers ran through Merlin.

-But don't worry, Merlin, you couldn't have harmed me with your magic tricks even earlier when the spell hadn't taken hold of you. Magic just doesn't work on me." Rewin said, sounding mockingly comforting.

_So, what, are you immune to it? _Merlin concluded hastily in his head, fear growing. Their doom seemed to just become more and more inevitable.

His options were running out. If he used magic, the symptoms would speed up. And if he did use magic, apparently Rewin wasn't affected by it. And the specialist could control people for some insane reason. Merlin decided his only chance was to buy time.

His heart was pounding in his ears, and his body protested against him, but Merlin took a breath and asked:

-So how does that mind control work, then? "

But Rewin couldn't be fooled.

-You're delaying me on purpose, Merlin." he said.  
Merlin swallowed. _This is so wrong. This is so wrong and twisted and sick! _Suddenly his emotions took over, as desperation started to fill him, eyes burning.

-Why are you doing this? What do you get from this? Is this all about me? Then fine Rewin, fight with me, kill me, I don't care. But leave innocent people alone! Leave Camelot alone." Merlin said with an unsteady voice.

Rewin shook his head. -No. Having passionate lust for revenge or emotional grudge is weak. I don't have nothing against Camelot or its royal family. I don't care about them, they are just my pawns in this chess.  
If you want me to say I hate you or that I want revenge - no, Merlin that's not what I want. I don't hate you - I admire you. You have stayed alive all these years and gotten a good place in the court. You have defeated all of your enemies - but your weakness is that you're easily readable. You care too much. You are ready to lay your life on the line because of your beliefs or anyone who is in trouble - and that will be fatal sooner or later." Rewin said with an emotionless voice.

Arthur breathed out heavily from behind him and Uther let out few pained moans from time to time. Rewin stepped closer, and Merlin tried hard not to flinch.  
-But in the end, you are my greatest opponent, the last one standing - the one who has killed all of my best students. Maybe I want revenge, maybe I don't. You see, Merlin, being predictable is a thing that gets you quickly killed, Aredian and Mordred are good examples of that. Even if I want to kill you, it has nothing personal in it." Rewin said, studying Merlin.

Merlin had to bit his lips so that the constant nausea wouldn't have taken over. Rewin's word made him feel even more sick. He could feel the fear taking hold of him again, and he was sure it wasn't all of Rewin's doing.

Rewin was now very close, staring down on him. -But I can tell you a secret, as I'm sure you won't live up to tell this anybody: the Old Religion is what is against me, not the ones who represent it."

Merlin watched the specialist with confused eyes. -The Old Religion?"

Rewin was very close now. The icy, emotionless eyes stared Merlin. - Do you have any idea how much it contains power, Merlin? It is far greater than you or Mordred or anyone who has walked on this Earth."

Merlin took a faltering breath, swallowing. -So power, is that what you want?"

Rewin shook his head, and Merlin shivered for the sight of how empty the specialist's eyes were. -No. Because that would be predictable. I have no magic, so I'm not part of the Old Religion - and if the Old Religion would be, let's say, torn apart, all of who are part of it would die the instant."

Merlin's eyes widened. -You...you are going to do that?" he whispered from pure horror. His heart pounded restlessly against his ribcage.

Rewin stared him with cold dead eyes, and tilted his head. -Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You see, Merlin, Old Religion is stable. It's so old and so constantly present in everything that if you don't have magic, you can not truly have a connection to it.  
Mordred wanted power. He wanted to unite his own magic with yours, so he could be powerful enough to get his hands on the very source of the magic - the Old Religion.  
You have no use for a small stream if you don't have the spring.  
That is one thing I wanted my students to reach - the limit, the point that can't be crossed. I can slip into your head because I know how to cross that line. But I can't break the line between the solid world and the Old Religion. And Merlin, when you want something to be easy to handle, you have to tear it apart. Just like I did with Uther, just like did with Arthur. Find the weakest point - or the strongest - and twist it broken."

Merlin's heart thundreded loudly in his ears. Fear was squeezing his throat. -What does that mean?" he whispered, locking eyes with the specialist.

Slowly, Rewin smiled coldly, scar deepening. -It means..." he bowed closer, Merlin could feel the specialist's breathing on his face, -...that I will take that spot and crush it."

The way he said the last words made cold shivers ran through Merlin again, and he had to back away from the specialist. For a long moment, they just stood there, Merlin staring the man in horror.

-You can't...you can't do that." Merlin said barely audibly. _You'd kill...everyone with magic..._

Rewin had a scary gleam in his eyes. -People keep saying that to me." he said, dark sarcasm in his voice.

Merlin was about to say something, when a loud sound suddenly swept through the air, and the walls shook. Everyone froze and looked around, only to hear the sound again. Like a drumbeat, but much louder. _Thum. _

_Thum. Thum._

Even Rewin looked to the direction of the voice. Windows shook and so did the whole castle.  
Merlin stared the specialist. Rewin let out a chuckle.

-Oh, I believe the people of Camelot have decided to have a chat with Uther." he said, sounding amused.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who listened the sound, clearly shocked.

_Oh no...They are breaking into the castle. They have started an open mutiny. _

Uther's breathing was ragged, and he was pale again. The king was clearly fading, and his eyes glittered a bit as he listened the thumming sound. -I have failed them all." he mumbled quietly and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Thum. Thum._

Rewin turned his eyes on Arthur, and smiled sadistically. -Well, let's turn up the heat then, shall we? The poor woman of this spell might want to boost it up a bit." he said.

Arthur had enough time to gasp in shock before Rewin dramatically snapped his fingers. Merlin gasped in pain and slid powerlessly onto his knees, blood bursting out from his mouth. Violent coughts took over Merlin and he was clearly trying not to scream for pain.

-Merlin!" Arthur shouted desperately, almost feeling the pain himself.

But Merlin just coughed more blood. His nose, ears and even the corners of his eyes were bleeding now. He looked pale and nauseous, and was clearly in a lot of pain. Arthur wanted to cover his eyes so he wouldn't have to see it.

Rewin crouched lower so that he was almost kneeling next to Merlin. -And the Old Religion's breaking point? I didn't bother to come Camelot for nothing, as much as fun as this has been. No, the breaking point is here, right in this room." Rewin said.

Merlin looked up, face covered in blood and his eyes hazel, barely fixing on the specialist.  
-Who do you think that is? Someone who has born of magic, is the pure creation of Old Religion?" Rewin asked, tilting his head.

Arthur's heart pounded, blood rushed in his veins. He had reached the point he was so angry that it was close to insanity. -Don't you DARE to harm him!" Arthur roared.

Rewin let out an emotionless chuckle, and slowly pulled a dagger from his clothes.

Arthur was sure his heart missed a beat.

* * *

Merlin was so much in pain he was sure it couldn't be possible. His thoughts were incoherent. He was bleeding, he was feeling sick. He was diving deeper into the state, but he knew Rewin couldn't win.

He tried to sharpen his hearing. Rewin was crouching beside him, his words slurring in Merlin's hazel head.

Merlin's panicked mind whirled and swayed, as he tried to stay concious and get up, to do _something._

Merlin could see how the specialist drew slowly a dagger from his clothes, it's surface flashing light._  
_

Merlin was aware of his own beating heart, that had long ago stopped twice. His execution day, the moment Mordred had stolen his magic.  
Two times he had dived into blackness that was blacker than darkness. Death, the line. He had came back. You can't cheat death twice, they say. But what about now?

What about this moment, this fragile moment when everything was spinning around and cracking and roaring and he didn't know where his body was as everything was raw and sharp pain? His head felt like there were million razor sharp knives inside it, white hot pain circling.  
If Rewin would tear Old Religion apart, the people with magic would die. Not just the people of Camelot, but all of them, including himself. And the Old Religion just wasn't about magic, it was everything around them.

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, as he tried to concentrate.

_Arthur..."_

Merlin's mind screamed with agony.

_We can't have gone all the way here just to..."_

Merlin had avoided death twice.

Third time_ isn't_ the charm.

_Arthur!_

Is it?  
It couldn't be the end. It couldn't. He had to get up, had to do something. Rewin couldn't win, he couldn't kill him that easily and have what he wanted. Not after all of this. Not after _everything._

But he had no strength left as the specialist grabbed his collar and pulled him to his unsteady feet, locking his emotionless eyes with him.

-Who would be the breaking point indeed?" he hissed. Merlin could barely see him. Blackness were constantly hanging right at the back of his head, dancing in the corner of his eyes. He fought hard not to give into it.

But fear crippled him as he knew Rewin would murder him with the dagger, break the Old Religion.

For some insane reason, Merlin could see with the corner of his blurry eye that Arthur was slowly standing up from the behind of the specialist.

Merlin couldn't understand why the prince had broken the power that had held him down, because all of his coherent thoughts had became too blurry. Arthur wanted to save him.

That was all he knew.

But then Rewin shook him slightly and his eyes had turned to an odd gleam, psychopathic darkness.  
-But if you were the breaking point..." Rewin started slowly, gripping Merlin tighter, lifting the dagger up. Arthur was slowly reaching the specialist, sneaking closer from the behind.  
-that..."  
Arthur had a dagger of his own in his right hand.  
-would..."  
Arthur lifted his hand up to strike.  
-be..."

Rewin suddenly let go of Merlin, and for a horrifying second, the specialist smiled, shouting: -...predictable!"

And with those words, the specialist spun around and pushed the dagger through Arthur's heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!

So, I'm back. There are few important notes I would like to point out before you go into the story.

First one: the "lateness" (well, it's been three days since I last updated) of this chapter isn't because of some sadistic purpose. =D I got so caught up with making a fanmade trailer for season four that it delayed the writing of this chapter. If you like, I'll give the link to Youtube here if you want to check it out: ( I don't know why it doesn't show the full link, but there's the ending part of it.)

.com/watch?v=K_k9PTJcTDg

(I'm not that good at editing, though, so it's not anything special. =D)

Note number two: I finally got the proloque into the previous chapter! Haha, what a win.

**Note number three, IMPORTANT: This chapter might just be one of the heaviest and darkest stuff I've ever written. So I'll warn everyone beforehand. Read at your own risk.  
**

Okay, well, if someone is still reading this note, then thank you! There are probably one or two chapters after this one coming up.

Please tell me what you think. =)

Story: The First Day of Forever

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

The moment the dagger pierced Arthur, Merlin's world stopped.

The time slowed down, and his eyes only saw Arthur. His ears had been humming, but in the same second the blade sank through the prince's heart, the voices exploded.

The whole world shook.  
Air stopped flowing.  
His heart missed a beat.  
An ocean of horror crashed on Merlin like a hammer.

For a moment, Arthur's face turned from surprised one to a pained one. For a moment, he stared the specialist in the eyes. Merlin lost the sense of himself. Even if the spell was torturing his body...Not all of the pain in the world could hurt him as much as the very sight in front of him.

It all happened in a one second. Arthur's mouth let out a mute breath. But then, his knees gave away. Rewin let go, and the prince collapsed to the ground. Merlin could only stare for a short moment, reaching his hands helplessly towards the prince. Too late. Too late to do anything, to help, to protect.

_ARTHUR._

_Oh my God._

_ARTHUR!_

Merlin could distantly sense he was letting out a agonizing scream, but couldn't hear it.

Rewin watched as the prince went down, and smiled, scar appearing.

Merlin couldn't get any air. His throat was burning, heart sinking, and his eyes were suddenly filled with hot tears. Powerful shakes took over. His whole body just reacted painfully to the sight, even if it was already suffering from the spell.

-Arthur!" Merlin screamed. For a moment, he was frozen. So shocked, so stunned, that it couldn't be real. But then in a fraction of time, it dawned on him.

Rewin had stabbed Arthur.

Rewin had stabbed the dagger through Arthur's heart.

Merlin's own knees gave away. All of the strength was gone. He hit the floor, but couldn't feel any pain.

Merlin pulled himself a bit closer, and reached Arthur. All of a sudden anxiety, fear and overwhelming panic took over. -Arthur..." Merlin whispered, his voice thick, almost unrecognizable.

Merlin laid his roughly shaking hands on Arthur's chest. Merlin couldn't breath. The dagger was sticking out from the prince's chest. Merlin felt so much pain that it was also physical.

Merlin could feel small tears trikle down from his eyes. Arthur's eyes were partly open, and suddenly he moved a bit. Merlin's awareness went to chaos as he immediately crouched down to try and look at the prince.

But Arthur's eyes were hazel, almost closed. Blood was pouring from his wound. Deep red blood. Merlin let out a pained moan. -Ar-arthur?" he called._ Please don't die. Oh my God. Please don't die. Don't leave me. Oh God...Oh God._

Merlin tried to place his heavily shaking hands above the wound and gathered his magic to heal. Merlin knew that the spell would be fatal to him, as his magic had already turned against him. But not a single hint of hesitation even crossed his mind, not even one doubt.

Arthur drew one, tortured breath before he got still. Merlin shook his head fiercely and shouted:

_-Lácnian incofa!" _A boult of unbearable pain went through Merlin, and it almost knocked him out, but he fought back. He stayed concious, trying to heal the wound before he could pull the dagger away. But he sensed his magic hardly responded anymore; he was too weak.

Merlin looked up and saw Arthur's eyes were closed. -Arthur?" Merlin said with squeaky voice.

The prince didn't anwer. Merlin watched him in shock, unable to feel anything for a moment. Arthur had gone still.

World stopped again.

A second.

A second.

A second.

And even if Merlin didn't know was it his through his magic or something else, but in a horrifying moment, he could feel, not see, but to feel how Arthur's soul faded.

Faded away, distanced. Then it was gone.

Just like that, it vanished out of his reach. Out of Merlin's awareness, heart, mind, hands, _everything._

And then the realization dawned on him: Arthur was gone. It crushed him to million pieces.

There wasn't even one thought going through his head. He couldn't _form _coherent thoughts. He couldn't understand. He couldn't understand. Only thing he knew was that Arthur was gone.

_Dead._

Merlin watched the prince's blank and pale face numbly, feeling how his own heart broke. Deep sorrow, so deep sorrow that it hardly could exist, landed on him.  
Agony. Aghast. Anxiety. Sorrow.

Sorrow. Grief - unending grief that was so overwhelming and petrifying that Merlin had never felt anything like it.

He wanted to place his hands to Arthur's chest and heal, heal, heal. Heal million times before he would die trying. To force the prince back. Force Arthur back to life.

But it was no use.

It was _no use._

None.

Arthur was gone. _Dead._

He had crossed a line that Merlin had no power over. He could shout the healing spell endlessly, but it wouldn't have any effect.

Arthur was gone forever. Out of reach._ Gone._

And the overwhelming realization made ice settle into Merlin's heart. His own tortured body didn't matter anymore. None of it mattered anymore. He didn't care.

And slowly, Merlin fell powerlessly on Arthur's chest. He was bleeding, suffering. Blood was still pouring from his nose, ears and mouth, even small track of blood joined the tears that were pouring from his eyes.  
Merlin buried his face against the familiar scent of Arthur, now so poignant and raw that it ripped him open in every possible way. His blood mixed with Arthur's.

Merlin breathed for the first time. Took a faltering, tortured breath in a world where Arthur Pendragon didn't exist anymore.  
Merlin let out a pained moan, filled with all of his emotions. Despair and hopeless sorrow. The world blackened around him, lost its light. Merlin could feel his own magic pulsing through his own veins, turning to poison. His head was on fire but his heart had turned to ice.

Merlin felt like he had been drawn into a black hole, that had no escape. Eternal grief and guilt.  
With shaking hands, Merlin pulled the dagger out of Arthur's chest and threw it away.

_Arthur..._

The name had never been that much filled with somber hopelessness.

Merlin had never felt this lonely in his whole life.

-Truly, utterly heartwarming, isn't it?" a violent voice said, sinking into Merlin's sore mind.

_Rewin._

Merlin was so sad he couldn't even feel hate. Anger, rage, revenge - what did they matter anymore? Arthur was gone...He was gone. Merlin didn't care about Rewin.

-Can you feel how the world is shaking around us? Can you feel how the power of this now-broken destiny?" Rewin said with sick pleasure.

Slowly, slowly, Merlin lifted his head up to the specialist. Blood and tears on his face, blackness lingering at the back of his mind, death slowly crawling nearer to him at the shape of the spell.

Rewin's expression changed. Merlin had no rage, no anger on his face, he was just empty. Empty and hollow. He stared the specialist with blurry eyes.

His throat was burning. -W-wh-y...?" Merlin asked, his voice breaking and cracking. Rewin locked eyes with him, dark gleam in his eyes.

-Because it was the only way to twist the Old Religion broken. Who was it that was born of magic, pure creation of the Old Religion, but never had the gift? Who was it that Nimueh made a deal about, took a life to give life?" Rewin tilted his head.  
-Merlin, this is the grand plan, the very core of all of the prophecies. Mordred was always destined to kill Arthur. He wanted your magic so that he would be powerful enough to get his hands on the Old Religion - in other words, he would have killed Arthur after he would have received all of your powers. Of course Mordred lied that he never wanted anything about Arthur, but the truth is that the prince is the breaking point.  
You and his entwined destiny is so powerful that if it was destroyed - the Old Religion would crack. You changed him so much that he would have become great king, even if you had died today. So it needed to be him."

Merlin bit his lip, as tears poured like a river, endless. Rewin glanced at Arthur.  
-Unfortunate that he had to die, but it was the only way. Your destiny was so powerful that this was the only chance there is - nothing else could have broken the Old Religion. The prince is dead, and you Merlin, never had the chance to fulfill your destiny. And now, it's forever broken."

Merlin can feel how the last splinters of hope died inside of him. Black despair took over.

Rewin huffed. -Don't look so sad, Merlin. You'll perish the moment the Old Religion breaks. Then you don't have to worry about the dead prince, or the people of Camelot. Easy, quick ending."

Merlin shook his head, unable to stop the tears. Rewin's brows furrowed. -I'd be thankful if I were you, I gave the prince a quick and painless death. I could have played with you all like puppets for days or even weeks, and make you do such things that you would have all died unhappy and uncomfortable. But I don't see any satisfaction in such thing. Like I said, this is nothing personal. You are just two people I needed to use to fulfill my plan here, achieve the checkmate."

The specialist looked up. -Can you feel the world is changing? Soon, very soon, it will break."

Merlin swallowed emptily. He could actually sense how the world turned and twisted. Like something important was out of place. He could feel the Old Religion shift and twist - it swirled in his magic now.

But Merlin didn't care.

He wasn't able to care.

Slowly he buried his face against Arthur again. He felt like his life had just slipped out of his hand as quickly as sand through hourglass. And like that wouldn't been enough, his head was filling with memories of Arthur.

Arthur walking. Arthur smiling. Arthur fighting. Arthur laughing. Arthur joking around and teasing him. Arthur kissing Gwen. Arthur saving him. Arthur's panicked face over him when he had poisoned himself. Arthur hugging him tightly after the poisoning. Arthur running. Arthur smiling. Arthur crying. Arthur riding. Arthur saving him. Arthur's worried face, as he told Merlin he would protect him from his father. Arthur saving his life, over and over again.

Arthur whispering those vulnerable little words to him after the poisoning:_ "-Merlin...What happened today...When I thought that you had...  
It made me realize few things. This is hard for me to say, but I...don't care if you have magic or not. It doesn't matter. When I thought you were...gone...I realized that I only wanted you to live._

Arthur having an emotional burst during their fight against Mordred:

_"-No, let me finish! If giving your magic to Mordred and curing some stupid sickness wasn't good enough, you were completely IDIOTIC to think that it would be alright that you have died because of me! Clearly you were out of your MIND, if you thought for a second that I wouldn't have CARED, Merlin. For God's sakes, no matter how insulting things you would have said to me when you left Camelot, that wouldn't be true!" _

Then Merlin talking to Arthur their encounter with Mordred:  
_"-The moment I met you, I thought you were an arrogant and selfish...But now I know that you are not any of those things. I have said this before, but I'll say it again: you will become a great king. The people respect you and they will follow you. They knew how you stepped between me and your father, and that gives hope to those people who use magic for good. You are not a coward."_

And Arthur just before Rewin had started his plan:_ "-I mean it, Merlin...We've gotten through from some very bad situations, so this won't be an exception. Do you hear me?" _

The raw warm memories just tore Merlin open even more, ripped every fibre of his body to feel the hopeless mourn after the prince, his best friend. Merlin hoped nothing more than their roles could be reversed, that Arthur could have lived and become the king he was always supposed to be.

But their destiny was broken. They were separated now by time and space, by life and death. There was a wall between them now, a wall that couldn't be broken. And if there was anything, just anything, Merlin could do to get Arthur back, he would have done it. But he couldn't bring people back to life or even if he could, he wouldn't have the strength to do it.

He was approaching the line himself. His tortured body was bleeding, aching, hurting. He had lost quite a lot of blood and he was exhausted. Merlin lay there, his blood mixing to Arthur's like it would be an oath, his tears mixing to his own blood and his gagged breaths filling with amount of blood that filled his mouth constantly.

_Arthur. Please..._

They had been close to death many times, and they had both somehow survived every time.

Merlin had always thought it would be him to die first.

Arthur was far too important to die. He couldn't die._ Arthur..._

Sobs took over again and Merlin squeezed the fabric underneath his shaking fingers.

Their destiny was broken. All was lost.

He would die here alongside Arthur, and everything that should be changed, was all in vain. Their lives, their sacrifices, every battle and fight and struggle they had gone through had lead them to this where it was going down the drain.

But suddenly the world twisted so dangerously that Merlin had to look up.

For his numb surprise, the air itself seemed to writhe like a wounded animal. It seemed like there were cracks in it, like a hole in the whole atmosphere. Suddenly the walls started to shake and Merlin could feel how the ancient powers rushed forward, bursted out of their seams, cracked and roared as they were violently cut loose.

The world turned and Merlin could feel how his magic almost boiled inside him. It was reacting to the Old Religion's sudden shift, like the Earth itself was tortured to move, and Merlin could sense how the great existing power almost bemoaned for the awful destruction, to the abuse of its very nature.

Prophecies had run dry, destinies were broken. The whole course of the future changed as the Old Religion made the air crack, the wind roar and the ground shake. Some dust fell slowly to the ground and the huge windows of the Court Hall smashed to pieces.

People's screams reached Merlin from the outside, the air was now filled with the scent of fire, the smell of smoke. People were dying, Camelot was turning to ashes.

He could still hear the thumming sound of the doors of the castle; people of Camelot were trying to break themself in.

_MERLIN. _A sudden voice roared in Merlin's head, and he winced for the way it ached in his painful, hazel mind.

Merlin looked up, teary-eyed, and his blurry mind realized he knew that voice. Someone familiar, someone he hadn't talked in years.

_MERLIN EMRYS! _The voice screamed in his head and Merlin crouched against Arthur, trying not to yelp for pain. His magic was almost done - almost completely turned against him. Merlin had to fight back with everything he had so he could stay concious. But he knew that voice - a voice he had thought that had been lost - Kilgarrah.

The dragon's presence smashed into his mind like a fiery blade and Merlin fell against Arthur's unmoving body, trying to bear the pain. Before Merlin could do anything, he suddenly heard an odd sound, like a strong wind, and then a loud sound crashed into the air. It was so loud and Merlin was so much in pain that he dived into the blackness.

But someone was pulling him back, violently. Merlin wasn't gone, he knew it, even if his body was probably in ruins. But the Great Dragon pushed itself into his awareness._ -Merlin!_" it called, its voice filled with haste and unfamiliar horror.

_-Merlin Emrys, I demand you to wake up!" _it said, and Merlin could feel how his mind started to slip backwards into the world of pain, into the Court Hall.

Suddenly he gasped in pain as he was violently shoved into awareness, and the amount of pain was overwhelming.

Merlin opened his eyes but his eyesight had blackened - it was so blurry from blood and tears that he couldn't see clearly. _-Merlin Emrys, you need to stop this. The Old Religion can not be broken. If it will brake, then shall everything else than people with magic are not the only ones who will perish."_

Merlin swallowed for the agony, his world spinning. _But Arthur is gone...All is lost. Our destiny is broken._

Paralyzing grief dwelled again. Merlin was too tired to lift any muscle, almost too tired to breathe.

-_No, Merlin, this can not happen. If you do not stop it, then the world will plunge headlong to a kind of destruction that can not be ever mended. You have to stop this from happening."_

Merlin breathed with trouble, blood flowing out through his lips. The pain had already crippled his body, there was nothing he could do but to lay against the prince. _-Arthur is dead, Kilgarrah. I...failed him...I failed my destiny..._

Even if Merlin's world was black and he couldn't even sense the world turning to complete chaos around him, he could feel how resistant the dragon was. _-This is something that should have not never happened. It can't happen. You have to mend your destiny, Merlin. You can not let Arthur die."_ the dragon said._  
_

_He is already gone._

The dragon sounded weary. _-I would never, ever, ask this from you in any other situation, but under these current circumstances, Merlin, you have to pull him back. You have to cross the line, push yourself into the other side and take him back with you. You have to bring him alive."_

_I...can't do that...Tired...I'm...dying...I'm not able to do that..._

_-It is strictly forbidden to do so, but Merlin it is possible. You can do this, you can bring him back. It's the only choice there is. As long as Arthur is dead, your destiny stays broken and the Old Religion will dive into an abyss."_

_I...can...Arthur...Please help...Too weak... _Merlin wasn't forming any coherent thoughts anymore.

_-Do it, Merlin. For the sake of everything that you have done in your life, for what you were born for, you have to reach the prince. You two are entwined with such a bond that even death can not make it disappear. Merlin, you have to do it.  
Follow your bond to Arthur into the darkness."_

Merlin was barely concious, but unmoving and barely breathing, he knew it was his only choice. So slowly, Merlin took in every memory, every smile, touch, frown, shout, yell, tear and laugh he had shared with Arthur, as much as they tore scars into his pained mind, and suddenly he found a wall. He couldn't see it, he just felt it.

A wall between him and Arthur. Death. No matter how cold and dark, and empty the place felt, Merlin dived under some invisible surface and suddenly he felt he wasn't surrounded by the normal world anymore.  
Merlin searched. The place wasn't good or bad, it just was.  
It was the line, the wall, the space between life and death. Gaius had called it 'limbo' once.

Merlin pushed harder and suddenly hit a wall. It was thick and so strong. He had never felt something so solid in his whole life, this was so firm that it couldn't be compared to anything else.

But with his all will, Merlin forced his mind against the wall, shoved his every memory and every bit of magic he still had, into it. He crushed himself against it.  
He had to pull everything he had together, and suddenly, he slipped through.  
Merlin's mind didn't register anything from where he was in now, he couldn't have any glimpse of what it was like. Because he wasn't dead, he was a trespasser.

Merlin just sought Arthur's presence, Arthur's existence. For a moment that felt oddly like eternity and then just few seconds, he crashed into Arthur.  
Merlin's mind couldn't rejoice, he couldn't feel a thing right now because of this place.  
So with his all strength, he pulled Arthur, pulled him like from the bottom of a sea which's pressure was holding them down, tried to dive towards the surface.

And with strength Merlin didn't know he had, he forced himself further and suddenly he hit the wall again. He slipped easily through, but the wall tried to hold Arthur in.

He struggled, but didn't give up.

Merlin strived forward, and with one, last burst he finally slid away from the wall, pulling Arthur almost violently after him.

Merlin could feel how he broke the surface, returned to the chaotic Court Hall. He could feel how the world around him suddenly froze, noticed his return and what he had brought with him.

Then finally, Merlin gave into the blackness.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey!

So, this chapter was a monster. It tried to eat me.

Well, okay, not literally. =D But this was heavy to write - hard but rewarding.

This is quite a long chapter, but it's also the last one before the epilogue, so I'm more or less sure you won't be bored. =)

So big stuff. Heavy stuff. You have been warned.

Reviews are support, honor and good things like that. So I'm truly happy if you give me your opinion about this!

Story: The First Day of Forever (Chapter fifteen)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

Arthur had never felt this odd.

It was like he was floating in some weird line of a dream and reality, unable to figure out which was closer. He couldn't register anything, he just was.

But slowly, slowly he started to feel heavier. World turned black around him, and suddenly it started spinning and humming.  
Arthur felt a sting of pain enter his awareness. It came like a rush, and suddenly the pain draw him violently away from the calm state.

It was like a punch in his gut, suddenly he could feel his body again. It was aching painfully, aching so badly like never before. Arthur's hearing came alive suddenly: his heart was thundering in his ears, bloodstream whishing.  
Arthur could suddenly smell smoke. Smoke of a fire. And then dust.

Awareness crawled back to him, and suddenly the prince realized he was blinking. His sight was very blurry and it took a long time before he could fix his gaze on anything. What he first saw was a ceiling.  
Confusion filled him. _What has happened?_

Arthur recognized the ceiling as the Court Hall's ceiling, and suddenly the memories came back in a rush. Rewin starting his plan. His own father, bleeding because of the wounds the specialist had caused. Merlin, bleeding and pale, the spell taking stronger grip on him...

_Merlin._

Then the last moments came back with Arthur. He remembered Rewin had threatened Merlin, ready to kill, but then Arthur had tried to attack the specialist...Arthur gasped as he realized Rewin had _stabbed_ him.  
A hint of fear stung Arthur, as he concentrated on sensing pain - but no, besides the fact that his every muscle was aching, especially his chest where he could feel an odd pressure, there wasn't an unbearable pain anywhere.  
And that couldn't be possible. Arthur's mind started to make quick conclusions, but it was all drowned by the worry that flowed to him.

_Merlin. And my father..._

Arthur struggled to see better and get up, he had to _know _what was happening. His head protested heavily when he got slowly upper. What stopped him wasn't the pain but the realization that there was something beside him. Arthur blinked for few times to adjust his eyes, and when they did, Arthur's heart skipped a beat.

The first thing he saw was Merlin. And blood. Arthur let out a hoarse yelp as he saw Merlin lying face down against the marble floor. Arthur realized in horror that Merlin had been actually just been lying partly on him, and just slid powerlessly to the floor when he had sat up.

Air got stuck in Arthur's throat. His voice wasn't working, like he wouldn't have been breathing for awhile. -..rlin?" he said, his voice filling with horror. The prince's hands started to shake uncontrollably. Worry started to burn his throat, everything seemed to blacken.

_Oh God..._

With roughly shaking hands, Arthur crouched lower towards Merlin, and very carefully started to turn Merlin around. The sight sickened him. The floor had a small puddle of blood now - Merlin's nose, ears and eyes had bled, and some of it had clearly filled Merlin's mouth too.  
Panic rose and took a suffocating grip on Arthur. The right side of Merlin's face was covered in blood. He was pale, scaringly pale and didn't respond to anything. His dark hair was partly sticky with blood.  
-Merlin!" Arthur called, his voice so thick that it was barely recognizable.

The prince's eyes burned. Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist hastily, and squeezed it tightly, helplessly. He needed to feel a pulse. Because Merlin couldn't be gone...He couldn't...  
Arthur closed his eyes. After a pause, a slight beat could be felt.  
Relief was overwhelming.  
Arthur thanked every power he could think of. Merlin was still_ alive_. Still breathing, still clinging onto life.

But the bleeding had already stopped. Merlin was quiet, still... Ice cold fist squeezed Arthur's heart.  
Merlin was too still. Arthur was glad that he wasn't suffering the horrible pain of the spell, but his head formed conclusions. If the spell didn't even cause any of the symptoms...Then  
the time was running out. And fast.  
Suddenly the peasant girl's voice echoed in his head:

_"-My brother has gotten the sickness, too. He just doesn't stop screaming, Sire. He's bleeding...Few have already died because of the sickness that has struck them."_

A lump formed to the prince's throat and made it harder to breathe.  
Merlin was barely hanging on. Even if Arthur felt the urge to do something, he was too afraid to touch, too afraid to move Merlin, because he feared that every movement could cause harm, to quicken the inevitable.  
Arthur just squeezed his friend's wrist, like the pulse would stay there that way.

He was just so _sick_ of this.

All he wanted was peace. He hated wars. Battles. Evil sorcerers and witches. Everyone who just wanted to kill, slay, torture, hurt, or break apart.  
Arthur didn't want this.  
He hated this feeling, this panic that was laced with urgency and aghast. He hated fearing for Merlin's life, _hated_ it because he knew what it felt like. He could still remember every single thought that had gone through his head when he had thought Merlin had poisoned himself.  
He could rememer the hollow emptiness.

He could still remember the horror and the helplessness as he had watched Morded draining Merlin's magic.  
He could still remember those dark moments on the ice, where he had been sure Merlin was gone and he would be too, soon.  
And now, as he stared Merlin on the floor, bloody and pale, barely breathing - he just hated it.

When Arthur had found out Merlin had magic, he had been grown to see it as a quarantee for Merlin's safety. Merlin could defend himself, fight back. But it seemed that now everyone just wanted to turn the magic against Merlin, using it as their own advantage.

Like Mordred. Like Rewin. _Rewin_. Anger flashed and suddenly Arthur remembered the whole situation with the specialist. Like an answer to his thoughts, a sudden loud noise tore the air.  
The prince turned his head towards the sound, only to be kicked back in to the actual happenings of the Court Hall. A loud thumming sound filled his ears, and Arthur was cruelly reminded of the fact that the people of Camelot were still trying break themself in.

Smoke was filling the air. Distant screams and shouts could be heard from the outside. Arthur looked up, seeing the windows had broken to millions of pieces, part of the ceiling and the walls had collapsed in. His eyes widened as he watched the destruction. _What on Earth has happened here?_

It disturbed him gravely - he had no idea what had happened to him or Merlin. Or to the castle. All he knew was that everything was a mess._  
_

Arthur lowered his eyes and suddenly noticed a bloody dagger on the ground. His eyes froze on it, and suddenly it all just hit him.

He had been stabbed. Rewin had _stabbed_ him.  
Arthur looked down and saw that he was covered in blood - and his jacket's fabric was torn right upon his heart. The fabric was soaked with blood. The prince's stomach suddenly twisted uncomfortably.  
Rewin had _stabbed_ him. Right into the heart.  
He should have been dead. No - he had to be dead, there was no way he could be sitting here if his heart had been pierced.  
Except then it dawned on him. Arthur looked up in plain horror, his eyes landing on Merlin again.

_Oh God...no...No! You...you healed me?...God...The spell isn't clearly lifted...Merlin! How could you...You're...no. No. God..._

One tear escaped the corner of his eye, and a shaking hand flew onto his mouth. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't scream for all the emotions that were pent-up inside him.

-Alive then, are we?" an angry voice said from the behind.

Arthur turned his head quickly around, only to see Rewin staring at him with scaringly angry and yet very empty stare. Anger filled Arthur again.

His eyes escaped from the specialist to search his father. For his horror, Arthur saw his father was heavily leaning against a pillar, unmoving, still bleeding, eyes closed. -Father!" Arthur yelped in panic.

Rewin took one step closer. -Do you have_ any _idea what has just happened?" he said through his teeth.

Arthur looked at him, eyes filled with tears, torn with rage and fear. And worry, overwhelming worry. Merlin was very weak, so weak that there wasn't much time.  
And his father...Arthur had no clue if his father was still alive or not.  
If Arthur hadn't ever been close to lose his sanity, he was now. Extremely close.

-How...could you?" Arthur spat. The prince shook his head fiercely, disgusted by the sight of the specialist.

Rewin didn't even flinch. He glared the prince darkly. Arthur gritted his teeth. -I will not let you kill them."

The specialist didn't respond. Arthur felt a sting of uncomfortable fear and said: -I will put an end to this." he claimed, but his voice lacked power.

Rewin stared the prince without blinking, his hands shaking. Then slowly, very slowly, he started to talk, with overstatingly calm voice. -All I wanted is you to _die. _No one else would have been hurt. Everyone else could walk away. Just _you_. Just you because you were the one who needed to_ die._ I killed you! I killed you and then that stupid little sorcerer pulled you back from death. Can you believe that?"

Arthur's heart stopped for a second. Cold, freezing feeling filled him._ D-death? Merlin...Pulled me back from...Oh God._

It hadn't even crossed his mind he had actually _died_. Got wounded, yes, and then healed by Merlin, but...

Arthur stared the specialist with wide eyes.

Rewin was clearly outraged, but his voice was low and calm. -That is strictly forbidden. That was something that is not _allowed_ to do. The Old Religion has its rules - a life can not be given if another won't be taken. You do know the rules, right? You were _dead_, Arthur. To bring you back, someone else needs to die. I really thought Merlin wouldn't go that far."

_NO._

_NO!  
_

Arthur's mind was swirled into chaos. Suddenly every breath was hard to take in, his heart was aching, worry strangeling his throat, his eyes burning. Rewin just lifted his hands up to the air.

-It was unnecessary! Completely, utterly necessary! The Old Religion_ had _broken. You were dead, it had cracked. It was already crumbling down, almost in my hands." Rewin's eyes shifted to Merlin. -But then he had to interfere." he hissed.

Arthur let out a strangled breath. He fought the urge to go check over Merlin, check over his father. They were _dying. _Both of them.

Suddenly it just dawned on the prince: two of the most important people of his life were dying. Right now, right under his eyes. They were slipping away.  
Loneliness stung the prince, crippling the horror into despair.  
-You...you can't do this." Arthur whispered to the specialist. Partly pleading, almost begging.

Rewin sighed and shook his head. -I really don't have any particular wish to do it, Arthur. " he said with a tired voice.

Arthur stole a glance to Merlin. His heart ached painfully for the sight. Air got stuck in his throat.

_Thum._

_Thum._

The people were trying to break in, start an uprising. Arthur squeezed his hands into fists.

His world was coming down.

Camelot was burning - people were dying. They have started a mutiny. His father was bleeding heavily from the wounds Rewin had caused. Merlin was under the spell's influence. And he? He had died. Died, been stabbed.

And Merlin had followed him, pulled him back from the other side.

Traded his own life for Arthur's.

And Arthur just couldn't take it. He couldn't let Merlin die. Not after everything...Merlin just couldn't_ die. _He couldn't. A helpless, one tear escaped the corner of the prince's eye. He had promised. Promised to protect Merlin, not letting any harm come to him.

And here he was.

Suddenly his own words, pointed to Merlin so long ago, echoed in his head:

_"-You should have never endangered yourself just because you wanted me to be safe. It _shouldn't_ work that way_."

_"-You are not expendable, Merlin. That's one thing you should know."_

He had been a wreck when Merlin had poisoned himself. He had been a total mess, filled with guilt, anger, and sorrow. After Mordred's attack, he had been so lost that he could barely name all the controversial feelings he had felt.

_"-You are not less worth than me, you are wrong to think that! It's not about titles or statuses, Merlin. I don't care about those things. Can't you just understand that what you did was the most unselfish and also the most stupid thing that there is! You didn't want me to die. I don't know why you can't understand that it works both ways!"_

Arthur had had _enough_. Enough of this. Enough of blood and tears and worry and flames.

Enough of sorrow. Enough of pain. Enough of death.

So much death...

He was _done._

Slowly, he turned his head towards Rewin. The specialist stared him and winced slightly. Rewin could see the way Arthur had made a decision.

He would kill the specialist. He would put an end to this.

Arthur started slowly to get up. -Sit down." Rewin said quickly. But Arthur couldn't reach the power of those words. He just stood up without a hurry.

Rewin's eyes widened a bit. -I said _sit_. Down." he said louder.

Arthur kept still. They were just words now. Powerless words. They couldn't touch him anymore, couldn't control them.

Because Arthur knew it now - the realization had been small but significant. He wanted Merlin to live more than he could be torn by the previous events. He wanted his father to live, wanted to see Camelot in peace and prosperity.  
Suddenly all the pain he had felt before, all the nightmares and dark memories lost their grip on him.

All of them had haunted him for years. Ate him slowly from the inside. Silenty destroyed him.

But not anymore. The memories were there, but they had lost their sharpness. They were dull, part of his past. Important memories, but not paralyzing.

The specialist locked eyes with him. -Stop." he said firmly, but slight uncertainty in his voice.

Arthur took a breath. -_No_." he answered. Rewin stared the prince. Then suddenly, he huffed amusedly. -Well, well. Our little angry prince has let go." he said, sighing.

_Thum._

_Thum._

The doors banged outside. The castle was shaking. The air was smoky.

Rewin chuckled without joy. -This is quite an ironic situation, isn't it?" he said, studying the prince.

Then he raised a hand and pointed it at his own face. -See this scar on my cheek? It isn't there by accident, Arthur. Why would it? No one can get this near to me if I don't want to.  
No - I made it to remind myself that caring is weak. Emotions are weak. And weakness makes you easy to read, easy to foresee what are your intentions. And that's why, a long time ago, I put a knife in my mouth, shut my lips and sliced."

Arthur winced, but then took a deep breath. The specialist was trying to distract him.  
He could feel how the pain and worry were taking hold again, the panic boiling right at the back of his mind. But he couldn't give into it. Because of Merlin, his father, the people of Camelot - he couldn't just give up. He wouldn't let Rewin take control again.

-So it surprises me that even if you can be competely messed up with emotions, you stand there calmly. Both of them are dying, Arthur. Doesn't it bother you?"

Arthur swallowed. -I'm not scared of you."

Rewin looked pitying, mockingly. -Of course not. Why should you?" Then his face got serious. -But I don't need you to be scared of me. There's no sense in that."

Rewin spread his arms. -Look around you, Arthur. Your kingdom is ripped to shreds. The city is burning. Your people has turned against you. They will probably hang Uther the second they'll get here, and they just might hang you, too. Well, _if_ Uther won't do them a favor and die before that." Rewin sighed. He fixed eyes on the prince.

_Thum. Thum._

The castle kept shaking. Rewin let out a cold laughter.

Arthur lifted his chin higher and shook his head. His heart was thundering in his ears. -If Merlin really pulled me back from the death, it means I am this breaking point you have been talking about. And if that is true, then your plan has failed, Rewin. I can kill you and then the spell is lifted. Homes can be rebuilt and wounds can be healed."

Rewin looked pitying once again. -Yes, but Merlin is still going to die. And the people won't accept your father as the king anymore. You'll lose, no matter what you do. Checkmate, like I said, no matter what your defensive moves might be."

Arthur's heart sank. Helplessness was crawling back to him again.

Rewin just shook his head, slowly pulling another dagger from a secret pocket. Arthur felt adrenaline starting to rush forward again. The specialist looked up. -You think you can shut me away from your mind? You're wrong. The memories I used last time, are useless, yes, I'll give you that. But Merlin is your weakest point. So much depends on him - the way you see yourself and your life."

_Thum._

_Thum._

Arthur glanced at his father, and tried to push back the waves of chaotical worry and fear. He fought the urge to go to see Merlin. Every wasted second felt like it was ticking loudly in his ears.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Rewin lifted the dagger he was holding into the air and let his fingers slide on its surface. Then his eyes flickered into Arthur's. -You see, I happen to know that you are not the one who kills me. And that also means that I'm not scared of _you_, dear Arthur." the specialist said darkly and took a step closer.

Arthur felt the adrenaline kick in and he embraced himself to fight. All of his emotions slurred into determination once again. Even if his blood was boiling for the urgency to save Merlin and his father and the people of Camelot, he wouldn't let Rewin win. He _wouldn'_t let the specialist break the Old Religion again.

But the second Rewin was taking another step, he froze and an odd look filled his face. Arthur flinched for the sudden change of expression, but didn't back down. This could be a trick. But Rewin seemed to be somewhat surprised, somehow completely shaken. His eyes were glassy for a second. Arthur was ready to rush forward and yank the dagger out the specialist's hands, but just then Rewin snapped his eyes back to Arthur. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

-He is here." he suddenly mumbled, sounding uncharacteristically surprised.

_Who?_

Arthur stared the man in confusion, but tried to ignore the odd turn. His mind went automatically through several ways of how he could attack. Then, he braced himself, ready to strive forward, when the specialist's eyes flickered on him again, and suddenly Arthur found himself unable to move.

-Not so fast." Rewin said, like many times before.

A slight horror took hold of the prince. He could sense how was under the specialist's control again.

Rewin huffed ironically and looked somewhat...sad?  
-Well, isn't this a change of events?" he mumbled. The specialist looked up towards the huge, broken windows of the Court Hall.

Suddenly, something in the specialist changed. His eyes darkened, lost their sparkle, and he looked even more emotionless than before. Like in a second, Rewin had turned into a puppet. Slowly, the man locked eyes with Arthur.

Arthur's breathing had got rapid as he fought back, tried everything to move but couldn't. The way his mind was screaming for Merlin he knew the specialist had gotten him fully under his control again. Arthur knew he had lost the fight.

Even if he had won the battle with his memories, Rewin had another way to abuse his mind.  
Panic settled in, adrenaline rushed. His heart thundered in his ears, and he wanted nothing more than to turn around and check that Merlin was still...breathing.

But he couldn't move.

And the specialist stood in front of him with a dagger, exactly like the one he had been killed just minutes ago.

Cold shivers ran through Arthur.

Rewin looked at the prince like a haunted dog. -You lost your fight. Everytime it comes down to Merlin and saving his life, you always act predictably, Arthur." he said darkly, almost whispering, and then turned around.  
Arthur almost let out a breath of relief when the specialist wasn't pointing the dagger at him, but when he realized the specialist was walking towards Uther, he yelped. -No! Don't!"  
But as much as he struggled, he couldn't even flinch.

Rewin walked next to Uther, took a grip from the king's hair, yanked his head backwards.

The prince tried to struggle with everything he got, with tensing his every muscle and fibre he had in his body, he shoved his will against the specialist's grip, but couldn't even flinch. Uther's eyes flickered partly open, and they fixed on Arthur. The old look of warmth crossed them. Arthur's heart ached.

-Father!" Arthur hissed, air getting stuck to his throat, feeling like he could explode.

Rewin turned to see the prince. -This is one hell of a coronation day, isn't it?" he said mockingly.

And then Rewin just shoved the dagger mercilessly towards Uther, and a horrible sound of tearing flesh filled the room. -NO!" Arthur cried, tears blurring his vision.

Uther let out suffocated moan, before Rewin pulled the dagger out and let go of the king. Uther slid down to the floor, lifeless.

Arthur could feel how his heart broke, as he watched the life disappear from his father's eyes.

_Oh God...Father...No...Please..._

Tears broke free and Arthur whimpered to get a breath.

Rewin cleaned the dagger with Uther's sleeve and stood up. He turned to Arthur, his face emotionless. -That was on you, Arthur." he said.

The prince stared the specialist, shocked. He was shaking roughly. He felt like his heart was about to explode, air was too thin to breathe in and someone would have smashed his mind into pieces.

_You bastard._

Rewin sighed as he turned the dagger in his hands. -That was unnecessary. But once again, Merlin had to interfere. _He_ is coming. So I guess I'll just finish my job here." Rewin said, sounding a bit melancholic.

Arthur couldn't do anything but stare the specialist with shock, his insides turning to ice. The specialist looked suddenly up. -Merlin's barely alive, did you know that?" He tilted his head.  
Tears flew down Arthur's face uncontrollably. He was so outraged and yet so broken that he could just fall into pieces.

-Oh, come on, Arthur. Yes, I know Uther was dear to you, but I solved a lot of problems. Now when he is dead, people of Camelot don't need to solve their allegiance problems or need to be divided. Uther was dethroned the moment the spell washed over the city." he said coldly.

Then he glanced at Merlin. -I'm not sure whether I should put him out of his misery. He is going to die either because of the spell or because of the sacrifice he made to save you. I can't tell which will it be. He was very brave, after all." Rewin said and nodded slowly.

_Was._

Arthur couldn't accept a past tense to be used with Merlin's name. He was sure he would explode. Or go insane. Or both.

He just couldn't hold it any longer. This pain, this sorrow, this overwhelming anxiety.

Rewin had just _killed_ his father. He was about to cause Merlin's death.

Arthur was so angry that he just couldn't feel it anymore.

-I'm sorry it came to this." Rewin said slyly. -If Merlin would have kept out of this, your father would be still alive, and you would be the only one who would have died. Easy and simple."

-No. The people with magic would still die." Arthur said through gritted teeth, somehow emotionless and also shaking with rage.

Rewin met Arthur's eyes and walked closer. Arthur stiffened, fighting back to break the power that kept him still. -Yes. But it's a sad side effect. I have nothing against the people who have magic, they just happen to die when the Old Religion cracks and it's torn apart."

He lifted the dagger up, pointing it to Arthur's chest. -I don't have much time. _He_ is coming. Gaius told me enough about him." Rewin tilted his head.  
-So what do you say about replay? Merlin won't surely drag you back this time." Rewin suggested, brushing the already bloody fabric with the dagger.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. -Who is 'he'?" he said quickly to buy time, trying to figure out a way to break away.

Rewin looked up. -The one who kills me." he said, voice low. His grip tightened around the dagger and in his hands turned it so that it was in a striking position. Arthur looked up, eyes wide.

_Thum thum._

The people of Camelot were now banging the door of the Court Hall. So very close...

The prince tried to draw air in.

Rewin shook his head. -It's unfortunate, but I'd say here we go again." he said, stretched his hand backwards, taking speed, as Arthur let out a scream as he tried to break free but couldn't move. He braced himself to receive the strike. But suddenly, a powerful force swept through the room, knocking them both off their feet.

Arthur could only feel how he crashed onto the floor painfully. A loud sound rip the air and suddenly there was a massive sound of breaking glass. Arthur's ears locked.

The air was suddenly swirling with wind, filled with dust and smoke.

Arthur coughed and opened his eyes quickly. His mouth cracked open, as he saw how the Great Dragon smashed itself through the Court Hall's windows, smashing the pillars between them, letting out a roar that made Arthur's ears lock.

The prince turned his head down just in time as the shatters of glass flew like razor blades in the air and the room shook like a caged animal. Arthur could only feel as dust was raining down on him.

He coughed uncontrollably as he tried to breathe air filled with smoke and ash and dust.

For a moment, his ears just hummed for the deafening sound and he coughed violently for the amount of dust.

His eyes watered again and as soon as he could, Arthur turned his head to see what had happened.

The dust was dancing in the air, floating towards the ground. The Great Dragon was lying on the centre of the room, wings in weird angles, clearly both of them broken. Arthur stared with wide eyes as the dragon took breathes, it's golden eyes opening.

Arthur struggled back to his feet, coughing loudly._ Thum thum._

The doors behind him would give in any second now.

Arthur walked slowly towards the dragon. Kilgarrah turned its head towards Arthur. The prince could see how its skin was deeply scarred and wounded.

The dragon fixed his eyes on Arthur.  
-Where...i-is Rewin?" Arthur said, almost suffocating to the dust.

Kilgarrah shifted weakly, but Arthur had enought time to get a glimpse of the specialist under the vast dragon's body. The dragon had crushed Rewin to death.

Arthur looked away in slight disgust, and suddenly noticed the people had stopped screaming outside. The fire had also died down. All of a sudden, it was eerily silent.

Arthur's throat was burning. _Merlin... _He turned around hastily and rushed at Merlin's side. He dropped to his knees beside Merlin's unmoving form.

Merlin was pale - he was covered in blood and dust. Arthur swallowed several times and tried to hold the tears back.

-D-dragon. Help." he whispered squeakily, and looked up to the dragon.

But Kilgarrah was slowly sliding towards the floor. -I'm s-sorry. I have already done what I can." it said tiredly.

Arthur's sight was blurry for the tears. Anguish and agony strangled his throat. -No! You..you have to help. He's d-dying." the prince said, voice shaking.

The dragon collapsed to the marble floor, and its head fell slowly to the ground. -I am sorry Arthur Pendragon, but I h-have no power to help Emrys anymore. I have taken Rewin The Breaker's life. He always knew that I was the one to kill him. And because of the Old Religion, I'm trading my life now for yours." it said slowly.

Arthur's eyes widened. -What?"

The dragon's eyelids slurred. -A life needs to be t-taken when one is given." it mumbled.

-B-but...what about Merlin?" Arthur shouted in panic.

-I'm...sorry. My path in these destinies ends h-here." the dragon answered quietly.

Arthur shook his head fiercely.

He let out helpless sob. -But he will die if you don't do anything!"

The dragon's golden eyes closed. -I have traded my life for yours, P-pendragon. Use it well." the dragon whispered. The prince stared the dragon in horror, but it had gone still.

Arthur covered his mouth with his hand.

Everyone else in the room was dead. Expect him and...and...

Arthur looked down to Merlin. He looked so fragile, like he was a piece of porcelain.

-Merlin?" Arthur called desperately. His voice echoed oddly in the empty room.

He had never felt this alone before.

Arthur grasped Merlin's wrist between his hands and squeezed it to find a pulse.

Seconds passed. Painful seconds.

Seconds.

Seconds.

Seconds.

And there was nothing.

_Nothing._

Arthur hung his head in despair. _No. Please no._

_Thum thum._

One final crack and the Court Hall's doors flew open, the shouting people running in.

But Arthur didn't hear. Tears poured down like a river, endless flow.

There was no name for this feeling, this emotion, this emptiness.

Arthur could hear distantly how the people went quiet, explored the scene and everyone drew shocked gasps.

But he couldn't really hear them, couldn't see.

Arthur closed his eyes.

He was torn open. Torn open completely.

He wasn't any more alive than the people in this room.

He was as much as dead as they.

As cold, as lifeless, as emotionless.

Suddenly a voice from behind sank into his awareness. -Sire, is there anything we can do?" a woman asked.

Arthur swallowed and looked up, like his head would turn on its own. The woman stared at him, clearly flinched for the sight. But then she looked down on Merlin.

-Th-that's your servant, right?" the she asked, and when Arthur didn't reply, she crouched down and slowly and gently, first glancing at Arthur like asking a permission, but when the prince just sit there like a statue, the woman set his fingers lightly on Merlin's neck.

After a moment, she gasped. -He's still alive. His heart is barely beating, but..."

Arthur froze. He stared her.

If he allowed hope back into his mind, it would crush him if it was shown to be false.

The woman glanced at Arthur, then turned around. -Quickly! Find someone who is capable of healing!" she shouted to the others.

After a long conversation and yells, someone ran into the room.

Arthur just stared the woman, unable to do anything.

Unable to move.

Then suddenly a staggering man walked to them. Arthur's eyes wandered to find a castle guard there, face and clothes soaked with his own blood, but he looked determined.

-Sire." he said quickly bowing, and looked up. -Can I...?" he mumbled humbly.

Arthur just stared him. Then it dawned on him; the man meant magic. All of the people in the room stared the prince. Arthur just nodded numbly.

The guard turned towards Merlin immediately, set his hands upon him and mumbled a spell. His eyes flashed gold and he clearly was struggling with his magic, it was weak. Which was probably the reason he was in such a good condition right now.

Arthur couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything. He just waited.

Distantly he realized that this was the guard that had dropped down screaming in his chambers when the spell had been chanted. The same time Merlin had collapsed. It felt like it was years ago, even if had been just hours...This was the man Rewin had restrained and taken with him.

Arthur distantly noticed a gash on the guard's hair, right on the spot Rewin's guards had hit him.

But then he looked down to Merlin. The guard did the spell again. Nothing happened. He repeated the spell.

Nothing.

He continued and continued and continued.

Arthur held his breath. Despair was starting to crawl to his mind.

But then, without making a sound, a young girl joined the guard. She knelt down and landed her small hands on Merlin, and didn't even use a spell as her eyes turned gold.

She had been badly bleeding because of the spell, her clothes were soaked. But she just had a concentrated look on her face alongside the guard.

Arthur watched as two strangers, his people, were healing Merlin. Using magic right in front of him. Bloody and exhausted, but still continuing.

A minute passed. The guard and the girl continued stubbornly. Arthur shook his head, tears flowing slowly again.

_Merlin..._

The guard was clearly feeling the strain of the spell, but just bit his lip and continued.

_Merlin._

Arthur couldn't beg, he couldn't say anything more. Everything was just summed up in the way that name sounded in his head, filled with all of the emotions that were frozen in him.

Suddenly the guard stopped. He drew his hands away. After one more flash of the girl's golden eyes, she drew her hands away too.

Arthur stared the two with pleading eyes, despair knocking on the door of his mind, waiting the chance to enter.

The guard breathed out. -He will survive now, Sire." he said tiredly and bowed his head.

Arthur had to blink before the words sank in.

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The guard let out careful, faint smile.

Arthur just shifted his eyes between the guard and the girl, and then looked down on Merlin.

He was breathing.

Breathing - in a way it could be seen.

Somehow air run in the prince's lungs, too.

Hope rushed forward in Arthur and he gasped loudly.

_Merlin is alive._

_"He will survive now, Sire."_

Arthur looked down on Merlin, relief washing over him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

-King Uther is dead!" someone shouted, and a loud chain of whispers filled the air. A young boy ran away from the hall, repeating the sentence over and over again, until his voice got so distant it couldn't be heard anymore. He ran to tell the news to everyone.

Arthur turned towards the Court Hall's doors, stunned to find surprising amount of people standing there. They were all staring at him with wide eyes, some of them glancing at the guard, Merlin and the girl beside him. Three people who had magic. And son of Uther Pendragon next to them.

Arthur eyed them_. Men, women, children. Camelot's people._

Suddenly one man in the front bowed his head into a deep bow.

-Long live King Arthur!" he shouted.

A second passed, before all of the people bowed their heads, too, and joined the man:

-Long live King Arthur!"


	17. Chapter 17

Hey!

So this is it. The final part of this story, the epilogue. I have finally come to this story's end, to the end of the whole trilogy.

Here is a long author note, sorry to bother you with it, but I really feel like I need to write it all here. I'll just put numbers to make it a bit easier for you. :)

**1**. It all began with Merlin poisoning himself on the day of his execution. And I can honestly say that I didn't expect that I would be here, publishing the grande finale for the complicated plot lines that followed those events.

Arthur and Merlin have gone through a lot.

**2.** One thing I've never really written in my author notes is one important thing that has inspired me to write Arthur how he is.  
The thing about Arthur is that he is a rather uncertain about himself, acting arrogant and proud just because he's unsure what Uther wants him to be like and what he should do in his life. He has built a wall around himself, a wall which Merlin sees through to. Or he's the first one to do it, anyway. With his aid, other people and most importantly Arthur himself notices that he is a good person underneath all of his social fences.

And that's one thing that has inspired me. Arthur has gone through some changes and he has had to face things that has made him realize few things about himself. When he thought Merlin had died after the poisoning, he had to really explore his feelings and thoughts for the first time. And that was the nudge that gave speed to everything else, in Friendship called treason, heavily in Damages and in this story, too.

I won't go deeper than that, because I have the epilogue right here. There are the most important things.

**3. **Then few more less-important things: I have gone through several chapters of this story, correcting all the obvious grammar and spelling mistakes that I have spotted or I have been kindly been informed about, to make it more readable and easier. You won't notice it, though, nothing changes in the chapters except the errors.

**4**_. _And a quick note on the spells that I used here: mostly they are 'real', taken from the show, but with this last story I used some Old English sources so when even if the spells are surely not correct in Old English, they mean something close to the things they are meant to do. For example, the fire spells or the healing spells.

**5**_._ And again, quick reminder that I'm not a native English speaker. The nonsense language, incorrect tenses and spelling mistakes? They are all because of that. I've been trying to work on those and I will correct all the mistakes I spot afterwards, but I hope it's beel all readable anyway. =D

A random boring fact: This is the first time ever I have written Gwaine. =D A random boring fact number 2: this fic, First day of forever, has the exactly same chapter count as Friendship called treason. So I was able to keep my promise about the length, yay! :)

**6. **Then, at last, I'd like to thank personally people that have reviewed and shared their views about this all with me. It's a long list, but all of you deserve it.  
So, in no particular order, here it goes, thank you all:  
Shere'Lifsil, CoolCarrot, Kitty O, llLethel, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Word-Stringer, Cainchan, starlight564, IsabelEmrys, Emachinecat, MamzelleHermy, HighEmpress, AngelMouse5, ShiverMeFunzies, Freya1234, Katherine Moonhawk, EllieInTheMiddle, and cooking-ninja18.

There are several who are not mentioned here, as this is the list for the last part. And that's because one, there has been several visitors (who are much appreciated) and I know there are many that read my work but they might not never comment on it. And please note that I have almost 300 hundred revies for Friendship called treason, Damages has about 450 so it would make a super-long list to thank everyone who has reviewed. =D  
(Not to mention that the review count doesn't mirror all of the people who have actually read the stories; for example I have currently over 80,000 hits on Damages, so...)  
So to sum up: thank you!

**7**_. _Please do write one last review for me. Pretty pretty please? :)

What did you think of this? Was it good, bad, something between? What about the plot, the characters, my writing style? It's all yours to share, and it will be all noted and very much appreciated.

Thank you!

Here's the epilogue.

Story: The First Day of Forever (Chapter sixteen: Epilogue)

by: **Niphrehdil**

* * *

Sun was glistening above the city of Camelot.

Its light revealed the burnt east-side of the city, which was currently rebuilt. People moved in the streets and markets, but most of them had already gathered to the courtyard.

Arthur leant against the windowsill, eyes wandering in the city.

It had been a month.

A month since his father had died. Uther Pendragon had been buried to the royal cemetery with all the traditional ceremonies. Arthur felt the grief sting his heart distantly.

For a while, everything had been just a pure whirlwind and merry-go-round for him.  
The city had been more or less chaos in the night of his father's death, and it took awhile before all of the people with magic had been freed from the dungeons. Some of them had already died because of the spell, and many were buried with sorrow.  
But fortunately most of them survived.

Arthur had sent guards to find his knights that had been trapped outside the castle. They had all done everything they could to calm the people down and saved several of them. Arthur had thanked all of his knights personally after he had made sure Gwen was alright.

Her name brought a smile on Arthur's face. She was somewhere in the castle, preparing. She had told him that he couldn't see her before the big moment - according to her, it was against an old belief.

Arthur let out a breath. Someone walked to the room.

-Everything's ready, Sire." a voice said. Arthur recognized it to be Leon's.

Arthur turned around and nodded. Gwaine was standing behind Leon, looking rather odd with the knight's ceremonial, ornamented robe on him. But then again, he was leaning to the doorframe so characterisrically that he failed to look formal and serious like Sir Leon. His eyes were playful.

-Don't stumble on your dress." he said and glanced at the long cape Arthur was wearing. Arthur couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle. -I won't." he replied to the knight.  
-Elyan's ready, standing right outside the Court Hall doors to lead Guinevere in." Sir Leon added.  
Arthur nodded and couldn't help to let out a small smile. -Good, very good. All is set, then. You should be on your way, too." Arthur said.

Leon nodded formally and turned to leave. Gwaine let out a laugh. -His Royal Highness is_ nervous_." he whispered loudly to Leon. Arthur shot an amused glare at the knight. Gwaine just grinned and nodded his head before the two knights left the room.

Arthur turned again towards the window.

He had often thought about this day, but he had never quite imagined it to be like this.

When he had been young, he had always imagined that his father would have been alive on this day, just old enough to pass the crown to him. Arthur sighed.

He was alone now, the whole kingdom was his responsibility from this day on.  
Uther had been buried. Rewin's body had been burnt alongside the body of the Great Dragon.  
Many of the people of Camelot detested the dragon's burial because of the history with it, but Arthur knew that Kilgarrah had given his life for his own. There wasn't even a proper token of respect that he could offer to the brave dragon.

Arthur tilted his head as he watched the people gather fearlessly to the courtyard. They looked free. Like some tension would have fallen off their shoulders, like a constant fear.  
_Like the fear of getting executed for having magic.  
_But they had no need for that fear now. Arthur had already publicly announced that having magic wasn't a crime anymore. Using it to harm others was.  
People had welcomed the new law with open arms, and many of them had claimed that they would never betray this new kind of trust that had been offered to them.

Arthur could hear footsteps entering the room. He didn't even need to turn around to look who it was. Those footsteps were so familiar, carved into his memory that he couldn't be mistaken.  
-I was sure I'd find you here."  
Arthur smiled faintly.  
He turned his head to see Merlin walking to the room, stopping next to him. Arthur felt strong relief, once again, to see Merlin there.  
His friend was still more or less recovering from the events caused by Rewin.  
Arthur had been worrying over him for days, as he hadn't woken up. Ortheus had assured him that Merlin would be alright, along with his knights that had sat beside Merlin's bed with him from time to time.  
All of them had been worried, of course, but Arthur was the one who just felt he_ needed_ to be there.  
He had been there all the time, staying up and making sure Merlin was alright. And he was; there hadn't fortunately been any major damage.  
Arthur had had the time to think about everything what had happened. He had the time to grief his father. And most importantly, he had had the time to adjust to the new situation.  
Merlin had woken up after four days. Apparently, his magic had spent the time to heal him from all the damages he had received. Of course he was forced to stay in bed and recover, and after two weeks Ortheus gave him the permission to get up.  
Arthur had been constantly worried, though.

But after these four weeks, Merlin was doing fine. He still got tired easily like all the others who had suffered from the spell, but otherwise, he was fine.  
Arthur studied his friend's face. Merlin chuckled. -If you are going to ask me for the hundreth time whether I'm alright or not, I can already say that I'm fine." Merlin said amusedly.  
He tilted his head. -Besides, this is an important day for you." he added.

Arthur nodded. -I know. " he answered shortly. Merlin eyed him for awhile. There was a small silence.  
-Are you ready for this?" he asked, more seriously.  
Arthur took a deep breath. -Yes, I think so. I...I just wish my father was here."

Merlin sighed and turned his head towards the window. He had been told what had happened soon after he had woken up.  
-I know, Arthur, but...You are strong. The grief won't break you, I know it." Merlin said quietly.

Arthur glanced at him. Somehow Gaius' name loomed in the air again. And very expectedly, Merlin was following his thoughts. -The grief I felt for Gaius didn't break me, either. It was poignant and strong, but not overwhelming. I still miss him, but I've learnt to live without him." Merlin said, and this time his voice didn't shake. He turned to Arthur.

-And I know you can do that too. From this day on, you will have Gwen as your queen. The knights are loyal to you and they will stand by your side whatever happens." Merlin said.  
Arthur nodded, but then his lips curled into a smile. -Aren't you forgetting my clumsy Court Sorcerer from the list?"

Merlin chuckled and his eyes sparkled as he shared a glance with Arthur. -I think I won't never get used to the title." he mumbled, smiling.

Then slowly, he got serious. There was a small silence. Merlin took a deep breathe.  
-I will always be here, you know?" he said quietly.  
Arthur nodded slightly. -I know." he answered firmly. Because he _did_ know it.

Their familiar, comfortable silence had landed again. For a moment, they just both let their eyes wander on the city of Camelot, glistening in the sun.

Everything that had happened before, was present, but wasn't haunting the past anymore.  
Arthur had let go of the former memories and dark thoughts - they couldn't reach him anymore. They were important, but not demanding.  
They mattered, but couldn't interfere.  
Not after the moment Arthur had shoved them at Rewin's face.

The specialist' name still aroused a slight wave of disgust in him. But Arthur knew that it couldn't take over - few years back it could have, but not anymore. Rewin hadn't won. Even if he had killed Uther, he hadn't damaged Arthur. He hadn't taken Merlin with him.

The fact that even the dragon had sacrificed its life for him, made Arthur feel strong. Confident.  
Kilgarrah had thought he was worthy to be saved. And from that dragon, it was an honour.  
Arthur's old urge to build walls around himself wasn't necessary anymore. He didn't feel lonely. He didn't feel scared, unsure about himself - he felt safe in his own skin. Arthur knew he could make a difference in people's lives. He could _change_ things.

He felt complete as this person he was now - it didn't bother him that parts of him belonged to the important people around him. He didn't feel uncertain for caring for people and letting them know it.

He loved Guinevere. He would do anything for his knights. He would die for Merlin. He would do it all without a question, and it felt good. Calming. Not disturbing, like he had sometimes thought.

It was natural. People were important to him, and he could it say it aloud.  
Of course he would never get so good with words and expressing himself, but everyone who mattered, knew it and accepted it.

Arthur didn't feel scared about the fact that this was his coronation day and he would officially become the king of Camelot. Not prince Arthur - King Arthur. The title didn't make him want to crawl away from the people and feel unsatisfied with himself and his decisions. He had just the right people around him to help.

Arthur was ready to be king - it was a responsibility and his destiny, and he had accepted it.

Merlin shifted and interrupted Arthur's thoughts. He turned towards Arthur.

-Are you nervous?" he said, but had a playful tone.

Arthur chuckled and played along with their old teasy conversation style. -Would it make me a supercilious, dollopheaded prat if I denied that I am nervous?"

Merlin laughed. -Not quite, because I could tell you're nervous anyway. As long as you won't make me wear that awful hat again, I'm fine."

Arthur laughed out loud for that. The memory of the hat was entwined with the poisoned chalice, but the memory wasn't disturbing, it was just a memory. Darker memory, yes, but it lacked its power as it was put in line with hundreds of other ones. Memories of Merlin...There were too many good ones to let the painfuls to stand out.

-You're not a servant anymore, so you don't need to wear the hat." Arthur replied, amusedly.

Merlin smiled widely and locked eyes with Arthur. After a moment, Merlin got a bit more serious. -And you're not a prat anymore." he said quietly.

Arthur had to look away, feeling a bit embarrassed for the compliment. -Really?" he asked, trying to sound teasy but there was a real question behind it.

-Really, Arthur. I mean it. You have grown up. We both have. You have changed so much from the arrogant prince I met in the market place long ago."

Arthur couldn't help but to smile for that memory.

Merlin took a breath. -I couldn't have ever imagined that after all these years and everything we have gone through together, we'd still both be here on this day. I admit that there were moments I was about to give up - on you, on myself, on our destiny, on everything. But I kept going nonetheless, as did you.  
You never gave up, as much as all of those people, like Mordred and Rewin, tried. You stood up to them and you made your own choices in your life. You chose to listen to your heart and not what other people told you. And without that strength that is in you, we, and especially me, wouldn't be standing here now. You have the heart of a king. And you aren't just crowned to be king, Arthur, you have _become_ a king.  
And I'm glad that I've had the honour to share it all with you."

Arthur looked up to Merlin. He could feel how touched he was for the words, and he didn't feel awkward for it. Merlin's eyes glistened just a bit as he stood there, smiling, rays of the sun golden on his dark hair.

-Thank you." Arthur breathed out, those two words filled with such emotion that he could feel it sparking in his chest. The feeling of warmth, of joy and inner peace.

Arthur studied Merlin's sincere blue eyes. He was so happy that they were both still here.

Merlin had really proved that he would do anything for him - and he had done it, too. Pulled him back from the other side, defied the death itself.

Arthur tried to find the right words.

-I..." he started and eyed Merlin, trying to sum up everything he felt and thought. He blinked and his brows furrowed. -I don't know what to say, Merlin...I'm just...glad I met you." he said sincerely, but he felt like he wanted to add something and sought the words again. -I...

But Merlin just nodded and smiled, interrupting him. -I know, Arthur. I know."

Arthur let out a relieved breath. He was certain that he had never smiled this much during one single day.

Camelot was heading for a new time. There were lots to do and many things that needed to be changed. But then again, he had never felt this confident about the future. Arthur felt strong. He had just the right people by his side to do it.

For a moment, they were silent again.

-Arthur?"

-Yes?"

-Remember when I told you that I would gladly be your servant until the day I die?"

-Yes, I remember. Why?" Arthur answered, raising a brow.

Merlin turned to him, looking puzzled. -Well, that's not going to happen."

Arthur looked at him, confused. But then Merlin grinned. -If you want me to stay_ only_ as your Court Sorcerer, that is."

Arthur snorted in a very non-royal way. -Very funny, _Mer_lin."

His friend answered by laughing. A quiet knock interrupted them.

A guard, the same that had healed Merlin, named Will, stood on the doorstep.

He bowed slightly. -Sire, Sir Elyan sent me to tell you that everything is ready." he said.

Arthur nodded. -Thank you." he said. Merlin didn't miss the way Arthur thanked people nowadays. It had become more like a habit to the prince - no to the _king_, Merlin had to correct himself.

The guard bowed once more and left the room.

Arthur took a deep breath.

There was a small solemn silence.

-So, this is then." Merlin said, his words mirroring the situation a month ago when they had gone against Rewin. But now, the moment was completely different. It was filled with hope, not with despair.

-Yes, this is it." Arthur answered.

The king nodded once, and then slowly, started to walk towards the door. Towards Guinevere, waiting there for him, towards the people of Camelot. Towars the future.  
And as Arthur took the steps and headed to the door, he didn't need to turn around to check whether Merlin would be following him or not.

This was the first day of the new time - the first day of forever, and he wasn't alone to face it.


End file.
